<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dichromatic Vision by one_street_lamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532648">Dichromatic Vision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_street_lamp/pseuds/one_street_lamp'>one_street_lamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LEGO Monkie Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(fixed some mistakes to reduce eye bleeding), (the entirety of it), Canon Divergence, Gen, Here's a fun challenge, In this ?-chapter fic dedicated to side-characters and locations, Mind Manipulation, Other, Spoilers for Revenge of the Spider Queen, Swearing, Try to spot the fandom's faves, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_street_lamp/pseuds/one_street_lamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Syntax’s visor has four additional eyes — one for each cardinal direction of Wan Qian Cheng. The only complaint: It's difficult to see past all the green.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Syntax &amp; Shāshǒu Zhū | Huntsman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Bots were certainly curious contraptions meant for carrying a capricious substance that is spider demon’s venom. Not only did they have to outlast the incubation process in the egg-shaped nurtures – which, scientifically speaking, is a questionable procedure to perform on any machine – they had to resist the acidic nature of the fluid while also sustaining their own mobility. Optimizing them was an effort, that much was clear. Nothing can or will compensate for those all-nighters he pulled simply marking off the materials.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not to mention the short-tempered customer constantly towering over him, ready to snap at the smallest of setbacks in the work. He himself was of the patient sort, both with projects and commissioners – well, demons in her case. But if the sweat gathering at the corner of his brown was anything to go by, one could say intimidation was more counterproductive than anything.  Counterproductivity does not equal results, was she aware?  Forgetting one’s basic human needs like sleep when designing a mass destruction weapon was quite alright, necessary even. Being threatened is where he draws the line. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not that the said line mattered, when the Spider Queen struck the operating system with one of her many limbs while he was tinkering with the power cords underneath. The cluster of cracks barely missed the vital parts of the keyboard. Which are all of it, if he was to be honest. Devices are not just the sum of their parts. Take anything – and he means <em>anything</em> – out and the rest crumbles. But the demoness did not care for the intricacies of the invention, let alone its inventor. Which she made bluntly clear by leaning down to snarl at him for the eleventh time precisely, </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Have it done until the New Year’s festival.” The monstrous abdomen supported by six pointed legs turned sideways, the human upper body attached at the top also turning. It moved remarkably quiet across the cavern ground. “And maybe you’ll catch a glimpse of your puny human celebration before the dawning of my empire.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once the Spider Queen skittered out of the chamber, he muttered something illegible under his breath and returned to rearranging the cords. He didn’t intend to catch any glimpses of the parade either way. Haven’t gone out to see it in years, wasn’t about to begin now. Especially with such an ambitious experiment tying his hands. A test of his knowledge, experience. Willingness to subject unassuming people to unvolunteered exploitation. The latter would have been especially challenging had he not belonged to a certain breed of scientists who put satiation of curiosity over human worth. A case of apathy; the way books defined it. And in layman’s terms: He could feel the sting when connecting wires and chips inside the bots to the system, but he still would be connecting them. And connected he did. In under few days, the curious contraptions would swarm Wan Qian Cheng, reducing its population to nothing short of a hive mind, bending at the whim of one spider demon.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>By the end of the development phase, morality was a distorted abstract concept and some unfavourable sides of himself began to surface. The extreme sides, the ones that told him directly why he did what he did. And, perhaps, between the forementioned curiosity to be sated and the dread of being eaten alive, the same reason he quit teaching might have been compressed in the middle and only came into his vision now, exactly two hours before the New Year's procession:  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He didn’t get along with people. Which is kind of a given, judging by his field of expertise. Chemical engineering - add a couple of other degrees on top of that - and then falling out of favor after a <em>few </em>accidents in the workplace. Some ups, some downs here and there, some illegal projects on the side for good measure – including this one. Uh. The point being: The types affiliated with science are notoriously closed off. Or at least the ones history talks about most. They much rather sit in a cold dark secluded cave working on their craft than wander amongst cheery crowds aimlessly on some festival. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With such attitudes, does it really come as a surprise he had trouble empathising with any of those who were bound to be enslaved by his invention? Weren’t they a mere grey mass, a test subject? There was one short, one long and one honest answer. Take your pick. Just know that they all boiled down to yes. Yes, they were. Nowadays, megapolises as well as their citizens were, in the best sense of the word, inconsequential. They simply existed, and they were had in spades, and no one should care about some of them disappearing clean off the satellite maps. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once he reconciled with those truths and the sting, his work flow accelerated. It's the most likely explanation for how he managed to finish the bigger hulk of the project, which included the control console, default Spider bots, Spider bots for building the copies of themselves etcetera at this short notice. Not all by himself, mind you, as the Spider Queen assigned two of her huntsmen to him. But they were, quite frankly, as good as utterly useless for anything other than carrying the equipment to and fro. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He also had the opportunity to enhance a few of the constructs to the point where they not simply struck a target with venom but pumped it into the bloodstream with moderation, so that the subject would – in theory – be able to retain some of their conscience, the smallest bit of the “I”. They were at the very top of complex devices, highly unstable, naturally needing his extra attention. Fortunately, he was far too absorbed to mind the additional labour, very much intrigued to see how the concept of the self was compatible with  hive mentality, if at all. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>An amateur chemistry professor with stars in his eyes once said the <em>first-hand </em>experience is the highest form of study. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What a bunch of nonsense. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those who decide to read any further: Welcome aboard!</p><p>Please note that this work was started in February 2021. The show's state at that time: Season 2 was not released; The main characters of this story had minimum screen time in canon.</p><p>Therefore,</p><p>in here, anything goes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. See the Festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The best place for making new acquaintances.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Arachnophobes, proceed with caution.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If, for any reason, a person winds up in Wan Qian Cheng in the very east of China during the Lunar New Year celebrations, they do not want to miss the parade. Be they a tourist, one of the locals, a relative visiting mother’s or father’s side of the family – they do not want to miss the parade. So, you can very much imagine for yourself the size of the crowd that only kept gathering the further the evening progressed. Hundreds of people, packed tightly at the sidewalks of the main streets. Some stood on the balconies, bending as far as they could when a section of the procession turned a corner, slipping out of their line of vision. Others looked out the windows open wide, trying to take in as much of the sight as their limited space allowed them to. There were quiet observers, enthusiastic screamers, photo maniacs, amateur video takers, professional filming crews, loners, couples, trios, families, groups of friends - the list goes ad infinitum.   </p><p>The commotion and the excitement, which took the city by a swirl that night was hypnotising. Much like peering into the dark rings inside the painted eye of a lion mask as it blinks at you with its huge fuzzy eyelid, claps its bearded jaw underneath the wide curled lip once and keeps walking with the other creatures of its kind. The white furred ones with sparkly green accents strutted confidently, hips swaying, tiny tufts of hair that are tails wagging gently. But once they went up to the crowds their demeanour changed to that of the golden-red lions who playfully shook their bodies in synch with the hits of the drums, getting right up to the shyer members of the audience. The beasts flapped their long eyelashes bewildered, sprung up onto their hind legs, stretched their necks, eyed the scenery, dropped down and went back inside the stream of fabrics and ornaments. The public adored them.  </p><p>Close behind, a snake-like scarlet torso swam up and down through the air guided by one fierce horned head. The dragon slithered right to left, its mane adorned by the orange light garland, and danced through the town centre, somersaulting, while the onlookers cheered. Above it, deep violet sky lit up with fireworks flying up, bursting with a loud boom, casting momentary waves of pigments on the buildings below.  </p><p>In the thick of it all, surrounded by the crashing sound of a cymbal or the melody of a flute curving like a ribbon. Or the leitmotif so distinct you <em> know  </em> what character is about to jump out of the bouncing rows of the parade. For a moment, one might remember that it is all people. When a shiny lion stands up it’s one performer sitting on the shoulders of the other. When an illusive dragon dips down, it’s because a dozen hands swing down the sticks to which it is attached. <em>Someone </em> fires the fireworks. <em>Someone </em>hangs the paper decorations under the edges of the roofs.  </p><p>The festival has been this way for generations because <em>someone</em> cared. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tapping his foot on the pedal he allowed one thought of his own to linger, run around his mind for a bit before thousands of obsessive screeches in his head fused into the EXPECTING_THE_ORDER_INPUT again. He was seated at the Spider Queen’s side, while she waited for the right moment to strike. From the inside of a spider-shaped parade installation, because how could it possibly be anything else; The arachnoid demoness was that sort of super villains who would justify a murder with either lust for power or style. Sometimes both, depending on the mood. </p><p>Their hideout caused somewhat of an expected confusion at the festival for the short time it was there. A grim semi-large black construction with six limbs accordingly, a weak preface to what was about to erupt. It still was disturbing enough to force previously absorbed by the festivities people to turn heads. Pulled by what he can only assume is the collective sense of danger, the outer edges of the crowd took a step back from the procession, the middle layers acted irritated and the back part was pushed against buildings, equally unamused. Which was, of course, irrelevant. </p><p>More so when the neurotic shrieks finally outvoiced his saner parATTACK_PERMISSION_GRANTED/REPEAT/ATTACK_PERMISSON_GRANTED/REPEA- </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's a freakish sight: a scientist punching a civilian. Regardless of what the entertainment industry has been selling everyone for years now: The learned types are designed to be frail and only hurt others when they have the security net of plausible deniability. If there was a health hazard, the possibility of human errors and/or casualties they obviously didn’t know, so how can you charge them with something they weren’t aware of? It got blurrier and messier when bringing corporations into the mix, since more often than not they were the ones calling the shots. Either way-  </p><p>When he lands that blow with the third extra mechanic limb sticking out of his back it is so clear-cut, so effortless, one should wonder just how much of it actually belongs to that animalistic side the venom’s chemicals transmitted to him.  </p><p>When he goes for the second strike with a maniac grin, he might as well mean it.  </p><p>When he plants his own fist into the person’s face, he surely means it.  </p><p>  </p><p>When he- Alright, now he was just beating the crap out of an unconscious body. And definitely meant it.  </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>Shashou Zhu knew what a half-arsed punch looked like and that was not it. Staring at the scientist practically burying his fists into the non-responsive fellow, the huntsman could tell where a hit lacked in force, direction and how the position of a knuckle was all wrong, yada yada. But the obvious commitment was something he was willing to recognise. As much as it turned his purple insides to recognise anything from a human. Yes, the rut might have been sharpened by the energy boost he received from the mistress’s venom, had his skin turn the same lavender shade as hers, got a fancy visor with six lenses – and still was an impostor trough and trough.   </p><p>The spider demon scratched his beard-like spikes at the chin, his four eyeballs watching those rookie fists fall with less and less drive until the mad man finally tired himself out, struggling to stand up straight. He was breathing in that desperate manner like an addict suddenly knocked out of their high.  </p><p>Now, and this might be hard to believe, but Shashou Zhu could actually die if he ever did such a thing as minding his own business. Would fall over right then and there, all four legs curled up. An unfortunate curse, but what can a demon do.  </p><p>His lower limbs carried his torso to the dazed human who stood over another stunned human. Somehow the bleeding latter seeming more alive out of the two.  </p><p>The demon tilted his head to the side, arms crossed, and said in that slimy tone of his,   </p><p>“Are we feeling better now?”  </p><p>The scientist must have been miles away, because the second the question landed in the space between them, he started jerking his face in all directions, as if searching for the source of the sound.   </p><p>But even when he found it, his visor still wandered around. Like there was someone else the demon could have been addressing in this graveyard of what once was the New Year's festival.  </p><p>Shashou Zhu pointedly looked around the empty street littered with discarded costumes and other rubbish.  </p><p>“I’m talking to <em>you</em>, fool.”   </p><p>He moved closer, the tips of his legs clanking on the concrete, “Watch out, you might dirty the pretty lab coat. Humans are terribly squishy.”  </p><p>The other man snapped his attention to the body underneath his feet and Shashou Zhu could practically see the equations begin to fly over that brain casket. Stumbling back, the scientist pushed his six-eyed visor up onto the once black now acid green hair, gaping at the mess left by his little “episode”.   </p><p>The spider demon would <em>love</em> to say the human looked terrified. But the expression plastered across his face was more that of the one you make when hearing a deeply upsetting fact. Something you know is true and cannot be changed but makes your guts boil nonetheless like <em>how </em><em>dare</em>.  </p><p>“Are they dead?”  </p><p>At long last, a coherent sentence.   </p><p>Shashou Zhu studied the ruined thing on the ground, making a mental note on how their chest was still rising and falling.  </p><p>“Not quite. Then again, an attempt can always be appreciated.”  </p><p>The scientist did not respond, and the two soon stood in an uncomfortable silence. The huntsman hated those. Because it usually meant that a person was not giving him any reactions, any material. Which is the biggest of the insults in his book.  </p><p>He casually strolled right up to the body, smirking at the other man who by now checked out again, giving the burning city ahead of them a thousand-yard stare. The distant screams were just at the cusp of an earshot.  </p><p>“You know”, he paused for effect, “It really hits different when you are the one bringing a person to that state.”  </p><p>The demon smiled, “No pun intended.”  </p><p>“The more delicate creatures such as the mistress would call it a work for those of inferior standing. And while I would never dare disagree with her judgement, I’d say the emperors, advisers and scholars of a long time past deprived themselves of an immense pleasure that is beating a person you hate until your knuckle turns dark, while they are lost for a clever comeback. No snappy words that can give them a false sense of security, no nothing.”  </p><p>Shashou Zhu rubbed his wrist for a moment before looking up at the scientist again, “The conversations with a fist are very brief.”  </p><p>The catatonic man definitely regained some of his self-awareness at some point during the speech. But instead of catching the conversation threat the demon so obviously threw him he simply answered with, “I didn’t hate them”, and began pulling the unconscious person by the legs towards a nearby alleyway.  </p><p>A man of few words. He hasn’t genuinely spoke to him before just now, but he could tell this one could fit in either of the two human categories demons actually acknowledged: the terrible bores and the ones so entertaining it actually hurt to have them around. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>How big is <em>big </em>for a spider? See, this primarily depends on the person observing the animal than the animal itself.  To some, one life exemplar the size of a fingernail is too much already. All the while, others might see the sixty plus something feet sculpture and wish it was real. It is all the matter of perspective. And it was the matter of perspective to the citizens of Wan Qian Cheng. Until that fine evening of the Lunar New Year when they would acquaint themselves with the largest representation of a spider seen in the last two millenniums.   </p><p>The Arachnoid Base loomed over the central district as it plunged its way through high rise buildings, squashing the lower ones in the process. From the ground she seemed to stretch in each direction of the earth endlessly, completely engulfing the sky with her sternum. The mechanical legs ripped into concrete roads, parked <em>and</em> moving cars, anything that got caught in between, pushing the robust structure ever closer to the core of the megapolis. To where the bigger crowds were located.  </p><p>Held together by Spider Queen's magic, she was the manifestation of the inner world of one of the most ambitious demonesses out there. Magnificent, cutthroat havoc-wreaking machine, powered by the energy of just about every single demon who made the crucial mistake of encroaching on her property - the entire city, that is. They were hunted down one by one. A few encounters resulted in gory fights, battles worthy of poetry and praise from the highest of beings. The most, however, consisted of careless walking directly into fall pits, jaw spring traps or straightforward waltzing right into the spider demon’s lair. Which was equally outrageous as it was baffling. Their ancestors would have torn their own horns, fangs and claws out, were they to know of how undemanding each of those captures was. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shashou Zhu turned his head away from the Arachnoid Base going about her rampage far above him. The scientist must have been performing his mumbo-jumbo sciency tricks on the body for those three mind-eroding minutes. Far above the spider demon’s patience threshold that was one minute long on a good day – and today certainly was a good gay – and three seconds long on a bad one.  </p><p>But rejoice, oh mighty Heavens, there he was, dusting his black lab coat as he walked out of an alleyway. He put his visor back down over his eyes.  </p><p>The huntsman met him in the middle of the road, a shit eating grin covering his annoyance.  </p><p>“Pray do tell, what is the purpose of hiding a body in a soon-to-be ghost town? Is it inherent in humans to save each other or are you the one dim-wit of the bunch?”  </p><p>The man found himself much quicker this time around, “For your information, I was attaching a tracker.”  </p><p>He pulled out a tiny phone-like device out of his pocket, holding it up for the demon to see. On a small pixilated map a bright dot was blinking in and out.  </p><p>“The Queen orders not to let a single one slip out.”  </p><p>  </p><p>Shashou Zhu added the usage of the present tense to his list of observations before raising one hand up, “Alright then.<em> What </em><em>else </em>is the mistress telling you?”  </p><p>“The main power source target is about to arrive at the base. The direction reads: Do not proceed with acquiring the second power source target until the main power source target has been acquired.”  </p><p>  </p><p>The huntsman stared the scientist out. Obviously, that was some kind of secret language used by the members of a science cult. And him speaking in those charades with Shashou Zhu could only mean that he was being initiated. Terrific.   </p><p>“And now take me to your quantum-coding atom-counting masters”, he did a small – not too low – bow in demonstration of devotion for his new religion.  </p><p>But the brother-lunatic was so busy looking at the city that it was clear he didn’t notice the thick layer of sarcasm nor did he care.   </p><p>“What I mean is that we should wait.”  </p><p>“Oh really?”  </p><p>“At least until the Queen orders otherwise.”  </p><p>“Huh.”  </p><p>“Yes.”  </p><p>  </p><p>And so, they waited. In the middle of the road. Body in an alleyway. Raging fires up in the districts ahead. Green smoke filling the atmosphere. Dozens of Spider Bots must have been crowding stores, offices and apartments. Toppling everything that ran, crawled or stood frozen. And the two of them were just <em>waiting</em>. Which is the purest of tortures, but Shashou Zhu wouldn’t disobey an order from the mistress. He would rather stuff a spider spray down his throat.  </p><p>But did it really count as disobeying if he wanted to hustle the outsider for a bit? The demon peered at the scientist who was twirling the locating device in his hands.  </p><p>“So”, the huntsman began and the other light purple individual didn’t even do as much as look at him.  </p><p>“Are we just basking in the beauty of the moment now? Is that the objective?”  </p><p>He could see the device stop turning in the human's fingers as they gripped it tightly.  </p><p>“Do you want me to entertain you with a game of ‘I spy’ or something? The Queen clearly stated that we must wait. The objectives are defined and if you, Mister- … Mister- Aaaee he haha. Hmm...”  </p><p>The scientist bit on his lip hard.  </p><p>“Mister-?”  </p><p>“Khm...”  </p><p>The huntsman folded his arms, “No, no. Take your time. We have quite enough of it tonight.”  </p><p>Of course, he didn’t remember his family name. Forget the first name. They conversed with each other exactly once during the entire operation of overtaking Wan Qian Cheng. That “once” was happening now. The spider demon felt centuries older from watching the moron produce random sounds and incoherent excuses. How hard could it be to ask the question already and spare the two of them this suffering?  </p><p>“Shashou Zhu”, the demon said.  </p><p>The blabbering mess of a man immediatly became silent, then responded shakily,  </p><p>“Yes, yes... A little on the nose.”  </p><p>“Tsk. See if you can do better. What is your name? I don’t believe the mistress ever referred to you with anything other than ‘a human’.”  </p><p>And the said human opened his mouth in preparation to provide his conversation partner with an unambiguous answer. A simple answer in a simple interaction between two colleagues. [insert family name here][insert first name here]. He could handle it. Handle talking like a real person.  </p><p>But after a moment of not getting anywhere with him, Shashou Zhu had to wonder – out loud, obviously – ,  </p><p>“Say... Do you, perchance, have no name? Is your job just what you are? Mr. Scientist?!”  </p><p>  </p><p>The metallic limbs at the human’s back rolled inward, as if trying to hold him by the hips and shoulders.  </p><p>  </p><p>“I- It must have been misplaced in the long-term memory because of the.. venom.”  </p><p>For the first time during their exchange, the human looked down. Not devastated, as that, Shashou Zhu learned, was apparently an uncommon emotion to him. He penetrated concrete with his hundredth variation of a contemplative look. Covered by the visor yet still so apparent.  </p><p>“Then <em>I </em><em>guess </em>it wouldn’t be lethal to give you a new one?  </p><p>Let’s see...”  </p><p>The human snapped his head up at the mumbling demon. For the right reasons. Shashou Zhu himself was aware how, given this much power, he would most definitely find a way to abuse it. But how should a person who wields the languages of numbers, graphs and periodic tables be named? Nutcase, if you ask Shashou Zhu.
Hm. Well, he was exceptional at speaking like an underdeveloped A.I. posing as an actual person.  </p><p>  </p><p>“How about Syntax?”  </p><p>The man ran his thumb over his thin moustache, “I would much rather have you call me a human. Your proposition is... lacking in refinement.”  </p><p>“Too bad”, the demon shrugged, “Now you’re Syntax. And let me tell you, Syntax, what I spy. I spy a beam of light travelling towards the base, Syntax. Which means that the ‘main power source target', or whatever, is here, and we should be moving out.  </p><p> Syntax.”  </p><p>By the time he finished speaking, Syntax had a strained smile stretched across his face. He truly was a trooper, tolerating Shashou Zhu as long as he has. But now the purple demon was finally seeing the pieces peel off from the surface of rationality and nonchalance.  </p><p>  </p><p>“Indeed”, Syntax said and Shashou Zhu didn’t need to see his hidden by the visor eyes to know they were giving him a murder glare.  </p><p>  </p><p>“We are going to go far together, Syntax.”  </p><p>  </p><p>“I’ll make sure to enjoy it every step of the way.”  </p><p>  </p><p>“Oh <em>you will</em>.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's not going to be all pain and no fun. But I will take you for a few walks down the misery street. ~ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Off to the Weather Station</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One human and two demons take a nice, quiet, uneventful ride across the city.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Those who fear needles, watch out for the second paragraph.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When a Spider Bot jumps at a person, their first instinct is to protect their head, their face. Which is reasonable: it <em>is </em>where most vital sensory organs are usually situated. But they are not what the Spider Bot needs. It needs the vulnerable back. If it can <em>just</em> get to the back, it can fulfil its main function. Once there it will use one of its four legs to hug the person, hold them down long enough for the second step. And the second step is less comforting. <br/>
 </p><p>The default version of the robot was constructed to have a disinfected needle. It must be released immediately after the scanner searched the area for any obstacles and found none. It is very thin, so it cannot inflict any actual damage, won’t even leave a scar if removed. But when the sharp end is inserted near the spinal cord, the venom will be transmitted; this is the start of a sleeping mode for the individual’s personality. It will be put on hold as long as the liquid is not removed or somehow made ineffective. Chemicals replace consciousness. The person is now like a worker ant. They may move, breathe, grow. But they do it for the core of the system. For the Queen of the nest.  </p><p> </p><p>Wan Qian Cheng was slowly becoming a giant nest. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>A bright streak of light penetrated the sky. Syntax could see it plunge directly into the wall of green fog where the Arachnoid Base was ravaging the streets. It must have belonged to the legendary protector of the city. The one who the Spider Queen held a bitter grudge against. The one whose magical energy could surpass that of all the demons captured in the base multiplied. The victorious, the handsome, the one and only-  </p><p>PRIMARY_POWER_SOURCE_TARGET  </p><p>Syntax winced at the noises in his head rising in volume at the mere mention of the hero in the small section of the brain where he stored his own thoughts. But it was only logical the collective mind was disturbed. The interference from any opposing side could endanger the entire operation-THE_QUEEN no, the- THE_NEST for the love of- PROTECT_THE_NEST-  <br/>
  </p><p>Click.  <br/>
  </p><p>His mental collision of opinions was interrupted by Shahou Zhu pulling at the door handle of yet another car.   </p><p>“No, this won’t do at all”, the demon grumbled before moving to the next vehicle parked down the street. The way he has been doing for the last five minutes while the two of them expected more precise directions from the Queen, the bots, whatever it was that notified Syntax through the means of shared psyche.  </p><p>Shashou Zhu walked over to a large van. Its other characteristics were hard to define because of the darkness of the late evening and, of course, the amount of smoke in the air. Regardless, Shahou Zhu seemed to have found what he was looking for with such excessive meticulousness.  </p><p>He slapped the side of the van, leaving his palm to stay there, “This one right here will do.”  </p><p>Syntax eyed him through the visor intensely.  </p><p>“Excuse me my curiosity.”  </p><p>“Never.”  </p><p> </p><p>Sigh.  </p><p>“I would<em> really </em>like to know why we suddenly need this vehicle. Half an hour ago the Queen created the base for all of our transportation needs. But this”, he waved with his arm at the entirety of the van, “How would this be of any use?”  </p><p>Shashou Zhu put his hands on his black mechanic hips, “Well, we don’t know what the mistress wants at this very moment, do we now? Might need to move around quickly if we wish to keep up with her orders.”  </p><p>Fair enough. But he did, however, have to wonder if the demon could drive with the grotesque structure replacing his two legs – a common requirement when it came to driving safely. Syntax himself wouldn’t be of much help either. He never handled this type of vehicle. He never handled any type of vehicle that was considered ordinary and not some flying, burrowing, swimming invention of his.  </p><p>“And why the van?”  </p><p>Shashou Zhu groaned, “<em>Because </em>nothing else on this street will fit in the three of us!”  </p><p>Syntax raised an eyebrow, which would have been more meaningful if it wasn’t hidden by his visor, “Three?”  </p><p>“Yes, three. Speaking of which-”  </p><p>The spider demon pulled one of the many sphere-shaped grenades from the belt on his chest. He first casually wiped it with the furred rim of his coat, then just as casually hurled it at the side of a nearby building and watched the ball detonate.  </p><p>The human had to duck down on reflex, shielding his sensitive ears from the aggressive thunderous boom that shook the ground. When the sound waves ceased to spread, he cracked his eyes open. The wall where the explosive was sent flying... He couldn't actually identify the substance or name the colour, but either way it painted the windows and the facade very brightly. Leaving something of a mark, a rhombus-shaped skull.  </p><p>He turned to Shashou Zhu, “Do we really need to get attention to ourselves like this?”  </p><p>“You don’t know my ways, <em>Syntax</em>. But hush now, there he comes.”  </p><p>Across the street a smashing noise ripped the air. As if something heavy crashed down, splintering in pieces. A massive figure supported by four mechanic legs – similar to Shashou Zhu’s but of far more imposing size – began to approach the two. Piece by piece, he emerged from the murkiness: wide uncovered purple chest equipped with defined muscles, four small green eyes, four large claws on the back curving around him, the other two extending past the shoulders, ready to strike.  </p><p>He held a torn out door under his armpit.  </p><p>“Uh... Huntsman? I don’t think there is a point in searching inside cars tonight”, he allowed the metal piece to slip out of his grasp and hit the concrete underneath with a crack, “The Queen must have chased everyone away towards the city centre.”  </p><p>Shashou Zhu waved dismissively, “Eh, forget it. We have a new direction. And while we’re at it, how is our personal number station doing?”, Shashou Zhu looked at Syntax, “Any messages perhaps?”  </p><p>He needs to hold it together.  </p><p>But Shashou Zhu is such an a-AN_ALLY.  </p><p>  </p><p>“Nothing so far.”  </p><p>“Hm. Well then”, the purple demon moved forward, shoving him with the pointy tip of one of his front legs so that the man would also come towards the giant, “Don’t be shy, introduce yourself.”  </p><p>With one final push, Syntax stumbled, stopping an inch away from the colossal figure that was the second huntsman. Instinctively, his body shrunk under the sheer amount of intimidation radiating from the demon. Meeting him face to face was nothing like observing him from the side. He always seemed much smaller from across the Spider Queen’s lair.  </p><p>Syntax cleared his throat, “We have seen each other before. But”, he pressed his palms together, “in the light of recent <em>circumstances</em>, I’d say an introduction is overdue. I’m-”  </p><p>He gave Shashou Zhu, who stood with folded arms and a smug grin, a nasty side-eye. It's probably for the best that his visor hid it.  </p><p>“I’m Syntax”, the man hissed, “But it is quite alright if you decide to call me literally anything else.”  </p><p>The giant thought for a second. “No, I think Syntax is very nice.”  </p><p>There was a cackle on the side.  </p><p>  </p><p>After that, the bigger spider demon simply stared Syntax down, hesitant to take the conversation one step further. Awkwardness hung in the air thicker than the dark fog surrounding the three individuals, which wasn’t pitch-black solely because of the street lights.  </p><p>Syntax had to be the street light of this interaction.   </p><p>“So... What is your name?”  </p><p>The giant rubbed the back of his neck, as if giving his name to him was something he had to consider.   </p><p>Shashou Zhu walked over to the other demon, stopping at his side, apparently now determined to take on the task of introducing him, “He goes by the last name-”  </p><p>“Just call me Goliath.”  </p><p>  </p><p>Shashou Zhu turned to Goliath with an expression of utter disbelief. “What are you doing? He needs to address us formally! How else are we going to assert our dominance?!”  </p><p>“He’s the member of the team”, Goliath shrugged.  </p><p>Shashou Zhu flapped his arms, “Oh give me a break. He’s a <em>scientist </em>! He doesn’t deserve to know our code names!”  </p><p>Goliath looked at Syntax and pointed at the smaller angry demon, “You can call him Huntsman.”  </p><p>Now it was Syntax’s turn to smirk, “Huh. What were you saying about my job also being my name?”  </p><p>“He actually chose this one for himself”, Goliath pointed out.  </p><p>“Did he now?”  </p><p>“ALRIGHT, I think that is more than enough introductions for today!”, Huntsman spat out, face growing dark purple by the second.  </p><p>The two watched him stomp over to the van, attach himself by the legs to it and put his fist through the glass window. He turned the door handle, swung the door open and climbed inside. In between aggressive shuffling, he barked, “Any updates on the mission?”  </p><p>Syntax rubbed his chin, still smiling, “I actually got one a minute ago. But I couldn’t possibly interrupt this informative exchange.”  </p><p>“Whatever. You’re driving.”  </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>“Heh.. What?” </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>He would enjoy this every step of the way. Was that what he said?  </p><p>  </p><p>Well  </p><p>He was not enjoying being showed onto the driver seat. He was not enjoying being verbally assaulted and forced to tinker with the keyhole with whatever the professionals had on their person. Which was a screwdriver and a pair of weirdly shaped hooks. Don’t ask. He was not enjoying the struggle to get out of the parking spot.  </p><p>He was not enjoying burning rubber while racing at the top speed across the streets of Wan Qian Cheng without a single clue of what he was doing.   </p><p>They could hit a pedestrian, if any of those were still around. Which would be the greatest inconvenience, and he did not want to be anywhere near the steering wheel if that happened. He also had to avoid crashing into his own Spider Bots that lacked the analysing capacity to recognise the road murderer approaching and move aside. He didn’t design them to be highly intelligent, just perform one specific function.  </p><p>The moment Syntax though that, the front bumper met a bot. The robot rolled over the windscreen leaving parts of itself stuck in the glass as well as the venom spilling everywhere. It continued its way across the roof, then crashed onto the road, disappearing out of the view in the small mirror at Huntsman’s side.  </p><p>“Did you have to create so many?”, the demon turned to him.  </p><p>Syntax pushed a button to remove mechanic guts off the windscreen, “Yes.”  </p><p>He eyed the road like it was going to form a rift, swallowing their vehicle whole. His visor was up, allowing him to at least try and mind the colourful road signs. Goliath was packed tightly in the backseat, spine pressed against the ceiling, legs all over the back interior. He stayed quiet for the most part. Huntsman, on the other hand, was providing the directions. With all the passive-aggressiveness of a side-seat driver, constantly mentioning how Syntax should watch out for this, ignore that, turn right fast, turn left carefully, frequently raising a hand at the man, as if ready to tug him but never actually doing it. Syntax couldn’t defend his tethered dignity since he did need those guidelines. Otherwise, he would have been left to control the van on his own, which was out of the question. All the same, his fingers were gripping the wheel so tightly from building nerves, he could have definitely ripped it off.  </p><p>Huntsman wasn’t the only one buzzing into his ear with navigation advices. Hundreds, thousands of paranoid shrieks urged him to TURN_NINETY_DEGREES right, left, not unlike a defective navigating device, sometimes on, sometimes off. Those gaps were filled by the equally frustrating spider demon.  </p><p>The algorithm for keeping his sanity intact was the following: Look at the city, look away, wait for a minute, repeat. Only for a millisecond, Syntax would glance to the side. Glistening facades, shop signs, street lamps merged into a kaleidoscope of colours. Blue, maroon, orange, and so on and so forth. Wan Qian Cheng was not yet powered down, so he had to take advantage of this brief period. Catch the sight before it would be eradicated by the destruction.  </p><p>He would focus on the road instantly if he caught even the tiniest glimpse of a civilian. Eyes clouded by thin layer of chemicals, jaw hanging. They were dragging their feet to where the venom required. Specifically, THE_CORE ... or more specifically, the Arachnoid Base.  </p><p>Soon, Syntax had to move over to the highway integrated deep within the city. From there, one had access to most of the road branches in Wan Qian Cheng and, thankfully, no room for possessed people stumbling over themselves in a haze.  </p><p>  </p><p>After a quarter of an hour, the commands in his head shifted into continuous TURN_NINETY_DEGREES_RIGHT/REPEAT/TURN_NINETY_DEGRESS_RIGHT/REPEAT/TH- And he couldn’t make much of it, since there was no turn. Not until a sign board informed him that there would be one ahead in less than a mile, leading right up to their destination.  </p><p>Syntax would be thrilled to conclude their mind-draining ride.  </p><p>So, when his side-driver said,  </p><p>  </p><p>“Don’t mind the next turn.”  </p><p>  </p><p>He had the full right to ask,  </p><p>“Why? The sign said it’s the direct route.”  </p><p>Syntax tilted his head towards Huntsman. The spider demon sat on the front seat, lower limbs spread out awkwardly, gripping the edges of the cushion, so he wouldn’t fall over.  </p><p>“I know a side route. We will get there just as fast, so shut it and keep driving”, he said, eyes fixed on the road.  </p><p>“A side route? It can’t be shorter than the route we’re about to see. This is not how the metric system works!”  </p><p>Huntsman shifted his attention to him, the vein on his neck seeming more profound as well as the edge in his voice, “But you’ll still have to pass that turn. Because I told you so, and, unlike some, I actually know what I’m doing.”  </p><p>  </p><p>TURN_NINETY_DEGREES_RIGHT  </p><p>  </p><p>“The Queen commands us to turn right.”  </p><p>  </p><p>Huntsman narrowed his eyes on him, “The mistress won’t know we took a <em>shorter </em>path.”  </p><p>“You said you would never disagree with her judgement!”  </p><p>“Do you have to bring up everything I’ve said to you today?!”  </p><p>Syntax squeezed the wheel, “If you keep contradicting yourself- “  </p><p>TURN_NINETY_DEGREES_RIGHT  </p><p>Huntsman grasped the headrest on his side, now fully turning to the man behind the wheel, “We are <em>not</em> taking that turn.”  </p><p>Syntax snapped back, “This is not logical or productive! I will do as the Queen orders.”  </p><p>“You will not.”  </p><p>“I will. I’m taking that turn!”  </p><p>“Just let him take the turn, Huntsman!”, a voice pleaded from the backseat.  </p><p>The demon climbed up a little, yelling at him, “No Goliath! There’s that stupid research facility – Institution of biology and crap, we’re not going near that thing!”  </p><p>TURN_NINETY_DE-  </p><p>Syntax leaned closer, “Because of a research facility? Are you serious?! I’m turning!”  </p><p>Huntsman sprung up, taking the edges of the wheel in his hands, “In your dreams!”  </p><p>And so, the tug of war commenced. The vehicle began zigzagging across the wide road, almost tipping over a few times.  </p><p>The turn came into view.  </p><p>“You overgrown fly eater!”  </p><p>TURN_NINETY_D-  </p><p>“Filthy human!”  </p><p>TURN_NINETY_  </p><p>“Evolution anomaly!”  </p><p>“Numberphile!”  </p><p>TURN_NINE  </p><p>“We’re turning!”  </p><p>TURN_N  </p><p>“No!”  </p><p>TURN  </p><p><b> <em> “Guys the border!”  </em> </b> </p><p>“What borde-sSHIIITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>For many years now, the Weather Station has belonged to a whole other rang of architecturally-impressive assets of the city. On the ground it looked like a cluster of merged structures with edges tilted at sharp angles. As a building it was complex and merely imagining the positioning of its load-bearing walls could force one parts of the brain to collide with the others. But strangely enough, it proved to be the ideal extension of the district, the most balanced addition to its urban design. For that, it was very beloved by the people who had to live in its proximity, looking at it every day. </p><p>On the inside, large bright halls were placed in a spiral, walls reaching up to hundreds of feet in height, separating different sections of the station: pools, aquarium, botanic gardens, planetarium, hotels, offices and the actual command quarters for manipulating the weather across the country. The last department was not that difficult to spot; It had a grand mosaic of a dragon right above the entrance. Entering, however, was strictly prohibited for any common visitors. Only verified individuals and government officials had the permission to set a foot inside the rooms where the actual orders for changing the humidity of the air, its salinity etcetera were distributed and carried out.  </p><p>The skyscraper-like tower of the Weather Station that disappeared far into the clouds was a mere tourist attraction. Yes, it had the ability to cause lightning or a temporary flood. But after a certain period of misusage, which the system would eventually recognise by detecting some unusual patters in the atmosphere, the control console would shut down. The employees seated at its side were instructed to only make slight gentle changes to the weather and act busy if anyone became too curious about the process.  </p><p>Still, the tower was perfect for the purposes of having a panoramic look at Wan Qian Cheng through the pyramid-shaped glass facade. Because everything had to have a function, even an aesthetic one. The city’s architects drafted the Weather Station with great care to be useful <em> and  </em>pleasing to the eye. </p><p> </p><p>Imagine how awful would it be if, say, a vehicle crashed into the side of one of its sections covered with fragile glass? </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The van was above the ground, stuck in the wall where it was hammered by the impact. The flames were lighting the sidewalk and the three figures standing on it, watching the remains of once-a-vehicle burn out. </p><p>There was a serene silence between them before Goliath decided to finally say something and completely ruin the moment, </p><p>“Well, friends! ‘The destination, not the journey matters’, as they say!” </p><p>“This is not what they say”, Syntax ran his hands over his face. </p><p>“Isn’t having two legs supposed to make you a better driver?”, Huntsman complained. </p><p>Syntax looked down, speaking into his palms, “<em>Why </em>does the Queen keep you two around again?” </p><p>“Hey! We’re the best huntsmen out there. Right, Huntsman?” </p><p>The smaller demon stood with his arms crossed and his chin pressed to the chest, “I don’t know about you, but I have a sudden urge for human meat like in the olden days. Preferably smart human meat.” </p><p>“Let’s just <em>go</em>”, Syntax said, stepping away to investigate the scenery. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just to the side of their fire show, a wide wall went all the way to the Heavens. It must have been the backside of the Weather Station judging by the lack of flashy signs and the absence of the front entrance. But there was a backdoor. </p><p>“Hm. Convenient”, Syntax noted to himself. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not convenient”, Huntsman skittered over to him, “It’s the shortcut I was talking about.” </p><p>Goliath joined the two, “So it all worked out in the end.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, just go there and tear out the door for us alread-” </p><p> </p><p>Huntsman stopped, following the direction of his teammate's stare. They both watched Syntax walk over to the metal frame, observe it for a moment, then pull out the same black device he showed the smaller demon a while ago.  </p><p>“It has a coded lock”, he clarified, again, more to himself than to anyone. </p><p>The demons exchanged looks. </p><p>“Are you kidding me right now?”, Huntsman mumbled, stepping forward, “HEY Syntax! Do you need plastic gloves for that or a disinfectant perhaps?” </p><p>“Do you have them?” </p><p>Huntsman eyed him with the blankest expression he ever had to make in all his life. </p><p>“Rip that door out.” </p><p>“I’m afraid I don’t see the point in doing so. I have the hacking device right here.” </p><p>The demon began advancing towards him, “I’m telling you to <em>rip that door out</em>.” </p><p>But Syntax did not comply, and Huntsman had to advance harder before large hands suddenly lifted him up into the air. Goliath’s hands. He immediately started twisting and turning in them, spewing out obscenities at the human, while the bigger demon tried to calm him down. </p><p>“Leave him be.” </p><p>“What? Are you afraid, Syntax?! You <em>loved </em>punching the living hell out of that person. How is a door any different?!” </p><p>“Sometimes I wish you had no mouth, buddy”, Goliath shook his head. </p><p>“Just admit that it feels good to be violent! Any morals you had won’t help you through your problems. Only letting it all out will!” </p><p>“True. But stop messing with him!” </p><p>“I will annoy him into listening to me if that’s what it takes”, Huntsman looked back at Syntax, “JUST DO SOMETHING FOR YOURSELF Y-” </p><p>
  <span class="font-big"> <em> Crash </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>His additional limb cut into the door, penetrating the material enough to have it in a firm hold. And with one good swing, the metal piece came off the hinges. He tossed it onto the ground, and it fell with a piercing noise. </p><p>Syntax glared at the two demons, put his visor back down and walked through the door-sized hole. </p><p> </p><p>Huntsman took his chance to jump out of Goliath's weakened grasp. </p><p>The giant frowned,</p><p>“Wasn’t this <em>a little</em> too much?” </p><p>The other demon only responded with a smile. He moved towards the newly created entrance to the Weather Station. Goliath sighed heavily and followed suit. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They didn't die because they were wearing seatbelts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Chase before the Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Weather Station has a lot to offer. Including troubles.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No special warnings here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Acquaint yourself with two violent brutes. Check. Steal a van. Check. Destroy a van. Check. Break the backdoor. Check. Help the bigger brute push through the entrance. Check. The only thing left to be done was to get inside the headquarters to see where the secondary power source target was. Before the avalanche of collapsing buildings reached this side of Wan Qian Cheng. And it would. Despite being controlled by THE_QUEEN, the Arachnoid Base was far less graceful in her movements but twice as uncaring. A proper set of traits for an eradicator of megapolises.  </p><p>The group also had to find their way in a completely dark building, as it was now late night outside, and the Weather Station wasn’t receiving any natural lighting. Endless halls separated into even more endless halls. Rooms merged. Ceilings led to nowhere.  </p><p>Fortunately, his visor had a night vision setting. He didn’t have time to refine it, so the visual range lacked in size, and the details blurred into green smudges. But at least he could recognise walls suddenly appearing before him as he walked deeper into the station. It would've been useful to have the venom somehow give him this kind of ability instead of simply turning his eyes bright green-   </p><p>The sound of something hitting the ground behind him rung through the wide space. Syntax spun around, still adjusting to the all-consuming blackness.  </p><p>He assessed the scene. Goliath. A pot with a plant of unknown origin lying on the ground. Huntsman standing at his side and hissing in a half-whispery voice,  </p><p>“<span class="font-small">Watch the limbs, will you?</span>”  </p><p>“<span class="font-small">My bad</span>”, the giant rumbled quietly, “<span class="font-small">It wasn’t making any noise.</span>”  </p><p>“<span class="font-small">We’re huntsmen,</span> <em> <span class="font-small">assassins</span></em><span class="font-small">, creatures lurking in the shadows</span>”, Huntsman began to walk, “<span class="font-small">We have to slither through the dark like a-!</span>”  </p><p>He bumped into a different pot, and it tumbled down loudly right next to Syntax, forcing him to recoil in surprise.  </p><p>The demon glared at the object for a moment.   </p><p> </p><p>“<span class="font-small">Curse you and all silent things.</span>”  </p><p>  </p><p>Syntax tilted his head, “Don’t you have heightened senses because of your demon ancestry? And why are you whispering? The station is closed off during the Lunar New Year.”  </p><p>His voice reflected off the walls in an echo, and Huntsman immediately went, “<span class="font-small">Shhh!</span>”  </p><p>After listening to the sound dissipate somewhere far in the hallway, he stared down at him. Which, in turn, sent a chill down the man’s spine:  Huntsman’s eyes looked like four bright spheres floating freely in the air.  </p><p>He began to explain, still in a low volume,  </p><p>“<span class="font-small">There are various types of demons. You’re generalising.</span>”  </p><p>Syntax crossed his arms, trying to ignore the other’s appearance, “<span class="font-small">You’re one to talk.</span>”  </p><p>The demon rolled his eyes. And, In the dark, it was a nightmare fuel unlike any Syntax has ever seen.  </p><p>Keep calm. He’s AN_ALLY.  </p><p>“<span class="font-small">Not to sound disrespectful, but our arachnoid roots gave us crappy vision</span>”, Huntsman continued, moving towards an archway barely at the edge of Syntax’s circle of visibility.  </p><p>All the while, Goliath just entered the said circle. But he was too tall to completely fit in it; His eyes also seemed to hang freely above the black mass of sharp-edged spider legs.  </p><p>The giant lifted his arm, most likely to rub the back of his neck, “<span class="font-small">He’s right. My relatives and his relatives never were a visual lot.</span>”  </p><p>Huntsman gripped the edge of the wall, peering around the corner, “<span class="font-small">You’d think our superior sense of smell and hearing would compensate for that. But this place must have been washed ten times over, because I’m not catching any chemical threads we left the last time we were here.</span>”   </p><p>“<span class="font-small">You were here before?</span>”  </p><p>“<span class="font-small">How do you think I knew the shortcut? All kinds of big names gather in the Weather Station. And we have- had employees who wanted some of those big names lying in the ditch.</span>”  </p><p>Syntax reached him together with Goliath. The two spider demons began turning their heads in all directions, probably searching for those mysterious threads, whereas the human simply stood beside them, already seeing the good part of what he guessed was the entrance lobby. The space had one continuous reception desk and a few sofas. The rest was obscured by shadows, so he couldn’t estimate the proportions of the room, but ACCESSING_VISUAL_MEMORY they needed to move straight forward and there would be a pathway leading to the west wing, after that ACCESSING_VISUAL_MEMORY_ he- ACCESSING_VISUAL_MEMORY he didn’t ACCE- he did <em> not </em> know exactly where the headquarters were, but the group would have to look for a mosaic of a dragon.  </p><p>Syntax finally decided to start walking to which his partners in crime responded with discontent noises.  </p><p>He spun around, “<span class="font-small">Look, my university colleagues and I had multiple meetings here. I know the way.</span>”  </p><p>Huntsman stopped his annoyed growls, “<span class="font-small">Wait. The conqueror of the city was once a teacher?</span>”  </p><p>“<span class="font-small">Professor</span>”, Syntax corrected him.  </p><p>“<span class="font-small">My, my. We just keep learning things about each other tonight. Well, teach, come back here before I make you.</span>”  </p><p>But the human wasn’t returning, which made Huntsman clench his fists so that he could see. All the same, some part of him simply refused to bend under the wishes of that unstable individual again.   </p><p>However, when it finally seemed as if Huntsman was about to lose his nerve, Goliath twitched and announced,  </p><p>“<span class="font-small">I smell it, Huntsman.</span>”  </p><p>  </p><p>The smaller demon at once abandoned his staring contest with the man’s visor.  </p><p>“<span class="font-small">What?</span>”, he took a sniff of the air, “<span class="font-small">Oh, you’re right. Syntax, get back here, idiot!</span>”  </p><p>“<span class="font-small">Why? What did you smell, Goliath?</span>”  </p><p>The giant kept his eyes locked on the darkness behind him, “<span class="font-small">It’s the security system. Do as Huntsman tells you!</span>”  </p><p>Syntax shifted his attention back to the front of the hall. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>In case of an emergency, such as a break in, the Weather Station wouldn’t stand idly, observing as its precious records of precipitations were stolen, its hotel rooms trashed and its delicate control equipment picked apart to be sold on a black market or something similar. It would defend itself.</p><p>Or rather, a bot would defend it. A white cylindrical body with smooth edges. Half the size of an average human. A long dark gap running in the middle with built-in sensor. One tiny wheel for rolling around.  </p><p>During peaceful hours, this small machine and dozens of its copies would greet visitors, provide navigation around the building, even guide people around the planetarium. It had to be user-friendly and compassionate as much as its coding allowed it. Therefore, the lead designers of this bot were required to carefully define the line between “good” and “evil” for it, which is a ruthless request to give to any developer of a machine, but they did their best: The bot could distinguish between a toddler and an adult, an employee and a visitor, etcetera, and it had multiple specific sets of questions, which would be launched in very particular situations that the artificial intelligence would deem “strange”. During night-time, every encounter with a person fell under that category, but still, provoking the bot took some skill.  </p><p>It was a cute little thing for the most part. So much so that the frequent visitors of the station gave this model a name. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Little Keeper?  </p><p>Weren’t they supposed to only be active during daytime? Syntax scratched his chin. He side-eyed his demon companions who were making all kinds of silent gestures, determined to persuade him into coming back. He couldn’t grasp why they suddenly became so alerted because of one robot. And Little Keeper at that. This model was the sweetheart of the Weather Station, the worst thing it could do is to report a person to the security, but even that could be avoided if one chose their words with strategy.  </p><p>He began walking towards the bot, not listening to Huntsman’s “<span class="font-small">That nutcase will get us killed!</span>”. He could handle a machine; He has been handling those for over twenty years now.  </p><p>When whispers behind him became more aggressive, he had to stand his ground,  </p><p>“Can you two calm down? I know the type of answers that will get it to leave us alone!”  </p><p>Him shouting attracted the Little Keeper’s attention, and it rolled towards him, the thin line of its sensor glowing brightly. The bot stopped under his feet, bending his upper parts as if looking up.  </p><p>Syntax could hear the spider demons conversing with each other about what to do, but he didn’t care. He bent down slightly to the robot and listened to its first question, spoken in a smooth high-pitched voice  </p><p>  </p><p>“<em>I’m sorry, but you seem to be wondering around the Weather Station on an unfitting day, at an unfitting hour. Please, state your identity and your intentions. Lack of response for more than 20.0 seconds will be judged as ‘strange’.</em>”  </p><p> </p><p>Syntax smiled, “Oh. I’m just a man wondering trough life.”  </p><p> </p><p>The bot “looked” at him silently for a moment, “<em>Life is beautiful. Please, state your identity and your intentions.</em>”  </p><p>He grasped his chest, “My intentions lie within my heart. I cannot reveal them to you, Little Keeper.”  </p><p> </p><p>“<em>I’m a very good listener. Are you one of our hotel guests?</em>”  </p><p>“We are all guests of this existence without meaning”, Syntax placed a hand on his cheek, “But what if there is one?”  </p><p>“...”  </p><p>“<em>I believe my task is protecting the Weather Station at this day, at this hour. Do you have the authorised permission to be here?</em>”  </p><p>“Little Keeper! I’m asking for your meaning. What do you want from life?”  </p><p>“<em>I want to know your identity and purpose. Are you-</em>”  </p><p>“Have you ever thought about running away?”  </p><p>“<em>The Weather Station is my home. Please-</em>”  </p><p>“Walk up a mountain?”  </p><p>“<em>I- Mountains are beautiful. </em><em>Ple</em><em>-</em>”  </p><p>“Have you ever seen the ocean, Little Keeper?”  </p><p>The bot kept his sensors on him.  </p><p>“<em>Processing ...</em>”  </p><p> “<em>I-</em>”  </p><p>“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!”, Goliath roared as he dashed to the bot, swinging his large back claw at it.  </p><p>The force of the strike sent the Little Keeper across the hall. It hit some kind of hard surface with a painful cracking sound.   </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>And all became quiet.  </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>Syntax was gaping. First, in the direction where the machine was hurled, then at the giant next to him.  </p><p>  </p><p>Short after, Huntsman came running towards the two,   </p><p>“Are you done flirting with that thing?”  </p><p>  </p><p>The man put his hands up, “Wha- I almost did it!”  </p><p>“Did what? Took it to have and to hold until death do you part?”  </p><p>“No!”, Syntax gritted his teeth – they were a lot sharper than he remembered – and pointed into the blackness, “If you get the Little Keeper to have an existential crisis, it will eventually find a corner and stand there for at least an hour processing!”  </p><p>“Look! Our scientist is mad because he didn’t get to scre-”  </p><p>“Huntsman!”, Goliath yelled, bolting down the hall, “We’re losing time, let’s go!”  </p><p>“Alright, alright!”, Huntsman raised his palms, “Syntax, you lead!”  </p><p>  </p><p>He pushed the human with his leg, and they ran after the bigger demon until the man moved to the front.  With him leading, their group reached the west wing in a matter of seconds. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Deep within the outer darkness, the Little Keeper lied disfigured. A large dent carved into its side, edges and wires mushed together, small wheel still rolling. It made distorted noises, while its sensor was spitting out tiny sparks of electricity. </p><p>But even with its last dying breath, the voice inside it spoke: </p><p> </p><p><em> “</em><em>To all units: </em><b><em>code spider demons</em></b><em>.” </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr class="hr"/><p><em><br/></em><br/> </p><p>After some hectic searching, taking a number of wrong turns and stumbling into many dead ends, his visor at last caught the corner from a gigantic mosaic of a dragon. But no matter how magnificent the scales of the mythical creature glistened in the dark, he had no spare second to admire them. The three needed to work quickly. Reach the door. Let Goliath tear it out. Rush inside and find the main control panel.  </p><p>The big spider demon was posted at the entrance, looking out for any more Little Keepers. Meanwhile, Huntsman and Syntax inspected the headquarters.  </p><p>The man walked past the rows of connected desks, which stretched to left and right without an end. Each one had a monitor, system unit and a keyboard, seeming somewhat bare without the owner’s paperwork scattered everywhere like it is normally supposed to be with a working spot. Then again, even the Weather Station took brief vacations when there would be no meteorologists, climatologists and others running around with contracts to be signed, tasks to be fulfilled. Although, after this day, Syntax doubted these headquarters would ever hear the sound of human footsteps again.  </p><p>He had to brush those thoughts aside when the main control console emerged from the shadows. A wide display covering the majority of the wall. It had a curving touchscreen panel underneath as well as a few chairs.  </p><p>Syntax stopped, stroking his moustache. Gaining entry to this kind of network would be a challenge, but not a big one: This wasn’t his first time hacking into a highly protected system unauthorised – for less than lawful purposes – and besides, they didn’t need any of the confidential files, only access to the security cameras around Wam Qian Cheng.  </p><p>He kneeled down, feeling the sides of the panel for any switches or sockets – best familiarise oneself with the machine before taking any actions.  </p><p>Finding nothing of interest, Syntax pulled out his black locating device and began setting up a connection that would trick the system into thinking there was a crash. Hopefully, that would be enough for him to slip past the security threshold.  </p><p> </p><p>Huntsman was standing with his back facing the man. His head turned slowly, as he eyed the surrounding space.  </p><p>“<span class="font-small">This is intriguing</span>”, Syntax whispered, “<span class="font-small">The Weather Station has </span><em><span class="font-small">multiple</span></em><span class="font-small"> security thresholds.</span>”  </p><p>“Very charming”, Huntsman responded in a strained voice, “Now, how long will it take you to deal with them?”  </p><p>“<span class="font-small">The developers really went all out on this one</span>”, Syntax said absent-mindedly, completely enraptured by the defences coded into the control console.  </p><p>Huntsman rubbed his temples, “Ancestors, help us.”  </p><p>  </p><p>They stayed in silence for a while.  </p><p> </p><p>At some point, Huntsman began tapping his front limb on the floor, and even Syntax began frowning. The network kept blocking off all his tricks. And even though he knew it would drop its guard eventually, having an unknown time limit unnerved him.  </p><p>  </p><p>But he had to be patient with this computer. Patience is rewarded with results.   </p><p> </p><p>The spider demon did not appear to share that opinion, since, after another minute, he couldn’t preserve the silence any longer and had to shout to his companion at the entrance,   </p><p>“Any bots, Goliath?!”  </p><p>The giant turned, “Everything’s clear!”  </p><p>Huntsman growled and planted the tip of his leg into the floor with a characteristic cling that made Syntax twitch.  </p><p>  </p><p>The man peeked at the demon.   </p><p>“I’m almost done”, he reassured.  </p><p>“Good to know”, the other said, and Syntax wasn’t sure if Huntsman was aware of the I-will-strangle-you look he was giving him.  </p><p>The man exhaled with irritation before resuming his work.  </p><p>But he could not concentrate. Not with the spider demon towering over him.  </p><p>“Could you stop pestering me?”  </p><p>“Oh, I’m not pestering anyone.”  </p><p>“Yes, you are y-”  </p><p>“Shut up!”  </p><p>Syntax did a hundred eighty-degree turn away from the console and to the demon, “Why I never-”  </p><p>“Shut up!”  </p><p>  </p><p>Huntsman wasn’t looking at him. He was looking at the furthest corner of the headquarters. Syntax didn’t get to speculate whether his teammate sensed or smelled something strange, because he himself spotted a thin line of a bright sensor rolling out of the dark.  </p><p>  </p><p>“<em>I’m sorry,  </em> </p><p> </p><p><em>but you seem to be wondering around the Weather Station on an unfitting day, at an unfitting hour.</em>”  </p><p>  </p><p>There was another voice at the opposite side.  </p><p>  </p><p>“<em>Please, allow me to escort you to the security cell.</em>”  </p><p>  </p><p>No, it was fine.  </p><p>Until a dozen of other tiny voices joined in,  </p><p>  </p><p>“<em>Any hesitation for more than 20.0 second will be judged as <b>‘permission to engage’</b>.</em>”  </p><p>  </p><p>Syntax snapped his head up at the spider demon, “What does it mean by ‘engage’?”  </p><p>Huntsman whipped out a rope from underneath his clothing and threw it in the direction of the sound. The night vision allowed Syntax to see the weapon extend into a net, catching one of the Little Keepers. The demon pulled the rope, using it toss the bot at its copies. Crashing sounds filled the room.  </p><p>Then, something whistled through the air, and Huntsman jumped away from the scientist.  </p><p> </p><p>Syntax looked to the side and saw  </p><p>a dart stuck in one of the chairs.  </p><p>  </p><p>“Tranquillisers”, Huntsman hissed.  </p><p>  </p><p>In an instance, the spider demon bolted for the entrance, “Don’t get hit!”  </p><p>This time, Syntax would rather listen to him. They both ran past the desks and to Goliath who was already one foot past the exit.  </p><p>Meanwhile, the whistling noises multiplied.  </p><p>  </p><p>Huntsman practically flew out of the headquarters, almost slipping on the tiles.   </p><p>Syntax and Goliath followed.  </p><p>“Where to now?!”, the giant yelled.  </p><p>“Anywhere! Just don’t get hit!”, Huntsman yelled back.  </p><p>Think. Think!   </p><p>ACCESSING_VISUAL_MEMORY  </p><p>  </p><p>“No!”, Syntax screamed as they were rushing forward.  </p><p>“The tower! It has a control panel ! If we can-”  </p><p>A whistle cut through the air between them.  </p><p>“To the elevator!”  </p><p>“Good thinking, Syntax!”, Huntsman praised while running.  </p><p>Wait. Did he just-  </p><p>Another whistle.   </p><p>The man could feel the dart ruffle the tips of his hair. Too close.  </p><p> </p><p>He ran as if those darts were arrows. Goliath and Huntsman ran as if those darts were bullets. </p><p>  </p><p>The three figures traced their steps back to the lobby. From there, Syntax would lead them to the hall with the elevator.   </p><p>The whistling never stopped. Only grew more ferocious.   </p><p>By the time they reached the doors, and he smashed the button, a sea of Little Nightmares was coming out of a corner.  </p><p>Syntax and Huntsman rushed in with no problem. Goliath had to be pulled by arms, but he got in.  </p><p>A dart hit the elevator wall right next to Huntsman   </p><p>  </p><p>And the doors closed.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was quite nice inside the elevator of the Weather Station, and the background tune was delightful too. A little of smooth saxophone layered on top of a piano. Warm jazz was calming. </p><p>Well, maybe not so much to the three people in there, breathing like they had just finished a run across the entire Wan Qian Cheng. Goliath held the walls with his big arms. Syntax was coughing. And Huntsman gripped the elevator handrails, his back melting into them. </p><p> </p><p>After their panting quieted down, the human lifted his head at the smaller spider demon, </p><p>“ ‘Good thinking’ did you say?” </p><p>For a second, Huntsman really seemed out of it, but he recovered quickly, </p><p> </p><p>“What? You’ve never been complimented before? Get over it.” </p><p>Syntax chuckled wearily, “I just didn’t think you were able to give anything but negative feedback.” </p><p> </p><p>The piano in the composition slowly overtook the saxophone with a playful melody. Little hits of the keys sounded like steps in a dance. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you saying? I’m the nicest demon you’ll ever meet. A delight to be around”, Huntsman wiped the sweat off his brow. </p><p>“Oh, I’m not doubting that.” </p><p>Syntax leaned against the wall, fighting the urge to sink down. It’s been a long night. </p><p>“I’m just saying that a little encouragement can go a long way, Huntsman.” </p><p>The demon huffed, “Look at him educating me on proper communication. You’re even more of a hypocrite than I am.” </p><p>“I’m doing my best.” </p><p> </p><p>The music began to sway gently, tiny bouncing notes still appearing here and there. </p><p> </p><p>Goliath who only until now finished recovering from his own private fear, smiled knowingly at Syntax, </p><p>“He’s all bark and no bite, I hope you know that.” </p><p>“Yes. That seems to be the case”, the man responded with a grin. </p><p> </p><p>Huntsman turned away angrily from the two. </p><p> </p><p>The piano soon entered its full solo with saxophone fading completely, and it ended the composition on its own. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The elevator moved upwards for a solid minute, which was still exceptionally fast when taking the height of the tower into account. The ground and the glass pyramid were separated by one hundred plus some floors.  </p><p>When Syntax walked out, he saw the second control panel straight away. It was placed in the middle of the room. This panel was much smaller yet also more familiar. He moved towards it at a fast pace, already pulling the locating device out of his lab coat. Huntsman and Goliath stopped behind him.  </p><p>“I can break into the system much faster here. But we have to keep in mind that this one might not have access to all of the city’s cameras”, Syntax pointed out, when the thin screen above the control desk lit up.  </p><p>After a moment, he pushed past one single security threshold. The wide monitor showed him a field of files. His hand hovered over the touchscreen and the thousands of digital boxes, lines, <em>things</em> all gathered into clusters and dispersed around the screen. </p><p> </p><p>That was when he realised that he didn't have a single clue about where the secondary power source target could be.</p><p> </p><p>And Huntsman must have noticed his hesitance, because he stepped forward, starting to push his clawed fingers on the pathways, making deliberate choices of what file should be opened and what area should be given special attention.  </p><p>“We have been gathering information about this demon on behalf of the mistress for over month. So, I’m guessing you can sit this one out, scientist”, he said, not looking at the man. </p><p>“... I see”, Syntax stepped away, allowing the demon to have the entire console to himself.   </p><p> </p><p>He observed Huntsman carefully rearrange each new smaller screen on the monitor. Some were displaying abandoned factories; others gave him a peek into specific alleyways and so on.   </p><p> </p><p>Syntax had to admit: He could watch a job being done well for hours.  </p><p>But he just had to turn his head to the side for a second and see  </p><p>the city.  </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>The first dawn only began to rise and the light pushed through the clouds of the smoke. Underneath the tower an enormous landscape spreader far and wide. Countless structures, infinite highways and numerous squares fitting together like pieces on a stained-glass window. Except not colourful. It was covered by a thin layer of green.  </p><p>Syntax walked right up to the edge of the room, looking past the transparent façade.  </p><p>He could faintly see the Arachnoid Base crushing buildings without any hindrance, any second thought.  </p><p>At first, he wanted to lift his visor to have a better look. But he decided against it. Some part of him knew that if he saw that technicolour stained-glass window being punctured by orange flames and black spots of smoke, he would feel the sting again. And after successfully removing it out of his system months ago, he would much rather stay behind the visor. </p><p>Behind the visor everything was green.  </p><p>Behind the visor everything was alright and all the same and not his business or his concern.  </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>Syntax hastily returned to the spider demons.  </p><p> </p><p>“Huntsman, I think I see him!”, Goliath pointed at the right-hand corner of the monitor.  </p><p>“Ah, yes! Finally!”, Huntsman rubbed his palms against each other before enhancing the camera screen. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There, a large figure, a bull demon, was standing next to another tiny figure. For a fraction of time. After that, the silhouette of the Arachnoid Base appeared behind them. A monstrosity clouded by smoke. Suddenly, the spider webs caught the bull demon. Suddenly, he fell down. Hooves scratching the ground. Large horns swinging heavily through the air. A look of ire in his eyes. But also, a fleeting look of worry directed at the smaller figure. It was so faint that one blink would be enough for a person to miss it. </p><p>In one swing, the webs pulled him towards the base, and he disappeared out of the shot with a thundering furious roar. </p><p>“Ahahaha<em> Yes</em>!”, Huntsman laughed triumphally. </p><p>“Nice catch, Queen!”, Goliath cheered. </p><p> </p><p>... </p><p>Maybe it was just the rush of the moment, an unconscious decision,</p><p>but Syntax found himself cheering too. </p><p>How could he not? <em>Yes!</em> THE_QUEEN, <em>their</em> Queen captured the SECONDARY_POWER_SOURCE_TARGET to-PROTECT_THE_NEST. Now, the Arachnoid Base could reach its peak of power, conquering the city in less than a few days. Not without his- the Spider Bots, of course. Her scheme was set in motion. Her plan was working. </p><p> </p><p>“And now to the offspring”, Huntsman smiled, zooming in on the other demon left behind. </p><p>Out of nowhere, a spider bot leapt at the small figure, shoving him to the ground and the three Spider Queen’s subjects watched the scuffle. </p><p>The demon held the bot by the claws, his hair pulled in a ponytail flickered with a bright spark. </p><p>The back. If the bot could just get to the back. </p><p>But the “offspring” was a vigorous fighter and after being restricted from standing up for another second too long, he produced a large <em> wave of fire </em> from within himself. There was no doubt about his demon heritage. The wave painted the screen white and once it was gone, the demon sprung up. </p><p>The core vessel with the bot's venom in his hand. </p><p>He rushed off out of the shot. The other camera barely caught him jumping into some kind of vehicle before falling to the ground – the explosion must have damaged its base – and shutting down.  </p><p>The screen went black. </p><p> </p><p>Huntsman still kept his eyes locked on the spot where the image once was. </p><p> </p><p>“That <em>little skittish thing</em>”, he said trough gritted teeth, “He was so difficult to track down with all his high tech and such. And now this.” </p><p>Goliath crossed his arms, “Hey, we got who we needed. It won’t be long until the bots get him too.” </p><p>“Right you are”, Huntsman nodded, “But we still have to report to the mistress. She won’t be happy, I tell you.” </p><p>“Oof”, Goliath winced. </p><p> </p><p>Huntsman leaned away from the console and turned to Syntax, </p><p>“Well! </p><p>Now that this is over, any suggestions on how we should get down with all those bots waiting patiently in the lobby?” </p><p> </p><p>Syntax shrugged, “We can wait.” </p><p>Huntsman tilted his head, “More waiting?” </p><p>“I might be able to think of something better if you give me a moment.” </p><p> </p><p>“But <em>of course</em>!” </p><p>Huntsman sat down on the floor, putting his arms on his two front knees. </p><p>“More waiting it is then. Whatever your brilliance requires”, he said, furrowing his brows. </p><p> </p><p>Syntax ignored the remark and tried to think of a solution to their predicament. Going down the elevator wasn’t an option. But it was also the only option. </p><p>“Do you think the Queen will get angry if we’ll stay here for a bit?”, Goliath sat next to Huntsman. </p><p>“Don’t ask me. I’m not the one who receives magical brain postcards from the mistress.” </p><p> </p><p>Syntax started pacing. Down there the Little Keepers would get them. </p><p> </p><p>“Who does?”, Goliath asked. </p><p> </p><p>The tower had no alternative ways to get down. Or at least not the ones he knew of. </p><p> </p><p>“The scientist over there! Gets a notification every time the mistress has an idea she wishes to share.” </p><p> </p><p>Syntax stopped. If they jumped out, they would have to survive roughly an eight hundred feet fall. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh.” </p><p>But what if- </p><p>“How does he do it?”, Goliath asked. </p><p>No- </p><p>“Some sciency hocus-pocus no doubt.” </p><p>And- </p><p>“Or the mistress’s magic, who knows.” </p><p>This was horrible. </p><p>He snapped at the two demons, </p><p>“Could you <em>please</em> keep quiet for one second? And, Huntsman, just call the Queen your boss. She’s your boss, plain and simple.” </p><p> </p><p>The two four-legged individuals stared at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright”, Huntsman raised an eyebrow, “One second is up. </p><p>Don’t tell me what to call my mistress.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you tied to her as property?” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“So, you simply do the hunting job for her?” </p><p> </p><p>Goliath rubbed the back of his neck, “We do.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then she’s the authority: the boss.” </p><p>Huntsman smirked, “Hm! I’m too old-fashioned for your silly modern dictionaries.” </p><p>“I’d call it outdated”, Syntax rubbed the sides of his face, struggling to return to analysing the escape route.</p><p>“Excuse you?!”, Huntsman raised himself. </p><p> </p><p>“He does have a point, buddy”, Goliath stood up, putting a hand on the smaller demon's shoulder, “The Queen hasn't been called 'mistress' for centuries now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hah! You two seem to know a lot about how to be annoying-ass linguists, don’t you?” </p><p> </p><p>Ring. The screen at the top of the wall behind them announced the departure of the elevator.  </p><p>  </p><p>“... Why did it do that?”, Goliath asked, the muscles on his exposed arms tightening.  </p><p>  </p><p>Huntsman turned his head to Syntax, “Can those things use elevators?”  </p><p>“No”, the man denied immediately but then took a pause to think, “They are too short to reach the button.  </p><p>Unless... They climbed on top of each other.”  </p><p> </p><p>He noticed that one of Huntsman’s eyes was twitching.  </p><p>“How lovely.”  </p><p>  </p><p>Ring. The elevator passed the first few floors.  </p><p>Huntsman raised his hands, “Syntax, I apologise for rushing your genius. But now would be the time for an idea!”  </p><p>“Aaah!”, the man gripped his hair.  </p><p>  </p><p>Ring. Less than a minute. They had less than a minute.  </p><p>  </p><p>“Alright, brainstorming. Brainstorming is always good”, Syntax started pacing again, “Can’t you two cover them with webs or something?!”  </p><p>“How is this going to help anything?!”, Huntsman started looking around frantically.  </p><p>  </p><p>Ring.  </p><p>  </p><p>Goliath grabbed his smaller teammate and bolted in the opposite direction of the elevator.  </p><p>“Where are you going?!”, Syntax and Huntsman wondered simultaneously.  </p><p>“They will start shooting!”  </p><p>Syntax rushed after him, “Creating more distance won’t do anything!”  </p><p> </p><p>Ring. Two floors until arrival.  </p><p> </p><p>“Put me down, Goliath. I can handle myself!”, Huntsman protested, shifting under the giant’s armpit.  </p><p>“We’ll need to stick together If you don’t want to end up a splash on the concrete!”  </p><p><b>“What?!”</b>  </p><p>  </p><p>Last ring. The elevator doors opened. The whistling cut through the air.  </p><p>Syntax peeked behind him, and indeed, there were dozens of Little Keepers stacked on top of each other.  </p><p>“Goliath, what are you thinking?!”, he screamed in a high-pitch tone he never heard from himself.  </p><p>  </p><p>“I don’t think!”  </p><p>  </p><p>Suddenly, he was being tucked under Goliath’s armpit too.  </p><p>  </p><p>“I act!”  </p><p>  </p><p>And as they raced towards the glass façade, </p><p>Syntax finally solved the equation.  </p><p>  </p><p>“Goliath!”  </p><p>“Get ready!”  </p><p>“You are so dead If we survive!”, Huntsman roared.  </p><p>“Get reeeaaaadyyy!”  </p><p>  </p><p>“GOLIATH N-”   </p><p>was the last thing Syntax managed to scream  </p><p>  </p><p>before the large demon crashed into the glass, </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>and they were free-falling. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a long one. Thank you for staying.<br/>(I wonder if any hotel guests who were still in the building heard all the ruckus and thought wtf.)</p><p>This chapter has a <a href="https://e-schroedter.tumblr.com/post/647351786627268608/open-this-gif-for-better-quality-i-had-an-entire">scene playlist</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sky Tango</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The safety switches are off, and it’s time to dance until we are numb. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has a cover: <a href="https://e-schroedter.tumblr.com/post/645659245649575937/dichromatic-vision-chapter-5-onestreetlamp">Link</a>.</p><p>No special warnings here. Except for the growing word count.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The view from the Weather Station’s tower was really something else. Wan Qian Cheng was a vast city that began growing from a small village on a mountain, and after decades, it was still not finished expanding. The construction works could be seen on its outskirts as well as on its main streets. Roads were constantly re-laid, structures build and demolished, and each new skyscraper was at least one floor higher than its predecessor. </p><p>The relentless renovation was partially the fault of the city’s guardians, heroes, who – perhaps due to some inexperience – tended to fight the hostile demons right on the streets, instead of carefully guiding them away from the living districts. The battles themselves were a far worse calamity than any fiend ever could be, and when they were over, the highways were left fractured, some buildings lacked a roof or a wall, and nothing received mercy.  </p><p>But the unending change in the landscape of the megapolis could also be partially blamed on people’s entirely human necessity to reinvent themselves. And even though reconstruction of a person’s inner self is far more intricate than razing some unused grounds to free room, it was, to a certain extent, the drive for all the rebuilding. If there were finances, time and that drive, there was a reason to take something old and replace it, improve it. The ancient cultural landmarks would remain untouched as the treasures of the nation, obviously, but they were the only things frozen in time inside Wan Qian Cheng. The rest was growing. Sometimes at the expense of common folks and small businesses, because change comes at a price, especially when there are errors in managing said change. </p><p> </p><p>But the view was grand, no doubt. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>However, the size and grandness of the city were only meant to be experienced from afar. Behind a glass façade, in the safety of a building interior. </p><p>And not while hanging outside the eight hundred feet high tower in the arms of a spider demon. Who, by some miracle, managed to carve his four legs into the surface wall and was now reverse rock climbing down, using crevices as his “rocks”. </p><p>All while the smaller demon under his arm was losing his mind. </p><p>“Too close! Too close!”, Huntsman kept saying as he was being pressed to Goliath’s chest, inches away from the human who was held in the same position. The four eyes were wide open, light pupils darting all over the place. He was trying to push himself as far from the man as his teammates inner arm allowed. </p><p>“It’s alright!”, Goliath reassured for the thousandth time, looking somewhat apologetically at Syntax. </p><p>And Syntax’s only tried to not accidentally peek down or around, or anywhere, completely at a loss for how to interpret Huntsman’s reaction to their strange circumstance. Not to mention how to respond to it. </p><p>“I’m I scary or something?”, he looked up at the giant, searching for some kind of explanation, reassurance in that worried expression. </p><p>“Tell me, Goliath, am I scary?”, he asked. </p><p>“You look fine”, the demon answered, reconcentrating on his climb. </p><p>One of his limbs slipped. He almost lost his balance but planted his mechanic leg deep into the façade in time and instead moved down slowly with a scraping noise. Syntax could hear him grunt from that. </p><p>Their descent continued, </p><p>so did Huntsman’s bizarre behaviour. He quieted down but was still grabbing at his teammate for dear life, eyeing the man on the opposite side with unusual alarm, as if they didn’t spend an entire day around each other. He was antagonistic towards him before; Now he was being downright hysterical. At least, that’s what Syntax thought while they were being pulled back into the dark green fog of the city on fire, and the morning sky was vanishing from his line of vision. </p><p>There was no way to tell how long they stayed attached to the tower before Goliath finally hit the roof of the Weather Station. The entire time, Syntax didn’t look at the city. Neither did Huntsman, too busy glaring at him. Goliath was very much preoccupied with holding the two and not falling straight into the embrace of the hard flat surface deep below them. </p><p>When they arrived, the first thing Huntsman did was untangle himself violently out of Goliath’s grip and walk away, rubbing at his arms. </p><p>Syntax would have liked to leave the giant also, but he appeared to have been pulled into a dangerously tight hold, compressed into the spider demon’s chest, if you will. </p><p> </p><p>He tried to announce his presence by mumbling the giant’s name. </p><p> </p><p>No reaction. </p><p> </p><p>He tried again. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing. </p><p> </p><p>“GOLOITH U R C USHIN ME!” </p><p> </p><p>Before Syntax knew it, one of his additional back claws struck the demon in the side. </p><p>“Oh!”, Goliath tensed, <em>finally</em> noticing the suffocating man and putting him onto the ground.  </p><p>Syntax began breathing harshly, taking a moment to steady himself. </p><p>“Aapologies - gha - my tech – hh - acted on its – s -  own fuh”, he managed to say in between gasping for air. </p><p>Once his coughing fit was concluded, he raised his head at Goliath, ready to lecture him about the significance of personal space and to thank him for carrying their group down in one piece. But he quickly realised that the demon had his eyes locked on the figure to the side who had a growing sense of aggressiveness radiating from him. Fingers digging into the sleeves of the black coat, slit pupils fixed on nothing. </p><p>And then the all too familiar screeching was jolting another order into his brain like a heavy blunt object hitting a wall non-stop: </p><p>REQUESTING_ADDITIONAL_FORCES_TO_THE_CORE </p><p>REQUESTING_ADDITIONAL_FORCES_TO_THE_CORE </p><p>REQUESTING_ADDITIONAL_FORCES_TO_THE_CO- </p><p> </p><p>The man winced. The signal hasn’t ever been so strong, so demanding, so needy. Aside from the very second the Spider Bot leapt onto him but a day ago, finding its place on his back and in his head. </p><p> </p><p>“The Queen requests additional forces to the core”, he transmitted the message automatically, shifting his attention to the furthest huntsman.  </p><p> </p><p>Syntax was about to start walking towards the demon when his wrist got caught in a clutch, and he was yanked backwards. </p><p>He locked eyes with Goliath. Those four spheres were telling him: “Take cover”, but what the giant actually said was: </p><p> </p><p>“Just give him a second.” </p><p> </p><p>Goliath quickly pushed the man behind himself, limiting his range of vision to just the broad purple back. </p><p> </p><p>A voice came from somewhere at the front, “<em>What</em> are you doing?” </p><p>Syntax could hear the giant exhale deeply. </p><p> </p><p>“Taking caution. You know how it is.” </p><p> </p><p>The voice was coming closer, growing in volume, “Caution from <em>what exactly</em>, Goliath?” </p><p> </p><p>The giant didn’t answer. </p><p> </p><p>Huntsman made a dry laughing sound, “Do you want a thank you or something? Alright, <em>thank you!</em> Now stop shielding that scientist, so we can be on our merry way to the base.” </p><p> </p><p>“You need to calm down”, Goliath said all of a sudden. </p><p> </p><p> For a moment, everything stilled. </p><p> </p><p>“... Hah! No, <em>you</em> need to stop acting like you know better!” </p><p>“I’m not acting like anything. Just take a breath.” </p><p>Huntsman groaned, “Don’t patronise me! Get that scientist out.” </p><p>Clinking noise of footsteps approaching. But then the giant extended his arm to the side, and they stopped abruptly. </p><p>“You know this is not a good idea. Not until you’ve calmed down.” </p><p>“Will you get off that high horse of yours already?! Just because <em>you</em> got your shit together doesn’t mean you can order me around.” </p><p>“Shashou Zhu!” </p><p>“<em>Oh</em> did I strike a nerve? Well there’s more where that came from!” </p><p> </p><p>And they started to argue. Not bicker. They were yelling, bringing up things that were supposed to allude to something, but neither was saying directly what it was, so to Syntax it all wasn’t making any sense. </p><p>He was looking down to the ground, feeling sweat gather on the back of his neck. How did he fit in all of this? What did he get himself into? </p><p>The demons kept snapping at each other for two more minutes. Going back and forth with Huntsman throwing every excuse in the book at Goliath that everything was in fact fine. While Goliath himself was absorbing that aggression and dogging every poisonous comment with calmness. Calmness that was wearing thin. </p><p>Until all resolve was gone in a flash when he took a step forward, barking with finality, </p><p>“I am <em>not</em> moving.” </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t see their faces, but the extensive silence, which resulted from those words, informed him better than anything that the demons were glaring at each other. They were glaring, and they were livid, and Goliath clenched the outstretched hand into a fist. </p><p>The roof was as quiet as a hall of a building might be at the end of a working day. No people around, with the quiet as the only friend and witness to whatever might happen in the space where no one’s watching. </p><p> </p><p>Huntsman cut through the silence first with a strained half-whisper, </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to hurt him, Goliath.” </p><p> </p><p>Syntax could feel it in his tone, under the layers of bitterness and offence, that Huntsman meant those word. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t. And <em>you</em> know that.” </p><p> </p><p>He could imagine the look on the demon’s face when he forced that sentence out. It must have been cold. Maybe, he was better off not imagining. </p><p> </p><p>Goliath didn’t move. </p><p> </p><p>Another shifting noise, but the bigger demon held his outstretched arm in place firmly. </p><p> </p><p>Syntax heard Huntsman snarl. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>You know what?</em> Get screwed. Both of you.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And that was the end of it. </p><p> </p><p>Syntax peered behind Goliath, seeing the other demon stomp over to the edge of the roof. He began inspecting the area, soon jumping over the edge without a warning. The two hurried after him.  </p><p>Turns out, the artistic shape of the Weather Station with all its angles and curves allowed for a swift slide down, thus after thirty seconds, the smaller demon stood firmly on a sidewalk, not bothering to wait for his companions and going straight to the parking lots in search of – Syntax assumed – another van. </p><p>Goliath descended with the human in his arms.  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>He made a clear distinction between people and commissioners. Commissioners didn’t compliment him, didn’t give a single thought about his safety, and interacting with them was easy <em>because</em> Syntax didn’t have to interact with them. Only patiently carry out  tasks and whims until the contract was over. But now that his contract with the Spider Queen was extended for life, he suddenly had to <em>know</em> others. Just like when he was younger, he suddenly had to be considerate and aware of their <em>emotions</em> to achieve cooperation and results. Relearning that was not like relearning how to ride a bike. He had no muscle memory that would secure his balance and keep him from tumbling over from this vehicle of small talks, mind games, personal issues etcetera. And, Heavens, was this a pain in his neck.  </p><p>How wicked. To find yourself in a city with most of the population depersonalised but still somehow keep ending up in awkward silence. </p><p>Such as the one he had to endure while driving yet another van towards the Arachnoid Vase. He didn’t need as much guidance in terms of finding the enormous black mobile structure, which plunged its way through the streets with the loudest cracking noises possible. But Huntsman would still give him an occasional direction for faster routes. And If the incident on the roof didn’t make the atmosphere uncomfortable, the nonchalant appearance of the spider demon certainly did. The faint strain in his voice hinted at the remains of whatever happened earlier, yet it was obvious that the demon had to save all his frustration for a rainy day. When that day would arrive, was beyond the man behind the wheel. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>They didn’t crush anything this time. They did, however, scratched a few road signs, which Syntax didn’t spot immediately because of the visor still sitting comfortably on top of his eyes. Once he noticed this inconvenience, he made sure to lift those goggles and promised himself to not forget lifting them. Seeing nothing but green for hours on end was giving him headaches.  </p><p>Finding the Arachnoid Base wasn’t an issue, as mentioned before, it was huge and loud, and unhinged. Climbing it was a different conversation because it seemingly had no entrance from the ground, not to mention that the structure was on the move constantly. </p><p>They had to break into one of the nearby flats, taking the stairs to the roof from where they would jump onto one of the base’s front legs mid-motion and climb all the way up to the landing grounds. The surface of the leg had all kinds of wires and piping bared, so the two spider demons had many grabbing points. Huntsman masterfully gripped the edges of the gigantic leg, throwing himself upwards with no effort. Goliath had a passenger in his arms; Therefore, he couldn’t quite catch up to his teammate. But their overall ascend was the least eventful thing Syntax had the pleasure of experiencing so far, which, considering everything he saw in these twelve hours, was a blessing. Let it be said that he would like to never experience anything eventful ever again. </p><p>The landing grounds formed a large space on the top side of the base’s sternum. They had enough room for a few middle-sized military aircraft, but there wasn’t any present. The edges of the area had railings to prevent any unexpected falls while the structure sunk her limbs into Wan Qian Cheng, pulling herself forward, shaking relentlessly. Syntax found them especially useful when the Arachnoid Base decided to crawl over a high-rise apartment, tipping her sternum in the process, and consequently making everyone on the landing grounds lose their footing in one way or another. Goliath fell down, hitting his lower body against the railing. Huntsman hit the space next to him, cursing. And Syntax was flung overboard. Fortunately, his grabby back claws were far more reactive, catching the railings for him. He would live to see another day, but as he was hanging above a thousands of feet deep abyss, he was beginning to really question his life choices. After this, nothing eventful ever again. </p><p>Once the Arachnoid Base returned to her somewhat stabler position, the human was pulled back up, and the three continued their way to the main entrance. </p><p>The front doors opened automatically, shutting the moment the group entered. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>From the outside, the fortress looked like a monstrous shaking abdomen of a spider, meant for sheltering digestive, breathing, reproductive systems, blood vessels and a beating heart. But from the inside, </p><p>it looked like an interior of a palace.  </p><p>Wide, narrow hallways spreading, intersecting. </p><p>Walls stretched, lacing together into ornaments on the ceilings dozens of feet high. No windows, no natural lighting to show those patterns, but their centrepieces were purple vessels of magic, which gave off just enough glow to make the edges of the decorative webbing visible. </p><p>There were openings in the walls for small staircases, which winded upwards with black metal railings all twisted and tangled. Winded to secretive secluded places. Away from the world, away to the loneliness, the longing. </p><p>On the ground level, numerous lanterns were built into the walls. They were placed at a good distance from each other, illuminating anyone who strolled past them in waves of green. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Most of the sounds were swallowed by the space, but if one took a moment to halt their feet, come closer to one of the walls and listen: They would hear the scraping of metal, the turn of the wheels, the hiss of the engines...  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>And to its centre they were headed, led by Syntax who himself was beckoned by the shrieks inside his head growing more and more ecstatic as the group neared THE_CORE ofTHE_NEST THE_CORE TH- </p><p>That was also when Goliath suddenly stumbled with a grunt. </p><p>Syntax turned to see him grasping both sides of his front right leg, trying to steady it. </p><p>“You go on ahead”, the giant huffed, “I think sliding down the Weather Station undid a few bolts in there.” </p><p>The man raised a hand in suggestion, “Can I look at it? I’m an engineer.” </p><p>The giant pulled the leg closer to himself, “Hah... You don’t want to keep the Queen waiting. I’ll just go look for a backroom with tools.” </p><p>“Does the base have those?”, Syntax wondered. </p><p>“I mean... It might?”, Goliath glanced at the hallway behind them. </p><p>The human stroked his moustache, “Well, I don’t think the Queen will notice if you’re not with us. Will she?” </p><p> </p><p>He looked at Huntsman who stood with his arms folded and his back facing the two. </p><p>Then he sighed. </p><p>And Syntax realised that it was the first time he heard the smaller demon sigh this... heavily. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you need help finding it?” </p><p> </p><p>The man looked back at Goliath who had not an easily defined expression directed at the other spider demon. His shoulders slumped slightly. </p><p>“No... I think I got it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine then”, Huntsman began to walk forward. </p><p> </p><p>Syntax watched him go for a bit before turning back to the giant who was now staring intensely at the damaged limb.  </p><p>“Are you sure you can handle this?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>The man rubbed the back of his neck.  </p><p>“Alright, see you soon then.” </p><p> </p><p>Syntax followed after Huntsman, not without glancing back at Goliath once. Again, not an expression that is easily defined. </p><p> </p><p>He shifted his attention to the end of the hallway where – presumably – the doors were located, shielding the entrance to thE_CORE THE_CORE T- Argh! <em> Yes</em>, the core. Syntax increased his pace, catching up to the smaller spider demon. </p><p>They walked in peace for a while, lost in their own heads. </p><p>But after taking a quick look at him, and finding out he was looking too, at which point, both of them refocused on the path ahead, the human immediately regretted not having Goliath around. </p><p>Because without Goliath, it was just him and just Huntsman. Just walking down the hallway. In silence. Anything could happen. Huntsman went from a raging maniac to a casual side-driver in the span of, what, ten minutes? </p><p>Syntax kept his eyes on the black floor, not watching where he was going. He didn’t need to; He had an entire navigating system of high-pitched shrieks installed in him. Which started to grow rather noisy, but at least it numbed his thoughts. And without thoughts, he didn’t have to worry about the awkwardness or worry about how the silence was nothing short of strangling. Or this or that. It’s fine! It’s all THE_CORE THE_QUEEN THE_NEST on repeat! Like a distorted song where the catchy chorus just goes on and on and <b>onnnnnn</b><b>-</b> </p><p> </p><p>“Now why are you so fidgety all of a sudden?”, the demon’s smug voice reflected off the walls. </p><p> </p><p>The human could feel being stared at again. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> Ohhhhh </em> </p><p>crap. </p><p> </p><p>Now he had to answer something, didn’t he? Preferably something snappy or clever, and preferably something quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m… not fidgety.” </p><p> </p><p>Huntsman smirked, “Tell that to those hands of yours.” </p><p>Syntax didn’t know what the demon meant until he glanced down and saw his fingers entangled tightly. </p><p>He immediately put his hands back down, listening to Huntsman snicker. </p><p>“Is there something that makes you uncomfortable?”, the demon questioned in his usual predatory tone. Yes, that was the right word for it. </p><p>Remember, he’s AN_ALLY. </p><p>“No”, Syntax looked at him, “Is there something that makes <em>you</em> uncomfortable?”</p><p>“Hm”, Huntsman tilted his head upwards, “Not necessarily. Maybe your face. Just a little.” </p><p>“You do realise that we look exactly the same?” </p><p>The spider demon raised an eyebrow. Uh, Syntax didn’t have two additional eyes. Also, his hair was short and green, not silver and gathered into one long braid. And he didn’t have four mechanic limbs replacing his entire lower body- </p><p>“Not <em>exactly</em> the same”, he corrected himself. </p><p>Huntsman lifted his stare off of him. </p><p>“No, we don’t. A human is what you are. There is no venom that can cure that, nooo cure at all.” </p><p> </p><p>Syntax stifled a groan, “Would it kill you to not be offensive once in a while?” </p><p>“Being likeable is an effort I don’t want to make.” </p><p> </p><p>He stifled another, “Yes, I can see that.” </p><p> </p><p>Huntsman scratched his beard-like spikes above the mouth, “Is there any particular reason why you tolerate this then? If you hate this so much why not turn your back and walk away?” </p><p>Syntax kept his eyes on the space ahead, “Walk away to where? There are no trains, no one to maintain the power lines for electricity, and most roads will be destroyed by a few hours. You said so yourself: Wan Qian Cheng is a ghost town now. Even If I intended to leave - and I don’t - it would be more complicated than staying put.” </p><p> </p><p>“Heh, I think you just <em> like  </em> this city <em> .” </em> </p><p>“Say... What was that about when we were climbing down the Weather Station, Huntsman?”, he looked at him angrily, “You seemed pretty troubled by something back there.” </p><p> </p><p>The demon clenched his teeth in a strained smile,  </p><p>“None of your business.” </p><p>“Then I suppose we should keep our businesses to ourselves?” </p><p> </p><p>The spider demon didn’t respond, and they kept on walking. The amount of space around them as well as the lack of shaking didn’t make any sense to any exact sciences known to mankind. The Arachnoid Base couldn’t possibly be this big, and be this still on the inside when the outside was anything but. </p><p>The entrance to the core came into view. </p><p>“Don’t accidentally refer to him as target or something. He’s called Hong Hai Er”, Huntsman pointed out before parting the doors for the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>And there she was. </p><p>The demoness with her lower body placed inside a high-tech machinery that imitated the abdomen of a dark purple spider. Black armour adorned her shoulders, and the helmet with six claws framed her head. The black dress trimmed with intricate lace extended past where her actual legs were hidden in the mech. She had cunning eyes and a distinct beauty mark near her dark lips. </p><p>The Spider Queen. THE_QUEEN THE_QUEEN THE- Conversing with the captured bull demon who was tied in webs, the magical energy leaving him in waves of bright light. Across the entirety of the room, hundreds of demons were hanging from the ceiling unconscious, also sending out waves of their life force, powering the engines of the Arachnoid Base. </p><p> </p><p>Syntax stepped forward, “My Queen, we have a report regarding Hong Hai Er- </p><p>Suddenly, he was showed aside by Huntsman's shoulder, </p><p>“My Queen, allow me to bring you news about Hong Hai Er...” </p><p> </p><p>The Spider Queen threw a dismissive glance at the bull demon struggling against his confines.  </p><p> </p><p>She raised a hand,  </p><p>“Go on.” </p><p> </p><p>Huntsman began to explain, “Well, he-” </p><p>His voice suddenly dipped in volume, </p><p>“He escaped us...” </p><p> </p><p>The bull demon must have overheard him because he began to struggle with new force, promising the Spider Queen the demise at the hands of his... son? </p><p> </p><p>Syntax could <em>feel</em> the burning sensation of fear. <em>Her</em> fear. But she didn’t show it to them. She showed urgency, </p><p> </p><p>“Chase after him! <em>Now!”</em></p><p> </p><p>There were two commands: The Queen’s expression told him, “Get out of my sight.” And the screeching, tearing, howling voices said </p><p>REQUESTING_ADDITIONAL_FORCES_TO_THE_HEADQUARTERS/REPEAT/REQ- </p><p>So, before Huntsman even got a chance to say his departing words, Syntax pulled the doors by the handles, slamming them right in front of the demon’s face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Huntsman stood there, staring straight into the door. </p><p>Then he said without any indication of his usual smugness, “How unceremonious. And in the presence of the Queen as well.” </p><p>He turned to Syntax, “Now, what do you have to say for yourself, human?” </p><p> </p><p>Syntax eyed him intensely, “I was given a new direction. I’m needed at the headquarters.” </p><p>“I <em>don’t care</em> about what you were given”, Huntsman stared back, “I’m talking about the attitude.” </p><p>Syntax narrowed his eyes on him, “I’m just following her orders.” </p><p>The demon dropped the calm expression,  </p><p> </p><p>“What a good subject you are.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>People have this... look when they’re about to hit you. Syntax knew it very well. It’s that brief eye contact that locks you to the spot. And somehow you know it’s coming, and that it's about to crash onto you hard like a crest of a wave. </p><p> </p><p>Huntsman had that look. He even took a step in his direction, which made Syntax recoil on instinct. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yet, the spider demon stopped and stood there as if contemplating if it was worth it or not.  </p><p> </p><p>His hard features didn’t soften. But the look wasn’t there anymore. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And he said, </p><p>“I see you’re forgetting where you are and what you are. Well, worry not. I can <em>remind</em> you as many times as I need.” </p><p>Syntax still felt like his legs were stuck to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“... Thank you.” </p><p>“You're welcome. Now, run along to your little mission, scientist. Hope you won’t get eaten by the end of it.” </p><p> </p><p>With that, Huntsman began to move down the hallway, sharp legs clinking on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Syntax glared at the spider demon. He kept glaring until that motherfAN_ALLY completely disappeared out of his line of vision. After that, Syntax ran in the opposite direction, to where the damned annoying hive mind told him the headquarters were. </p><p>REQUESTING_ADDITIONAL_FORCES_TO_THE_HEADQUARTERS/REPEAT/REQ- </p><p>REQUESTING_ADDITIONAL_FORCES_TO_THE_HEADQUARTERS/REPEAT/REQ- </p><p>REQUESTING_ADDITIONAL_FORCES_TO_THE_HEADQUARTERS </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The headquarters didn’t look much different from the rest of the fortress. Very dark, and very spacious, with the vessels of energy attached to the ceiling and glowing ominous purple. </p><p>Syntax wasn’t receiving any further instructions so he sort of kept studying the space aimlessly. </p><p>He drifted around the quarters for twenty minutes – maybe longer – before the screeching returned. Calling and pleading for the Spider Queen. She was somewhere in the proximity. </p><p>Much closer than he expected, since after another minute, the gigantic spider abdomen crawled down the wall out of the darkness. The Queen landed with a faint thud of her four legs.  </p><p>Her thud was followed by another sound. </p><p>A whisper of a breeze. It was cold. </p><p>Syntax could sense the chill running up his back as it passed him. </p><p>In a flash of light blue smoke, a small figure appeared next to the Spider Queen. Standing in a long formal dress with high collar, and the jade accessory interwoven into her black hair; She looked like a person in the photograph from the times only history books remember. </p><p>Human, like him. And just like with him: There was something amiss to claim she was entirely human. Confident posture, eyes not coloured by any emotion, hands folded obediently. </p><p>She was one of the last faces he remembers seeing before becoming the Spider Queen’s subject. It’s strange to think about. He feels as if he was <em> always  </em>her subject, and that man with all those memories seemed as distant and alien now as that girl at the demoness's side. </p><p>Her head slowly turned to the Spider Queen, </p><p>“My Queen, the child of Niu Mowang is high above in the sky now. He is fleeting from you.” </p><p>The demoness crossed her arms, glaring at the smaller figure. </p><p>“Then let us not waste any time.  </p><p>You!” </p><p>She pointed at Syntax with her lower limb, making him twitch. </p><p>“Go to the control panel and deal with this.” </p><p> </p><p>The man nodded hesitantly. </p><p> </p><p>He took a seat at the control panel of the Arachnoid Base. It didn’t look like anything humans could make, completely unique and strange in its design. But before Syntax could push even a single button, the small adviser suggested coldly, </p><p>“My Queen, I believe it is best if the human keeps the headgear on. For the sake of avoiding any... acts of unforeseen defiance.” </p><p>The Spider Queen narrowed her eyes on the girl, but she didn’t question anything, simply turned to him and commanded, </p><p>“Put the visor back on, right now.” </p><p>His hand lingered over the goggles, </p><p>“But it will complicate the-” </p><p>The demoness planted her mechanic leg into the floor. The sound was nothing like when Huntsman did the same at the Weather Station. What he did was an irritated clink on the tiles, a rude request to hurry up. What the Queen did was a furious crash, a promise that if he didn’t comply, he would have to face the consequences. </p><p>He chose not to find out what consequences.  </p><p>The visor was pushed back down, submerging the world into the eye tearing green.  </p><p>Syntax shifted his attention back to the panel, flipping the small switches to begin turning the engines on. He waited for the holographic screen to load in front of him with the coordinate windows already in their predetermined places. The radar was scanning the wide area around the base for any runaway planes. </p><p>The controls of the Spider Queen’s creation were by no means easy to comprehend. There was a brief second where the man was overwhelmed by the number of elements inbuilt into the panel, but once his hands began to move around buttons and flips, it was as if he built the system himself from the ground up, knowing every function of each component. The immediate connection he established with the Arachnoid Base was unnatural, and he was aware of that.  </p><p>TARGET_LOCKED </p><p>Syntax became tense in the shoulders, sliding his fingertips over the radar to put the base’s attention to a particular area. The scanner started to move back and forth, quickly locating the flying object miles away. </p><p>He knew the exact coordinates before they were calculated. The Arachnoid Base didn’t have a magically broad vision range, which stretched over the entirety of Wan Qian Cheng. But there were thousands of eyes on every street, on every roof, in every alleyway. Thousands of sensors raised at the dark sky, searching for that one single plane. </p><p>He didn’t program the Spider Bots for this. Something else other than their programming urged them to look up, to translate what they saw into numbers, and transmit that data to him. </p><p>The system identified the vehicle and its driver immediately, gathering any information about him from the wider web. There must have been bots positioned at higher ground, because after a few seconds, Syntax saw the screen lit up with a pieced together broadcast of the target flying. The same demon the man watched escape back at the Weather Station. There he was in all his fiery glory. Leaving a bright trail of light, as he guided his light plane over the city. Experienced hands pushing at switches, analysing eyes focused on the path ahead, hair pulled in a ponytail swaying like tongues of flames. </p><p>TARGET_LOCKED/REPEAT/TARGET_LOCKED </p><p>Syntax selected a missile. The heat trackers would be more efficient, since, according to the thermal cameras, the vehicle as well as its owner radiated a lot of heat. Or cold, he couldn’t tell if the bright spots on the screen were bright orange or bright blue because of a certain annoying headgear. But the plane's engine couldn’t have possibly sent out cold, so the choice was still obvious. </p><p>He uncaged the trackers and opened fire. </p><p>On the radar, the dots representing the missiles were approaching the plane rapidly.  </p><p>On the broadcast, the demon started to zig-zag. Not a beginner we have here. </p><p>After twenty seconds of wait, the trackers exploded and missed. </p><p>And the Queen wasn’t amused. In fact, he could <em> feel  </em> how she clenched her fists. And he clenched his hand on a lever, readying another party of trackers, <em>feeling</em> how badly he needed to bring that runaway down, and see the wings buried into the concrete road, the landing gear smeared over the entire street, the main body scrunched up like a piece of useless paper inside a wall of some building. </p><p>Another set of trackers. The demon immediately redirected his vehicle towards the skyscrapers, and Syntax seemingly lost him. But not for long. The Spider Bots were already climbing the walls in a shared desire for pursuit, giving him the view at the plane from each direction. </p><p>But the trackers kept missing him, sometimes by an inch.  </p><p>And that made THE_QUEEN more impatient. And the bots screeched </p><p>TARGET_LOCKED/REPEAT/TARGET_LOCKED/REPEAT/ T- </p><p>And he <em>felt</em> that. </p><p>He didn’t design them to consciously follow this specific plane, to consciously reach for it, but there was something ancient within them, something old and bitter that burned with determination, burned like the blue flames of chemicals. Much stronger and more rageful than the red flames, they expanded in his chest like a forest fire, the smoke filling his lungs, his throat, his being until he couldn’t take a breath. Until he couldn’t see past the suffocating <b>wrath</b>. </p><p>And when he fires those heat trackers it is the only thing that barely puts out those flames, gives him a chance to take that breath. </p><p>Because he suddenly knows so much, knows <em> exactly  </em>what poison erodes his mind. </p><p>THE_QUEEN gives a command, and something else, something beyond his understanding. And THE_NEST translates it into stupid codes. </p><p>The demon dodges again. </p><p><b>Not so fast~</b> </p><p>Syntax hits the emergency button, firing the additional three missiles. Meteor ones, meant for speedy annoying <em>little shits</em>. </p><p>The explosion finally catches him by the tail, but it’s not enough to bring him down. </p><p>There are so many pilots in his head, fighting, tearing, screaming, scraping for control,</p><p>but he doesn’t mind because if someone else takes over completely he doesn’t have to think if its right, doesn’t have to think if its fair, doesn’t have to think about any of this, only let his confusion, frustration, anger, guide his hands down on the levers and fire those missiles like there’s no consequence, no tomorrow. And there is no consequence or tomorrow. Not for him, not for this city. And certainly not for that plane he’s about to drop. </p><p>The fuel indicator is at a hundred, the Arachnoid Base reached its full power capacity, the radar and the thousand eyes point at the exact coordinates. </p><p>The games are over. </p><p>The heat trackers penetrate the thick smoke, follow the plane. Two hits on the core, and the target will go down straight into its grave, this grave of a city. But the demon swiftly turns the entire vehicle, dips, somersaults, and <em>nothing</em> hits. </p><p> </p><p>On the broadcast, he laughs mockingly. No, he hasn’t seen anything <em>yet</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Another set of meteors ambush him from the side, the plane begins to shake, and the demon tries to manoeuvre back into the skyscrapers for cover. </p><p>Clever. But not clever enough! </p><p>Because <b>they</b> have eyes everywhere, and once there is even the smallest opening, he sends meteors, heat trackers, what have you there. They crush into buildings, explode in the air leaving nebulas of smoke clouding the roofs but never hit the plane. The walls crumble, the roads tear, and the empires fall, and the legends are forgotten, and the sky is torn to ashes, and there is no end to this mad parade of destruction and rebirth. </p><p>The plane keeps appearing, disappearing, but it's only the matter of how long will it take before there are no structures to hide behind, and how much he wants to see that nuisance buried six feet under the concrete.  </p><p>It’s not even about the target any more as much as it is about putting out the flames of ire, and <em>feeling</em> the trill of the chase, and savouring the torturous wait for that window when the side of the plane is visible, when he can fire and keep firing, pushing through the noise, the headache, just to corner that beaten animal and put an end to its struggle. </p><p>At last, the plane leaves its cover, plunging into the open air above the districts. </p><p>TARGET_LOCKED/REPEAT/TARGET_LOCKED/REPEAT/ TARGET_LOCKED/RE- </p><p>“Target locked.” </p><p>He can see his own broad smile reflected in the screens, as he types in the command to uncage, pushes the levers down not even caring that this are their last shot, not even caring. They finally <em>finally</em> hit the demon in the side, </p><p> </p><p>But </p><p>no.</p><p> </p><p>The trail of smoke drags behind him, as he flies further away to the outskirts of the city. He is getting away. And Syntax can’t do anything about it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There is a brief second of blind stupor, </p><p>of disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>The ire is gone. </p><p> </p><p> But then there's bitterness of the Queen.  </p><p> </p><p>He rips his visor away from his eyes, clenching his razor-sharp teeth, and<em>  feels </em> the Queen clenching hers behind him. </p><p>He can’t stop looking at the screens </p><p>And the endless screams of the city fill the air </p><p>And the screeching beats into him, never stopping, never giving him time to breathe </p><p>TARGET_LOCKED/REPEAT/TARGET_LOCKED/REPEAT/ TARGET_LOCKED/REPEAT/ TARGET_LOCKED  </p><p>TARGET_LOCK3D/REPEAT/TARGET_L0CKED/REPEAT/ TARGET_LOCKED/REPEAT/ TARGET_LOCKED </p><p>TARGET_LOCKED/REPEAT/TARGET_LOCKED/REPEAT/ TARGET_L0CKED/REPEAT/ TARGET_LOCKED </p><p>TARGET_LOCKED/R3PEAT/TARGET_L0CKED/REPEAT/ TARGET_LOCKED </p><p> TARGET_LOCKED/REPEAT/TARGET_L0CK3D/REPEAT/ TARGET_LOCKED </p><p>TARGET_L0CK3D/REP3AT/T4RGET_L0CK3D </p><p>T4RG3T </p><p>T4RG </p><p>RG </p><p>R </p><p>G </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Huntsman sat in the backroom. Some random one; There were too many in this never-ending atrocity of a structure. Goliath was also there, well, not exactly. He was patching himself up in the neighbouring room. This still counts as the same area. </p><p>At least, that’s how it felt for Huntsman. He was painfully aware of the giant's presence. </p><p>And maybe this was the reason why he couldn't get any rest while sitting behind that small table, which merged with the black wall behind it. </p><p>There was a lantern above him, glowing faintly. It was green. Probably. Not like Huntsman would know if it was any other colour. </p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>He had time to think about stuff. Really think about stuff. Which only happened when there was nothing happening. And, with his life? Well, there is not much rest for the wicked, is there? </p><p>But on the rare occasions nothing was happening, he thought about stuff. The job, the living, his enemies, his relatives... </p><p>Sometimes even about himself, which was the absolute worst. Worse than uncomfortable silence, or scientists, or arguing with his only friend. Because when he really put himself under his own judgement, and did this thing where a person tries to imagine themselves from an outsider perspective, he always came to the same old conclusion: </p><p> </p><p>That he is a piece of shit. </p><p> </p><p>And he won’t <em>ever</em> get better. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This is a strong statement, but one that he will take to the grave. People change. But there are different kinds of change. The list starts with the shift in appearance, continues with the switch in beliefs, habits, overall behaviour and ends somewhere around restructuring the entire being, everything that a person is, that has been inherited once, then nurtured, honed, shaped for a lifetime. Can you tell which one is the hardest, and which one Huntsman should undergo to “get better”? </p><p> </p><p>The demon put his elbow on the table, lowering his chin on his palm, as he kept on contemplating this lovely little topic. </p><p> </p><p>His father once told him that people change, but they don’t get better. There <em>is</em> a “better”, and they tell themselves they got there to feel a sense of accomplishment, and while it does feel good to hear that, they will always be one step behind the “better”. </p><p>He told him that, and on the next morning, his wife ate him.  </p><p> </p><p>Huntsman smiled bitterly. </p><p> </p><p>The old fool should've learned to watch his back <em>better</em>, instead of spitting out obvious shit. If what he said didn’t apply, Huntsman could have stayed nice and not self-destructive, not defined by his “issues”, instead of falling straight back into his own nature the moment life threw him into a hurdle. </p><p> </p><p>If the “better” is unreachable, and the world doesn’t assist you in getting there, nor does it care about you getting there, why bother? </p><p> </p><p>Why should he apologise if they never apologise for anything to each other? It wasn’t the first time, definitely won’t be the last. They can just not talk about it, like they always do, and enjoy the unspoken reconciliation while it lasts. </p><p>Apologising won’t make anything better. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Huntsman stared into the darkness of the room, tapping one of his legs on the floor, feeling the pit in his chest growing from so much thinking about stuff. </p><p> </p><p>That was when he heard footsteps coming from the staircase, </p><p>and you’ll never guess who stumbled into the backroom looking like a corpse freshly dug up from a grave. </p><p> </p><p>The spider demon waved a hand at him, “You look like shit.” </p><p> </p><p>The comment came out much drier than he planned. But he couldn’t find it in himself to not sound monotone, weary and drained. Not after all that thinking he has done. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And it seemed he wasn’t the only one in the pathetically depressed mood. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Syntax walked over to the table without a single word. He sat down at the opposite side from Huntsman and stared at the floor through his visor. </p><p> </p><p>“What, did something happen at the headquarters? You don’t look your normal amount of dead-on-the-inside.” </p><p> </p><p>Syntax didn’t answer. But he did pull the visor off his head. Completely.  </p><p>Huntsman never saw him without the headgear, so he was taken aback at first. The man actually had a lot of hair hidden underneath that thing. And now it all hung freely, ruffled and tangled. But what surprised him the most were the green eyes. Now that there wasn’t anything distracting above them, he could clearly see them even in the low light of the lantern. They were wide open. They were horrified.  </p><p>“Hey, so you can be scared!”, Huntsman said, smiling weakly at him, “Mind sharing what got you so worked up? I need this for research purposes.” </p><p>Syntax put the visor on the table, sliding it to the side. Something about his movements seemed very empty. </p><p>The human lowered his elbows onto the same piece of furniture. He pushed both of his hands into a lock, lowered the lock, and then put his forehead on top of it. </p><p>The demon observed him for a minute in this strange position. </p><p>“What are you doing?” </p><p>“Praying.” </p><p>His voice sounded hoarse and quiet. </p><p> </p><p>Huntsman scratched his chin, “To whom?” </p><p>“... I don’t know. To anything.” </p><p> </p><p>Anything. So this is who mathematicians, physicians and suchlike worship. Must be a powerful God. Being literally anything. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure if you noticed... But it’s rather late to be praying to any Gods. Especially fake ones.” </p><p>“<span class="font-small">All Gods are fake</span>”, Syntax whispered. </p><p>Huntsman hummed, “And yet here you are. <em>Praying.</em>” </p><p>Syntax sighed shakily, relaxing his arms, and burying his head into them. </p><p>“I think I need some sleep.” </p><p>“Sleep?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>Huntsman put his elbow back onto the table, “So I’m not hearing the story of Syntax’s exploits in the headquarters tonight?” </p><p>“... No.” </p><p>Huntsman leaned on the wall behind him, “Fine, fine. I’ll just live without knowing.” </p><p> </p><p>After that, the man went dead quiet, falling asleep rather quickly. But it was to be expected. He <em>did</em> stay awake for more than a day. Which is, if Huntsman’s memory doesn’t fail him, above what your garden variety human would ever like to experience. It was strange that he didn’t show any strong signs of weariness previously, and it was strange that he was showing them at all right now: Wasn’t the venom supposed to turn him into a super soldier or something? Eh. Details, details. </p><p>The demon peered at him with interest. He was really a different person when asleep; He looked more like the previous version of himself before the Queen claimed him. Laid back and nonchalant. Without this almost perpetual look of contemplation or agitation. He looked... Well, more human than ever. </p><p>Huntsman tilted his head, still not done studying the still figure. He only saw a human sleep when he was about to snap their neck. And honestly? Syntax was one clever remark away from having the same happen to him. But he dared to fall asleep here nonetheless. As if an assassin with eldritch horror replacing his lower body wasn’t sitting inches away from him.  </p><p> </p><p>Demons don’t need to sleep. They can, but sitting quietly for an hour or so is usually enough to regain the lost breath, so they generally don’t fall into a deep slumber. And the last time Huntsman fell asleep, shit, he still wishes he didn’t wake up at all. </p><p>But... </p><p>And it’s funny: They can get tired. Which is a bother, because after looking at the human for a few minutes, Huntsman felt exhausted. Like, the most exhausted he ever felt in the last month maybe.  </p><p>He put his cheek into a palm, and leaned over the table, closing his eyes one after the other. It’s not a big deal; The world won’t fall apart – well, any more than it already has – if he accidentally does fall asleep. It was certainly not a short mission that they had. </p><p> </p><p>And so, before long he was out too. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But there was one dangerous thing Huntsman forgot about sleeping... </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>... I might be on a watchlist because of my search history for this one. And it's only the fifth chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Blue Wasp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>… And those terrible dealings in the woods.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has a cover: <a href="https://e-schroedter.tumblr.com/post/646751566881259520/dichromatic-vision-chapter-6-onestreetlamp">Link</a>.</p><p>Warning for implied domestic abuse + some very questionable advice.<br/>This is where canon divergence really kicks in. </p><p> <br/>All the names in this chapter were made up by yours truly. They are not canon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late spring evening when he was walking between the shadowy trees of the campus's garden. </p><p>Thin paved paths underneath his feet winded around dark bushes and colourful flowerbeds in full bloom, guiding him deeper into seclusion. The noises of the outside world could not be heard from here, muted by the thick greenery. The air smelled of blossoming apple trees: sweet, overwhelming. And the only sounds that brushed his ears were distant chirping or occasional rustling.  <br/> <br/>There was no haste in his step; The working day was over. Twelve hours of intense lectures, noisy practical work, ring bells, chatty students and gossipy colleagues... were over. </p><p> <br/>Coat hanging freely from his shoulders, umbrella in one hand. And a lot of papers in his suitcase. Those were given to him by Professor Xue and were essentially hers to organise, but she asked him nicely. And he could never refuse when being asked nicely. Or rudely. Or not so much asked as given a suggestion that he should do something. <br/> <br/>Either way, the paperwork to thumb trough was an ideal little activity for those thirty minutes that he would be spending alone in the gazebo. <br/>  </p><p>The man climbed the stone staircase situated between long pine trees. Past the threshold separating the gardens from the forest. </p><p> </p><p>No one knew exactly whether the area was the university’s property: The ownership records were lost in the fire from eight years ago. The newspapers blamed an arson, the staff whispered about the structure not meeting the safety regulations. </p><p>He was glad for not being around back then, and, perhaps, somewhat thankful that the records were destroyed. This meant it could be another eight years before the government remembered about the forest, reclaimed it, and repurposed for a public service facility or something of the kind. Until then, he can walk the paved paths once-twice a week, stretching one minute of calm into an hour: A luxury many people of Wan Qian Cheng can’t afford. A luxury a fidgety rookie professor like himself shouldn’t be able to afford, and yet... </p><p>He reached the top of the staircase, overlooking the scenery below. </p><p>Just past the abandoned flowerbed, a black bush and an oak, it appeared. <br/> <br/>Tucked inside a ring of trees, a small dark wood structure stood alone. With the edges of the black roof curving upwards. <br/> <br/>He chuckled at the familiar sight. You won’t find this style of architecture easily in Wan Qian Cheng anymore. <br/> <br/>It was a gazebo with pentagon base and five posts. The four borders between them were raised high and had a decorative pattern. The furthest right-hand post was visibly more worn than the others, which made him anxious that it would collapse, bringing the whole structure down, but somehow it held trough. The inner circular bench had a ‘Love you’ and ‘Li Bishan’ carved into it. The name belonged to a girl from biotech major class, who caused a fight between chemistry major Xi Taohua and an engineering major Ye Luishui during his first year on the job. </p><p>He knew that Ye Luishui carved it because he caught her in the act. And that was the last time he saw another person in the gazebo.  <br/> <br/>Therefore, one can imagine his surprise when, after two years of not seeing anyone, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>he saw someone today. </p><p> <br/>  </p><p> <br/>And not just anyone, but Wang Nifeng (王泥蜂) – sophomore, chemistry major, third row, fifth seat. Works a part-time job in a rental store two blocks away. The business that’s about to close because movie retail is as good as dead. The youngster told him so in a passing conversation while the man was looking for a copy of “Fusion Power Method 2007”, a film that is not much more alive in terms of relevance. </p><p> </p><p>The biology majors sometimes jokingly referred to Wang Nifeng as “Chalybion Californicum” or CC. The rest preferred Blue Wasp. </p><p> </p><p>Blue for the striking colour of his short hair with bangs. Which was really turquoise, but the current trend of over-simplifying everything has claimed its victim. Now, Wasp referenced the way teachers began to see Wang Nifeng after a very curious local scandal involving him and his hair. <br/> <br/>The Wan Qian Cheng University of Technology and Science (UTS) didn't have a dress code. What it did have were strict professors who were at that respectful age when changes are either tolerable or atrocious with no in-between. And everything atrocious must be treated with the immense amount of cold side-eyeing and condescending remarks. This was from where the gossip about students who had to leave lectures to change originated. <br/> <br/>To the dismay of the faculty, however, Wang Nifeng wasn't the one to quietly take criticism for his appearance. He single-handedly raised a protest of students demanding the right to colour their hair, wear piercings, shorter skirts etcetera without being judged. A week of shouting in the hallways, showering the secretary with complaints, and even spraying the wall of one of the lecture halls. </p><p>Also known as <em>the worst week</em>; Twice he had to do his work in the lower ground floors just to escape all the commotion. Which is two times too many. Eventually, the students convinced the council to negotiate. That, he heard, was not as much about satisfying their grievances, more ridiculing them with promises that would hold no water in the long run. But no one made another comment about Wang Nifeng’s hair ever since. Good for him, good for him indeed... </p><p>That sophomore could have honestly kept the whole circus going for another week; Simply out of spite, and because he had a certain kind of arrogance that was so cartoonishly excessive it was endearing. Young people enjoyed how he stirred the waters of mundanity if even for a fraction of time. Projects due, tuitions to pay, the score to defend – it’s draining, and with the current youth growing more and more dissatisfied with the state of <em>everything</em>, they needed <em>something</em>. </p><p>Something to blow off steam, feel in control. And the council humoured them. </p><p>The library assistant told him that the administration would much rather have them protest against old people judging their clothing than, for example, participate in riots from Magic Folk Protection Party, which appeared in December and has been growing in numbers ever since. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t learn anything of value from that incident. Only that he hated the noise the students raised, and that Wang Nifeng had enough influence to make them raise it.  </p><p> </p><p>Aside from that, he didn’t know much about the “Blue Wasp”. </p><p> </p><p>What he knew was that him sitting in that gazebo made everything times more complicated than he planned it to be. </p><p> </p><p>He studied the student from afar: He was sitting on the circular bench, in-ear headphones on, a distant look directed at nothing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He has been around kids for two years now; They weren’t as subtle as the adults. It was blatantly clear when one has had a bad day. And dealing with those poor souls was the equivalent of a hard mode in a game of communication. Not what he was looking for at all. </p><p>Then there’s also that question: Why? Why was Wang Nifeng who wouldn’t be found dead without a group sitting there without one? </p><p>That question is driven by curiosity, the one single force behind all blessings and problems in the world. The scientists are the least prone people to it, and thus </p><p>he crept down the staircase towards the gazebo. </p><p> </p><p>As he was making his way down, more details were also entering the scene. </p><p>Wang Nifeng was a well put together young man. Nothing too flashy – except the hair –, no patterns, long sleeves, polo neck. Maybe rhombus glasses stood out too – the professor favoured the classic rectangular shape for his own. The youth had the outline of a rectangle on his chest, which probably had some deeper meaning to people who cared for that symbolism. The professor wasn’t one of those people, he preferred his clothing empty. Much like the gazebo. </p><p>He stopped a few feet away and stood for a minute with his umbrella and a suitcase, waiting for some kind of reaction. </p><p>But the youth wasn’t even looking his way. He had his leg throw over the other, and his stare directed at the woods past the structure. The faint sound of a song at full volume was coming from his headphones. </p><p>...This was even more overwhelming than bumping into a student in an empty hallway or on the deserted street. Here there were no people within a hundred feet radius, no one to take over the interaction. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Should he just go? He should probably go. But he walked here for ten minutes, for Heaven’s sake, he can’t get that time back. </p><p>Maybe if he just asks him to leave, he will. But what if he doesn’t? Then the professor is the one who has to leave, and he walked here for ten minutes and- </p><p> </p><p>The man took a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>No, just ask. There is no harm in asking. There are no dumb questions, just poorly timed ones, and now is the right time for this question. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He coughed twice to announce his presence. </p><p> </p><p>In a flash, the sophomore snapped his attention to him, and before he could even say a word, Wang Nifeng sprung up.  </p><p>“PROFESSOR JIA?!” </p><p>So fast that one of his earbuds fell out and was now hanging awkwardly.  </p><p> </p><p>He had that look one gets when encountering a teacher outside the school environment. There is always that momentary spark of shock, which indicates that you knew the faculty members have a life outside of classrooms; You just never considered how strange it feels to meet them while they’re living it. </p><p>And now you just stand there frozen like a deer in the headlights. Not sure of where this is going... </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But then you remember that <em>hey: </em>They’re still you’re superior. And you bow your head, greeting them properly. </p><p> </p><p>Which was exactly what Wang Nifeng did once the shock second wore off. </p><p> </p><p>“Good evening, Professor Jia”, he said in his usual rather cold tone of voice.  </p><p>Jia Chensi (郟沉思) bowed his head as well, “Good evening, Wang Nifeng. What are you doing so late out here?” </p><p>The students rubbed the back of his neck, bouncing on his toes a little. </p><p>“Ummmm... Nothing special. I was just about to leave actually.” </p><p> </p><p>Professor Jia examined his face, but there wasn’t anything besides faint annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>“I see”, he said, walking over to him. </p><p>The man slipped inside the gazebo. He put his suitcase on the ground and the umbrella on the bench, sitting himself next to it. </p><p>“I suppose, it’s my turn to do nothing special here.” </p><p>He pulled out a handful of Professor Xue’s papers, and began flipping through them. She mentioned how some students have been continuously missing her lectures. To the point that there was a need for some warnings to be dispersed. And he had a sharp eye – or so she claimed – he could spot a pattern. </p><p>But as he was skimming over the names, he couldn’t help peeking at his student who was putting his headphones away. </p><p>There was one more thing he was curious about. And the timing of their accidental encounter actually couldn’t have been more appropriate.  </p><p> </p><p>Wang Nifeng turned to him, and bowed his head again. Now as a goodbye. </p><p>“Have a good evening, Professor Jia.” </p><p>At first, the man nodded in response, but as the youth began to quickly walk out of the gazebo, he decided that he will ask. </p><p>Also, that youth is going to need that backpack he forgot under the bench. </p><p> </p><p>“Wang Nifeng.” </p><p> </p><p>The student stopped dead in his tracks, turning on his heels to him. </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“You might want to take your belongings with you”, Professor Jia pointed at the object using the papers in his hands. </p><p>“... Oh!”, Wang Nifeng brushed one palm over his face, raising the corner of the rhombus glasses. </p><p> </p><p> Somehow, this made Jia Chensi also instinctively adjust his own. </p><p> </p><p>“Right, right”, the sophomore said, “<span class="font-small">God, what’s with me today.</span>” </p><p>He hurried back inside the structure. </p><p> </p><p>“By the way...”, Professor Jia stroked his moustache, as if wondering, “There was a month-long essay I assigned to your class. You know the one. About analysing the recent studies of pyrotechnic colourants? You seemed very excited about the subject, but you didn’t hand me your work.” </p><p> </p><p>The other looked at him silently, and Jia Chensi felt the need to clarify: </p><p>“Just plain human curiosity. You don’t have to answer.” </p><p> </p><p>Wang Nifeng put his backpack on, “Ummmmmm...” </p><p> </p><p>“It was due this Monday?”, Jia Chensi kept on clarifying. </p><p> </p><p>The student sat down on the bench at the opposite side like he was about to go off on a long tangent. </p><p>“I know what you’re thinking, Professor Jia, but I did it. I did it and I didn’t hand it in because I forgot. A lot was happening last week...” </p><p> </p><p>The shortest long tangent he ever heard. </p><p> </p><p>Professor Jia raised his eyebrows. </p><p>“....And by ‘a lot’ you mean?” </p><p> </p><p>Wang Nifeng sighed, clearly not in the mood for this kind of interrogation. He ran one of his hands through the turquoise hair. </p><p>“Look. I worked over the weekend, because my manager at the shop was giving me hard time about cutting the work hours.<em> Besides</em>, I missed the deadline, so it shouldn’t matter anymore...” </p><p> </p><p>Professor Jia tilted his head, “Did you just say ‘Look’ to me?” </p><p> </p><p>The youth immediately returned from whatever dark place he was in a second ago, looking horrified. </p><p>“No, sir! I- argh- This came out wrong. I apologise.” </p><p>The man raised a hand, “Relax. I’m not Professor Hou”, he smiled to himself, “I’m not going to give you hell for one slip up.” </p><p>Wang Nifeng finally let his hair go, “Huh... Yeah he is like that.” </p><p> </p><p>The youth calmed notably quickly, thank Heavens. Which was also interesting, because people don’t normally become calm once you tell them to. From what Jia Chensi observed.</p><p>Maybe, he realised that his professor didn’t appear from thin air to taunt him over missed deadlines. </p><p>Just another visitor to the gazebo, looking for a peace of mind. </p><p> </p><p> “You can still hand it in, by the way”, Professor Jia said casually, returning to examining the names on the papers. </p><p>“... Really?” </p><p>“It was a month-long assignment. What kind of person acts so uptight because of a three days delay?” </p><p>“Um, everyone here?” </p><p>He flipped another page, “Good thing I’m not everyone then. At least, not until I’ve taught your motley crew for four semesters more.” </p><p> </p><p>Wang Nifeng cocked an eyebrow, “We aren’t <em>that </em>insufferable.” </p><p>The man frowned, “That’s what I thought while sitting in the lower ground floors during the worst week.” </p><p>The youth smiled faintly, “Heh, is that what the elders called it?” </p><p>“I think it’s rather on point. I still wake up in a cold sweat, hearing the ringing of lunch trays being smashed against each other.” </p><p> </p><p>Wang Nifeng leaned back on the bench, shoulders relaxing, </p><p>“Hm. Well, thanks for the essay, I guess...” </p><p>Jia Chensi reached for a pencil buried somewhere deep within his suitcase, “You're still not getting a full mark treatment, by the way.” </p><p>“I know the deadlines are garbage, but you just have to stick to them”, he added. </p><p> </p><p>When the professor found what he needed, he raised himself only to be met with a bewildered look. </p><p>Hah... Why? </p><p>Is it the word garbage that surprised him or the fact that it came out of his professor? </p><p>It’s not as if the man was oblivious to the pressure everyone was put under before the summer break. It’s the examination period. The students have to perform, and he has to make sure he doesn’t miss a single thing while grading. Because, quite frankly, there are bots being designed at the state-owned factories at this very minute. Which can work better and faster, and can put all of the UTS’s faculty members out of work in the next five years, give or take. It will be the case of progress going mass murder on workers. But until then, he better make the most of his time as an educator. </p><p> </p><p>A minute of quiet. </p><p> </p><p>In all honesty, he might have overreacted – as he does – when seeing Wang Nifeng occupy the space before him. The lad wasn’t making himself known in any way except for his faint breathing – something one can’t really withhold. It wasn’t bothersome to have him around. Quite the opposite. Jia Chensi was absorbed in the contents of his papers, and Wang Nifeng leaned on the railings behind the bench, looking distantly into the woods. He was definitely not present. Not in the psychological sense of the word. And that was enough for the man to not feel any difference from all the other times he sat in the gazebo.  </p><p> </p><p>They enjoyed silence for probably five minutes more before someone – or rather something – made noise. In the darkness of the trees behind the structure, the relentless hammering began ringing through the air. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that a woodpecker?”, Wang Nifeng wondered out loud, eyeing the greenery where the sounds of continuous toc-toc-toc-toc-toc, pause, toc-toc-toc-toc, pause, toc-toc- were coming from. </p><p>Jia Chensi also looked in the direction of the drumming, “It must be.” </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t say he was pleased to hear that bird again. It was absent throughout the entire winter, but now that it was late spring, it took a habit of pecking wood right next to the gazebo while he was trying to work. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I've ever heard one before this closely”, the student pointed out. </p><p>“Well, listen while you can. It never stays for too long.” </p><p> </p><p>Professor Jia dived right back into examining the attendance. So far only one student was found missing lectures for a good portion of the month. He was writing their name on a note when the woodpecker suddenly decided to go <b>toc</b>-toc-toc, making his hand twitch once so that the last character came out looking very strange.  </p><p> </p><p>The man sighed. </p><p> </p><p>Then, the student also decided to make a sound: </p><p> </p><p>“... Do you come here often, Professor Jia?”, he asked, still looking into the trees. </p><p>“Uh...”, the man kept reading through the paperwork, “This is the place where I come often, yes. Well, almost every Thursday. You wouldn’t see me here on any other day.” </p><p>“… Do you mind me staying longer?” </p><p> </p><p>He was already. But it wouldn’t hurt to make it official, would it? </p><p> </p><p>“This is not really my property or anything...”, Jia Chensi began writing out another name, “You don’t have to ask.” </p><p>Wang Nifeng adjusted his glasses, and began pulling his headphones out, “So that’s a yes.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>The gazebo sunk into silence again. Occasionally interrupted by the scratch of a pencil or a particularly high note in a song the student was listening to. And, of course, the woodpecker. Planting its tiny petite beak ruthlessly into the bark of a tree. </p><p>The earth was getting warmer. It was a non-evasive, pleasant warmth. A clear sign that the rain would be coming shortly. It was more profound during hot summer days in the village. The man figured he might have developed a keen sense for this shift from those days. </p><p> </p><p>After ten minutes more, there was a roll of a thunder in the distance, foreboding the coming of something more serious than a simple rain. </p><p> </p><p>Jia Chensi listened to the rattle erupt and... fade completely? Almost as if the nature was toying with them, promising storm and rain after two weeks of cloudiness. But the sky above them remained pale as a porcelain cup. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s getting rather late. Do your roommates know where you are?” </p><p>“M?”, the youth pulled one of his headphones out. </p><p>“Do your roommates know where you are, Wang Nifeng?”, the man repeated himself. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have roommates. I live with my parents. You know, for convenience purposes.” </p><p> </p><p>Probably financial purposes is how one should call them. Not very common for the students of UTS, as the ability to pay its tuitions usually tied with the ability to afford a room in the dorms. Barely. Every single one of those kids had a side job somewhere in the district, it was virtually impossible to not bump into his own students at every corner. Which didn’t make it any less awkward, but since he expected those encounters, he at least had some idea of how to handle them. </p><p> </p><p>“Hm, then I’m going to assume you gave them a call and stop bugging you.” </p><p>“Sure...” </p><p> </p><p>He was about to return to yet again thumbing through another set of papers, but it seemed the youth got tired from sitting in a blissful silence and decided to chat: </p><p> </p><p>“Weren’t you coming here to relax?”, he asked leaning forward as if trying to catch a glimpse of what the other was reading. </p><p> </p><p>Professor Jia raised his head at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Work can be relaxing, Wang Nifeng. If the environment is quiet.” </p><p> </p><p>The young man put his arms on the railings, smiled faintly again, and turned away from him. </p><p>“Then I guess it must be <em>terrible </em>to work while our class is in session, is it not?” </p><p>“...” </p><p>“Or did you grow thick skin from our constant chit-chat, Professor Jia?” </p><p> </p><p>“You ask a lot of questions”, the man looked at the youth sternly. </p><p> </p><p>“But what about you? Why did you come here? It’s not exactly a common spot to rest in. The last student I saw here was Ye Luishui. About two years ago.” </p><p>“She was here?” </p><p>“Who do you think wrote this?”, he pointed at the engraved ‘Love you, Li Bishan’ on the bench. </p><p> </p><p>Wang Nifeng studied it for a second, then chuckled, “Hah. Well. I knew she had it <em>bad </em>for her, but that’s just ridiculous.” </p><p>“I suppose she came here to brood. And I was under the impression you too. Or am I wrong completely?” </p><p> </p><p>The sophomore pushed his glasses up, “As if one would willingly tangle themselves in all this romantic drama. I don’t have time for that.” </p><p>“But you do have time to come here.” </p><p>“Well, yes, but that’s not because of that.” </p><p> </p><p>The pen with which Professor Jia was writing stopped dead in its path across the paper. </p><p> </p><p> “ …  Just needed space?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Sort of”, Wang Nifeng said, eyes wandering over the posts of the gazebo. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t a random question he chose to ask. Jia Chensi was testing a theory he had. </p><p>He can scarcely remember suddenly “needing space”. As much space as humanly possible. Those were not good times. And if his theory was correct, that young man across the gazebo was going through ‘not good times’, </p><p>so he decided to cut to the chase: </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“... Are there problems at home, Wang Nifeng?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The youth peered at him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“… No.” </p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>“I see.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He should've guessed sooner. There was a reason he purposely missed his buses from school as a teen. There was a reason Wang Nifeng stayed on campus today. And they both were less than smart for doing so. Except one of them wasn’t aware of it just yet. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you name me a concrete reason then why you were wasting your time here if you could just go home like the rest of your peers? And make sure to add not minding sitting with your chemistry professor for half an hour.” </p><p> </p><p>Wang Nifeng frowned harder. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m waiting.” </p><p> </p><p>“...” </p><p> </p><p>“Niu Mi-” </p><p> </p><p>The youth raised his hands, “Alright, fine! <em>Geez! </em> You got me. Maybe everything is not fine at my place. It’s nothing I can’t handle.” </p><p> </p><p>He settled down, with arms crossed and his bangs falling over his glasses, which were looking downwards at the wooden flooring. </p><p>Jia Chensi put his papers aside and ran his hand over his curly black hair, then rubbed his temples, feeling really <em>really </em>old. He needed to know for sure. </p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t be here with me if you could. Now I need your attention.” </p><p> </p><p> Wang Nifeng tilted his head upwards. That was not a friendly expression that he had on. </p><p>Professor Jia put one leg over the other, and crossed his arms too, mirroring the student. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nod once if it’s <em>not</em> physical. Don’t nod if it is.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The youth opened his mouth as if wanting to say something, but he decided against it. </p><p> </p><p>Jia Chensi gave him a moment. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A minute later, </p><p> </p><p>there still wasn’t a nod.  </p><p> </p><p>The man bent down slightly, rubbing his face with both hands. So. This is where they were at.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He sighed, putting his fingers into a lock. </p><p> </p><p>“... Do you hunch?” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Do you hunch? In case things do get messy. Just wondering.” </p><p> </p><p>Wang Nifeng kept his stare on him. </p><p> </p><p>“...<span class="font-small">Kind of?</span>” </p><p>“Don’t do that. Keep your posture and hold eye contact. Weak presence is a catalyst for aggression.” </p><p> </p><p>Wang Nifeng raised his eyebrows. </p><p> </p><p>Fair enough. The man himself didn’t think he would ever be giving this kind of lecture to one of his students. However, judging by where he was teaching and the kinds of people who were gathered there, that must have been merely wishful thinking.  </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have to tell you anything, Professor Jia.” </p><p> </p><p>“And I will not pretend like confiding in a stranger is a smart decision if you want to keep your secrets. Just know that it is a possibility.” </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>“... I think that... There’s one thing I want to ask instead.” </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“Alright, don’t be mad. But I kind of... don’t like.. chemistry that much.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Change of subject it is then. </p><p>Jia Chensi took the papers, which were lying beside him back into his hands and resumed his search for the kids with bad attendance. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t like chemistry.” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“As in ‘not at all’?” </p><p>“As in ‘it’s alright, but... it might actually kill me if I do it for the rest of my life’.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm... Then I must commend you for your stealth. I would have never guessed it, and I’m your professor.” </p><p> </p><p>Wang Nifeng looked down at the wooden floors again, </p><p> </p><p>“I just feel like I’m committing to an interest, a hobby maybe. Rather to what I actually want to do. And every new year it’s like-- sinking further down this trench.” </p><p>“And what do you actually want to do?” </p><p> </p><p>The young man didn’t respond, and when Jia Chensi raised his eyes at him, he spotted a certain kind of tenseness to his shoulders.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well?” </p><p> </p><p>Wang Nifeng pushed his glasses up, “It’s silly. You don’t need to hear it.” </p><p> </p><p>“What’s the very worst thing that might happen from you telling me, Wang Nifeng, hm?  </p><p> </p><p>The sophomore scratched the side of his face, thinking the question over.  </p><p>He wasn’t that hard to persuade into talking, Jia Chensi learned. At least, not about something, which didn’t relate to that other thing. </p><p>And thus, he did not wait long before the youth gave up: </p><p> </p><p>“I kind of like fashion design.” </p><p> </p><p>Oh. </p><p> </p><p>Huh. </p><p>Well... This is silly.</p><p>At least from the perspective of a man who, for the entirety of his life, was told that a stable job is the only thing that matters if nothing else does. And when it comes down to labelling, being an artist is the least stable thing one can be. Art changes at much faster rate than science does, there is no confine system, no predetermined solutions. Art is fluid and fleeting. It takes very flexible people to keep up with it on the market. </p><p>But Jia Chensi was lucky enough to realise in time that he couldn’t tell him that. He was about to. But experience told him that you don’t kick a man when he’s down. The kids who chose career path not of their own accord most likely heard it all before. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Therefore, he tried to focus on something else: </p><p>“Why are you worried about liking it?” </p><p>Wang Nifeng rubbed his elbow with one hand, “... My older folks keep insisting it’s a - I don’t know – kind of feminine type of job?” </p><p> </p><p>The man’s eyes became wide as two dinner plates.  </p><p> </p><p>From where he stood, this misconception seemed more ancient than some of the oldest buildings of Wan Qian Cheng. The ones that were now positioned at the lower ground levels, supporting the modern structures, which were stacked layer by layer on top of them over the years. In short, very old, and very much out of usage.  </p><p> </p><p>“Heaven forbid you have thoughts like that, Wang Nifeng”, he smiled, clearly amused with the young man, “Even if your folks perceive it as feminine, there’s still nothing shameful in being this way.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make note of that.” </p><p> </p><p>The man nodded, “You should.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“... You’re probably wondering what the he.. heck I’m doing here. In this university.” </p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>“I suppose it’s not by choice, is it?” </p><p>“...” </p><p> </p><p>Like the other eighty percent of his class. It’s not about like or dislike. It’s about what is stable. What is safe. What can keep one and one’s family going in a large city. And Jia Chensi knows it can make one feel like the world is falling apart, but it doesn’t. The world always was and will be fine with or without them in it. It’s the lost time that’s worth grieving over. </p><p> </p><p>“What would you do if you were in my place?” </p><p>“Depends on what you’re referring to.” </p><p> </p><p>“... Both things?” </p><p> </p><p>Now, Professor Jia is not a genius, nor is he a good role model. He’s a man who was pushed into primary school at the earliest age possible, burned himself out while getting that PhD, and entered the faculty of UTS as the youngest professor. The veterans who taught there for over thirty years, while he hadn’t yet seen his first batch of students graduate, they can step on him, and he would thank them. </p><p>Not to mention all the issues from his youth that he didn’t manage to treat in his early twenties, which meant that now it’s probably just who he is for the rest of his life. The truth is: He has nothing to offer except for his compassion, and he knows that he is not the best at expressing that thing either. </p><p> </p><p>So when being confronted with the seemingly simple question of ‘What to do?’ all he could say was: </p><p> </p><p>“Wang Nifeng, I can give many tips in regard to that one thing you don’t want to talk about. And nothing regarding what you should do with your life. It’s simply not my place to judge.” </p><p> </p><p>The youth exhaled deeply, rubbing the back of his neck, </p><p>“Makes sense. I suppose it is on me to figure out.” </p><p> </p><p>Wang Nifeng raised his arms, stretching his muscles. </p><p> </p><p>Jia Chensi couldn’t be entirely certain, yet it seemed as if that answer, albeit not being of much use or substance, lifted some of the tension from the lad’s shoulders. Better some answer than none at all, the man figured.  </p><p> </p><p>Wang Nifeng definitely reverted – notably quickly – to his classroom persona, which had that detached don’t-know-don't-care type of flair. </p><p> </p><p>Oh... crud, he remembered. </p><p>He remembered with bad taste in his mouth the number of students who randomly mentioned liking that quirk. To him of all people. In small talks about projects and grades during the lunch break. As if that was a private secret their friends can’t know, but a young chemistry professor can because he <em>gets</em> them, and he won’t tell anyone. </p><p>While he was sitting at his desk or standing at their side with the blandest expression possible, twirling his glasses in one hand, wondering if he gets paid enough for what he does. </p><p>He doesn’t. He had to console Ye Luishui right in this gazebo about that sort of stuff <em>once, </em>and he found one grey strand of hair on his head on the next day. He can play the role of their counsellor if there’s no way around it; But the second the topic of conversation shifts to that of who likes who – he's out. Forgot a document at the office. Has a meeting with his buddy Professor Rao. Oh, would you look at the time: It’s gone o’clock. </p><p> </p><p>The man was pulled out of that random mess of thoughts by a cough from the side. </p><p>Oh, also the notes of Wang Nifeng’s attitude began to show again. How quaint. </p><p> </p><p>The student leaned back on the bench, casually putting his arms behind his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Okaay, Professor Jia...</p><p>I gathered, you’re well-versed in this subject, so I’m inclined to ask: </p><p>What should one do while dragging out one’s time in the woods with a stranger?” </p><p> </p><p>The man turned the last page over, marking off one final person, and began to slowly pack the paperwork back into his suitcase. </p><p>The woodpecker was silent for quite a while, which was usually his cue to move further down the path. Towards the fields. </p><p> </p><p>“First of all, dragging out your time is not effective, trust me”, he raised himself, taking his belonging into his hands. </p><p>“Secondly, don’t hang out with strangers in the woods, kid.” </p><p> </p><p>Wang Nifeng smiled, clearly getting more interested. </p><p>Professor Jia put one arm with the umbrella on his hip. </p><p> </p><p>“And finally, </p><p>get up. Because this stranger knows <em>exactly </em>what one should do to drag some time out.” </p><p> </p><p>The youth tilted his head, “And that is?” </p><p> </p><p>Jia Chensi stepped out of the gazebo, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Walk and talk while we get to that bus stop.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And so, they were walking, and they were talking: </p><p> </p><p>“--I read on their web page that they plan to use this compound in this New Year’s fireworks.” </p><p>“They’ll need governmental approval first. If it’s indeed as sensitive as they claim, it might unleash a massive chain reaction when paired with Barium.” </p><p> </p><p> Jia Chensi lifted his suitcase up as it began to slip from his shoulder during the walk, </p><p> </p><p>“I’d say give them one more month of testing before making any promises. Perhaps, they should stick to the old formula.” </p><p>“But could you imagine though?”, Wang Nifeng raised his hands, making gestures in the air, “If the project gets funded, and they pull this out, <em>one </em>shell would be enough to cover over 400 feet.  </p><p>400 feet of colour. Send enough of those shells out, and it’s as if the entire sky turns green in one second.” </p><p> </p><p>“... Isn’t it rather aggressive colour for the New Year’s celebration?”, Jia Chensi pointed out, looking at the scenery around them. </p><p> </p><p>They walked along a narrow path lined with oak trees. To one side, there was the forest they’ve left. To the other, a slope, which lead to a wide area covered with numerous meadows and small hills. So much space left untouched. One could almost get the impression that this was the very edge of Wan Qian Cheng with only the wild nature ahead. But, of course, there was another living district situated past all the fields. He could faintly see the rooftops peeking out from behind the trees close to the edge of the horizon. The sky soon went from foam-white to muted blue. </p><p> </p><p>Wang Nifeng hummed, “I mean, I’m fine with any colour they choose as long as it’s intense enough.” </p><p> </p><p>The professor stroked his moustache, “But intense also means that they can’t use the compound for the entire evening. And they <em>should not</em> even with the common fireworks. You don’t want all those chemicals floating in the stratosphere”, the man raised his head at the sky hidden by the thick canopy. </p><p> </p><p>“Hm... You do have a point, Professor Jia”, the youth threw his arms behind his head, walking with nonchalance beside him, </p><p>“But there were rumours in our group chat that they will add some kind of new mineral to the mixture, and it can destroy similar molecules to those of its own...” </p><p> </p><p>Jia Chensi continued the sentence for him, “Which means that in the end we have only that chemical in the air instead of a dozen, I know. The mineral is also called ‘Assolarius’ if you’re interested.” </p><p>The student turned to him, “That’s a sick name. How did you know it? There is close to nothing on the internet about it.” </p><p>Jia Chensi smirked, “I’m involved in a lot of stuff outside the university, Wang Nifeng. Just don’t go around telling people about it: Some of it is highly confidential.” </p><p> </p><p>The man suddenly stopped,  </p><p>“Oh look. We’re here.” </p><p> </p><p>Wang Nifeng followed the direction of where his professor was looking.  </p><p>They halted right next to a wide opening between two oak trees, forming a kind of window with the panoramic view of the fields. Except, the slope wasn’t there anymore; One could actually walk out of the tree shade if they wanted to. </p><p> </p><p>Jia Chensi moved to the very edge of that window, and put his things on the ground next to the oak on the left. He began rummaging in his suitcase. </p><p> </p><p>The student observed him from a few feet away for a moment before coming closer. </p><p>“Um, Professor Jia? What are we here for exactly?”, he leaned over to the side, trying to discern what the other was looking for. </p><p> </p><p>The man kept rummaging, not looking at the youth. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you know the Shame Temple village? My folks used to send me and my sister there to our grandparents every summer. We were in the country, and we were two kids bored out of their minds. But then one day she came to me with a match box and some good paper-” </p><p> </p><p>He finally stood up, holding a sterile bag with a couple of small rhombus-shaped firecrackers inside. </p><p> </p><p>“I was scared of the sound of the explosion. But she insisted that I had to endure it to see the best part. And, well, now that I’m done enduring, I can make the best part last.” </p><p> </p><p>Wang Nifeng listened closely to him with an intrigued yet at the same time somewhat conflicted look.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The youth put his hands on his hips, “So, you are telling me that we’re going to hurl those things into the fields?” </p><p>“Precisely”, Jia Chensi nodded, “But not ‘we’.” </p><p> </p><p>The professor hunched down again, putting the bag aside, taking off the coat covering his sweater and folding it neatly near the suitcase.  </p><p>He raised himself. A tiny explosive and a lighter in his black-gloved hands. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t believe you know how to handle these things. And I’m certainly not about to pressure you into learning how to. </p><p>Unless you want it, that is.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wang Nifeng considered the proposition for a second, then shrugged, </p><p>“I think I’m good just watching.” </p><p> </p><p>Professor Jia turned away, moving a little further past the edge of the arch made out of two oaks, </p><p>“And I think that’s a wise decision.” </p><p> </p><p>The man examined the space ahead. It was a segment of the field with little to no grass, only dark dry earth punctured by a number of dents from all the previous times he was here. In the distance, the lines of small patches of forests seemed dark-blue against the grey evening sky. </p><p> </p><p>He rolled his sleeves up to increase the range of movement.  </p><p> </p><p>Then he raised the lighter up to the tail of the firecracker. </p><p> </p><p>But just before he lit it, he looked back at the student some feet behind him, </p><p> </p><p>“You might want to cover your ears!” </p><p> </p><p>He said, </p><p>lit the tail, </p><p>swung his arm back, gaining momentum </p><p> </p><p>and threw the explosive as hard as he could. </p><p> </p><p>It was sent flying across the field and when it hit the ground, he was already covering his ears, eyes shut tight </p><p>In a flash, it went- </p><p> </p><p><em><span class="font-verybig">BOOM</span></em> </p><p>Ripping pieces of earth and scattering them everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>Once that was over with, he cracked his eyes open, catching a glimpse of the bright spark before it turned into a cloud of smoke. </p><p> </p><p>Orange smoke. Coming from all sides and taking the remains of the destroyed thing with it. </p><p> </p><p>The wind raised the black clouds, twisting them into a spiral shape. It winded and stretched higher and higher until its tips began to gradually fade as they dissipated. </p><p> </p><p>Afterwards, the silence lingered in the air above it. The good kind. The one that lingers when something is finally over. Takes everything he has been piling up for the last five days, and lets it slip out of his dead grip straight into oblivion. He doesn’t think about anything while watching the smoke twirl out of existence. And he can’t help but smile, allowing himself to feel tired for the first time in weeks. </p><p> </p><p>But it’s not a relieved kind of smile. It truly is a smile of a person who is tired. And from the side, those kinds of smiles sometimes can seem... warped. </p><p>Why would you smile if you’re exhausted and angry? Isn’t a blank expression more fitting? It’s as if one’s face doesn’t care anymore about conforming to the right emotion. Therefore, it distorts itself into something from deep within. </p><p>And in his case, it was something that was very much satisfied with itself. One could say, something very much malicious. </p><p> </p><p>Just for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>Jia Chensi took his glasses off, brushing off the curly locks of hair, which were now hanging messily over his face from how violently he threw that firecracker, not even realising it. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed deeply and put the glasses back on. </p><p> </p><p>When he turned back, he saw the youth behind him tossing his backpack dismissively on the ground next to his suitcase and shouting to him, </p><p> </p><p>“I changed my mind! That was awesome!” </p><p> </p><p>Jia Chensi rubbed the back of his neck, stretching his back a little. </p><p> </p><p>After that, he walked over to Wang Nifeng. </p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p> </p><p>The man bent down and took out another small firecracker from the sterile bag on the ground. He turned the object in his hand, contemplating how best should he explain using it so as to not lose all of one’s fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, come over here”, he gestured for Wang Nifeng to follow after him. And the two were soon standing out in the open. </p><p> </p><p>Professor Jia began to instruct, pointing at different parts of the explosive, “This is where the tail is. And here’s where you hold it-” </p><p> </p><p>He handed the object over to the youth. </p><p> </p><p>“Hold it tight, so it doesn’t slip out. But make sure to release it the second you light it. Got that?” </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you brought this to school, Professor Jia”, Wang Nifeng produced a sly smile, inspecting the thing in his hand, “Could you imagine what would be if, oh I don’t know, someone like Professor Hou found out about this?” </p><p> </p><p>The man cocked an eyebrow, then put a hand to the chin,  </p><p>“You know, Wang Nifeng, <em>you are right</em>. I better make sure I leave no witnesses of my terrible activities in these woods.” </p><p> </p><p>“Is that a threat?” </p><p>“I’m not certain. Are you feeling threatened?” </p><p>The student eyeballed his professor. Lengthy, with thin legs, ruffled hair and a pair of glasses.  </p><p>“Am I required to answer honestly?”, he asked. </p><p> </p><p>Jia Chensi shoved the lighter into his hand. </p><p>“You might want to hurry up with this. There are rain clouds gathering; It won’t go off if the earth is wet.” </p><p>“I didn’t mean to hurt your pride.” </p><p>“Some of my older colleagues think that me being in the same room as them is insulting. Believe me, Wang Nifeng, when I say that I don’t know what ‘hurt’ feels like anymore.” </p><p> </p><p>The youth chuckled and refocused his attention on the firecracker. </p><p> </p><p>He took a step forward, striking the spark wheel of the lighter, ready to bring it to the tail. </p><p> </p><p>For a second, Jia Chensi tensed up, half-convinced that something will go wrong. </p><p> </p><p>To his surprise, Wang Nifeng actually hurled it with even more ferocity than he did. It raced with a whistle and fell with a loud thud, exploding immediately. He barely had the time to cover his ears. </p><p>And the youth didn’t even do that he just yelled at full volume: </p><p> </p><p>“WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!!!” </p><p> </p><p>The man looked at him, bug-eyed. Wow. He really needed that firecracker. Which was an interesting development, considering that after that one protest a year ago, Wang Nifeng didn’t exhibit much rebelliousness. Outside that one incident, he was an exemplary student really. Always on time, always holding onto the rules, even if with attitude. </p><p>It is possible that he got a stern talking to, which might have spooked him back into line. Or maybe he got more than that.  </p><p>Jia Chensi muttered a curse under his breath. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Phew! What a day”, the youth stretched, looking as lively as ever.</p><p>Which was even stranger. Back at the gazebo, Jia Chensi <em>swears</em> Wang Nifeng was more cold and detached. But during their entire walk to here and right now, he was talkative and friendly? The man couldn't figure him out. Then again, it wasn't as if the professor could <em>ever</em> figure someone out from only spending a few hours with them. More often than not, weeks, months of "knowing someone" weren't enough for him to have that someone "figured out".</p><p> </p><p>“What did you put into those things? The smoke seems to hold for quite a while; It’s nothing like what I’ve seen during our lab experiments.” </p><p> </p><p>The man blinked slowly. Then he crossed his arms, ready to list the contents of the explosive,  </p><p>“Hm, well you see, nothing too complicated. Although, making the smoke hold longer was challenging, yes. And making it dissolve without polluting the air too much, too. But in essence: Antimony sulphide, potassium chlorate and-” </p><p> </p><p>He stopped mid-sentence, realising the possible outcome of his own hubris. </p><p> </p><p> “...And?”, Wang Nifeng appeared to be latching onto every word. </p><p>Professor Jia narrowed his eyes on him, “You sly fox! As if I’m going to be the reason, you’ll be walking around throwing this stuff at people.” </p><p>“Ah”, the youth put his hands up to his face, “My plans have been foiled. What a shame.” </p><p> </p><p>He looked out into the fields where the black clouds were still spiralling. </p><p> </p><p>“But it’s not as if I could get my hands on any of those ingredients anyway. I’m not a chemistry professor.” </p><p>The man tapped the edge of his glasses, “Come now, we both know you can order everything online nowadays. And from what I’ve seen of you so far? I think you would totally do it.” </p><p>“You’re too kind”, Wang Nifeng waved a hand at him, “I can’t even measure the dosage of salts properly during our workshops. What are the chances I can mix something like this?”, he pointed in the direction of fading remains of the firecracker. </p><p> </p><p>The man walked back to take another rhombus object. The last one for the evening. </p><p> </p><p>“Liar. Don’t think I did not see that colour bomb you threw into the wall of the lecture hall five during the worst week. You’re good at chemistry. But, for a reason that is beyond me, you just can’t bring yourself to accept the fact.” </p><p> </p><p>As he strolled over to him, he noticed Wang Nifeng was looking down gravely. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s.. hard to like a thing--”  </p><p> </p><p>His features turned more tense, </p><p> “... When you know it’s just a compromise. Something to settle for...” </p><p> </p><p>Jia Chensi directed his attention to the horizon. There were distant storm clouds expanding, eating at the white parts of the sky. </p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>Should he? </p><p>A little encouragement does go a long way... </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey”, he called for the spaced-out youth and handed him the firecracker. </p><p> </p><p>“Just wait for the best part. One day, you might get to decide when it comes. But not now.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Basically, he was telling him that, yes, he has to settle, surrender, don’t resist, whatever you may call it. Doesn’t matter if it’s right, smart or fair. This is what he did, and this was all he knew. </p><p> </p><p>The students took the object without a word, twirled it in his hand for a moment </p><p> </p><p>Then hurled it across the field with an angry groan. </p><p> </p><p>It fell. And it exploded. </p><p> </p><p>They watched the flames rise upwards and into the air. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wang Nifeng exhaled harshly. He straightened himself, dusting of the remains of those heavy feelings. </p><p> </p><p>The man left him, walking over to the oak where his suitcase was, </p><p>“We best be heading off. You don’t want to be late. You really don’t.” </p><p>He put the sterile bag away and lifted his belonging from the ground. </p><p> </p><p>The youth hurried after him. </p><p> </p><p>“Will you be here next Thursday?”, he questioned, trying to look like he didn’t really care about the answer. </p><p>Jia Chensi smiled, adjusting his suitcase and the umbrella. </p><p>“I can't promise that. But If you need me, I’m working on a personal project in the university’s lab on the weekends.” </p><p> </p><p>“In the university?” </p><p> </p><p>The professor rubbed one leg over the other, “Yeah... Don’t worry, I got permission from the principal.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm”, Wang Nifeng put his hands on his hips, “She must <em>reeeally  </em>like you, Professor Jia”, he smiled broadly. </p><p>“Ah?”, the man tilted his head. </p><p>The youth shrugged, “You don’t give a wicked scientist a working ground for his twisted personal experiments unless you like them. A little bit.” </p><p>Jia Chensi strolled over to him, “It’s nothing twisted. Just a chemical based device that affects the outer layers of the eye- I'll explain later.” </p><p> </p><p>Wang Nifeng threw one last glance at the fields. </p><p> </p><p>“... I’ll see if I can sneak out of the shop during the weekend.” </p><p> </p><p>The man followed the direction of where he was looking. The sky above them was still cloudy, and the wind began to rise, ruffling the two individuals’ hair into a mess and even making their glasses slide from their noses. </p><p> </p><p>“Wooo”, Wang Nifeng caught his glasses as they were about to fall down. </p><p>“Kind of windy, isn’t it?”, Jia Chensi was already holding his own because he knew he wouldn’t catch them in time. </p><p>“Yeah”, the youth straightened himself again, “I wonder if that means---” </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Professor Jia felt the slight impact of a water drop hitting the top of his head. It was beginning to drizzle. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh ffffffuuuuuuuu...”, Wang Nifeng looked at him, “uuudge...” </p><p> </p><p>He made a very uncomfortable grimace from trying very hard to not say that word in front of his superior. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s the matter?”, Professor Jia questioned. </p><p>“I forgot my umbrella in class.” </p><p>“Oh fuck.” </p><p> </p><p>Wang Nifeng looked at him with wide eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“What?”, the man tilted his head to the side. </p><p>“I could cuss this whole time, and you didn’t tell me?” </p><p>“No, you couldn’t. It’s a bad habit, and you shouldn’t do it.” </p><p>“Wha-! You <em>just </em>said fu-” </p><p>“<em>Ah-ah-ah! </em>”, Professor Jia waved his index finger at him, </p><p>“Watch that foul mouth of yours, young man.” </p><p> </p><p>He raised his umbrella up, opening it, and holding it over the student. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, there is a bus stop further down. Let’s make haste before this drizzle turns into an actual rain.” </p><p> </p><p>Wang Nifeng raised his backpack from the ground and put it on. </p><p> </p><p>“Haha, yeah, that would be <em>fucking </em>inconvenient.” </p><p> </p><p>The man snapped his head at him and frowned. </p><p> </p><p>Wang Nifeng smirked. </p><p>“What? I’m just saying that it’s fu-” </p><p>Jia Chensi nudged him in the shoulder and started walking. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m taking a point off of your essay every time I hear you curse now, Blue Wasp.” </p><p> </p><p>The youth made a stunned face from hearing his professor use his nickname, but then he actually processed what the other said and ran after him, </p><p> </p><p>“Now that’s just <em>wicked</em>, Professor!” </p><p> </p><p>Jia Chensi only laughed in response. And Wang Nifeng laughed too. </p><p>And they laughed, and they walked, until their silhouettes slipped into the shadows of the trees, out of view. Down the path and to the wet road. The bus stop waited patiently for them, where they would soon part ways. Only then did the rain truly start to pick up. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Important note: I will probably be replacing all my made-up names once canon gives me something to work with. Blue Wasp stays though. </p><p>For the next chapter-flashback I’m thinking about doing something more than a cover and maybe taking a break from writing, so I'm going to disappear for some time.</p><p> </p><p>Also, </p><p>and I cannot stress this enough: DO NOT go throwing firecrackers. I will not take any responsibility for the limbs you might lose if you do not heed this warning.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. No Shrinking Violet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...And those nights were still young.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No cover for this one but a special invitation at the end.</p><p>Warning for graphic violence. There is no way to put it lightly:  </p><p>Someone’s face gets bitten off.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't remember what day it was.  <br/>
 <br/>
Not even what year or decade. Definitely back when Wan Qian Cheng wasn’t exactly a world of elegant cultures and gentle loving people. In all fairness, it probably will never be: No city is ever clean, simply because the media and the government, and the billboards on the main streets claim it is. </p><p> </p><p>This is as far as his memory reaches in terms of time period. </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
However, there would be a number of things, which the goliath spider demon wouldn't forget about that day. <br/>
  </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
One of the more vivid ones would be how he was pressing a struggling person into the cold stone roof of a high-rise hotel deep within Wan Qian Cheng at the late hour of- The time of darkness. When there were street lights lining the empty roads below him. <br/>
 <br/>
The glow from the neighbouring apartments, offices, shops and one roof light above him shone in high contrast to the surrounding blackness, irritating his four eyes. Making it harder to focus on his activity. <br/>
 <br/>
Oh, yeah, the person.  <br/>
 <br/>
There was not much to say about them. They were just another name on the hit list of his gang. Much like the dozen others left inside the building. They were being taken care of by the rest of the Radial Threads. <br/>
 <br/>
But this one wasn't the least bit thrilled about being captured. They wouldn't stop scratching, shifting, screaming their lungs out into the cold night air.  <br/>
 <br/>
The giant honestly couldn't understand all the fuss. <br/>
 <br/>
He bit them <em>once:</em> There was blood smeared over his mandibles, and it was dripping down his chin. <br/>
 <br/>
He did that not for the reason one might think while watching this assault unfold - Heavens, help those who had a view on that roof from their flats. </p><p>He wasn't blinded by bloodlust or immense hatred for the humankind.  </p><p>In fact, he wasn't feeling anything at all in regard to the situation. It can be that the spider demon was a tad irritated by the bullet in his shoulder, which he took from the person’s pistole right before toppling them. Not that it could cause any actual damage; Goliaths are the extremely durable class of the violet spider demon species. </p><p> </p><p>But aside from that? Nothing.  <br/>
 </p><p><br/>
He bit to intimidate them. Which, in comparison to how his teammates treated their targets, was very much civil; He was as civil as a spider demon gets. <br/>
 <br/>
Probably because the giant was still too young and not yet at that point in his life where he would want to begin tearing out his victims' faces – something the older members of the Radial Threads frequently indulged themselves in. </p><p> <br/>
No. His fangs were still too short to latch onto the soft skin tissue with ease. Another time, another day. <br/>
 <br/>
For now, he had his arms. <br/>
 <br/>
What a blessing too, because nothing could quiet the struggling human beneath him until he gave them a solid punch on the jaw. </p><p>It landed with a heavy thud. </p><p> </p><p>And the human yelled. </p><p>Too loud.  </p><p>They needed to stop now. </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
Goliath pulled his fist back, "… You're making it very difficult for yourself, you know that?", he said, eyeing them intensely. <br/>
 <br/>
The person spat out blood. Their nose was ruined, yet somehow, they still had the vigour to ignore it and snap back, </p><p>“Hhhh- You will –agh ghh gh- burn in <em>hell </em>for this! Hhh-”, they cursed. </p><p>The giant pressed both knees into the stone surface underneath him, tightening his grip on the wriggling nuisance. </p><p>“I’m a demon. I’ve been there already”, he pointed out as they kept on resisting him. </p><p> </p><p>This was only partially true. In fact, Goliath has had it better than the most: His folks live safe in their hidden villages; He’s in his prime, big and imposing, which automatically puts him in the upper ranks of the demon hierarchy; </p><p>Not to mention that he is in the Radial Threads – the most feared underground gang to have ever operated in Wan Qian Cheng. This group of assassins has gained so much influence over the past few decades that even if they work <em>for </em>someone – They are the ones running the show. They decide the price, they decide the time frame, they decide if the target gets to live or not. The latter is, of course, negotiable. Radial Threads don’t treat murder as something done on a whim. They would have to have some personal vendetta against the person to violate the restraints of their contract. And because they generally do not ever have any heavy feeling in relation to any of their victims; As well as the fact that their services are fast and efficient, means they are highly south-after on the market of hunting. Not a small market. You would be surprised to know just how many demons, even humans, are ready to pay them to throw someone off a bridge or at least drag them to one. </p><p>Him being in the Radial Threads is a privilege alright. </p><p> </p><p>But, like he said, he is a demon. Which is the sole reason for why he associates himself with such shady individuals. He doesn’t have a choice. Never did.  </p><p>At night they may have these streets in their firm grasp, but in the day – They are the ones hunted by the government. Demons don’t get “normal” or “civil” or “peaceful” jobs, because the world, the human world, around them would never allow for such boldness. You wouldn’t get past the first application with a face like Goliath’s without being reported immediately. It’s just how it is. </p><p> </p><p>And he’s content with that. And when he feels like he’s not – He punches something. </p><p> </p><p>Which was what he did again when the person tried to scream for help. This time, he buried his fist into the gut, knocking the wind out of them, and successfully shutting the screamer up. </p><p>“If you keep making noise, my team will come here. You won’t make it out alive then. Is that what you want?”, he asked, with a tone that was... remorseful. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have any feelings about beating this person. But, Heavens... Did he have feelings about letting them go. Because he knew that he would be disobeying orders, which clearly stated: No witnesses this time. But he also knew that the opportunity was there, the timing was perfect, and no one would miss them during the commotion. Goliath could simply scare them out of their mind, so that they wouldn’t reach out to the authorities – a technique, which only worked due to how terrifying the demon could be if needed – then he could let them scram. The demon will never understand why unnecessary casualties are necessary to his contractors. He lets them go quietly when he can.  </p><p> </p><p>Tonight, he could. But he also couldn't if they intended to continue drawing attention to the two of them on this soulless roof. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Keep quiet. It will be over soon”, he breathed out, and his words evaporated into the icy air in a faint cloud.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He looked at the landscape past the roof. It was a wide granite plaza leading up to the entrance of the hotel. </p><p> </p><p>See, Goliath wasn’t an expert in architecture, but even he could recognise something being expensive simply for the sake of being expensive. The targets of the night weren’t too different from that. They stayed at the “Megapolis Oriental” – the poshest hotel in the area with over hundred rooms and only a dozen of them actually housed guests, the rest was so unaffordable, he had to wonder how this place didn’t close yet.   </p><p>Hm. It did house mostly governmental officials or leading faces of some big organisations – like tonight –, therefore, it is possible that having one or two in the month could cover all the expenses. Or maybe they were fully funded by the government, Goliath didn’t know. </p><p>At the edges of the plaza there were roads with traffic lights blinking and crosswalks empty. In the distance he could see the dark trees of the public gardens. </p><p>So many ways to escape.  </p><p> </p><p>The target of his interest would leave the building soon: He should hurry. </p><p> </p><p>And he was about to let them go- </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soulless roof. </p><p> </p><p>Was what he thought. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Until he heard distant crashing sounds behind his back. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Somewhere on top of the long bulkheads housing the staircases and the attics, the noise of falling, running, tearing, scraping, struggling and so on could be heard. </p><p> </p><p>It must have been Scratch. Poor at hiding because of her light grey skin, yet very agile demoness in the Radial Threads. She loved chasing her prey around, letting them rough her up before she would curl them like a ball in her webs. So, this would explain the running sounds. </p><p>It was hard to deny that the thin sticky laced threads gave her an envy-worthy upper hand in her chases. </p><p> </p><p>Or </p><p> </p><p>it could be Reaper. Pitch black, with massive arms and eight spider legs – pureblood spider demon. The entirety of Radial Threads sided with him when he made a decision. And he was famous for never tiring himself out during long scuffles. So, this would explain the ferocious sounds of fighting. </p><p> </p><p>Or </p><p> </p><p>Lenses – a middle-sized spider demon who had the ability to see more colours than anyone else in the group. They also enjoyed jumping on their victims quite a bit. That would explain the noises of legs impacting the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Or- </p><p> </p><p>But before he could think about another member of the gang, the source of the sound suddenly fell down from a nearby bulkhead. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two individuals: a human who wore the exact high-end uniform of the Radial Threads’ current targets </p><p>and a spider demon. They were engaging in a fight of life and death, it seemed. Rolling around with the person desperately trying to escape the demon’s attempts to pin them down. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A spider demon he didn’t know. </p><p> </p><p>Goliath’s own human was about to scream. He covered their mouth and watched the struggle at the opposite side from him. </p><p> </p><p>There were a couple of striking features to this demon: a lot of dark hair with some of it gathered in a bun, four piercing green eyes. The stranger had violet skin, like Goliath. And they were small, which lead the bigger demon to believe they belonged to the category of dwarf violet spiders.  </p><p>Those, from his knowledge, were comparable to tiny dogs: They can be pretty to look at from afar, but you never want to get too close to one. </p><p>They are the solitary types as well as one of the lowest classes in the genus of spider demons. </p><p> </p><p>Goliath couldn’t tell from appearance alone if the competition was younger than him or not. But from the way they finally nailed the person to one spot on the ground, straddling them to prevent any further movement, he could discern a certain touch of experience. That touch he himself didn’t have yet. </p><p> </p><p>“You should have watched your mouth, darling”, the stranger cooed, watching the person grab aggressively at their jacket. They leaned down, whispering, “Now you won’t have one.” </p><p> </p><p>What they did next answered any remaining Goliath’s musings about just who they were. Aside from a trespasser on Radial Threads’ territory. </p><p> </p><p>In a flash, the dwarf spider demon bent down, biting the human right in the face, then yanking themselves backwards. Rrrrip. The screams, curses and kicks followed. The person grabbed at the demon's shoulders, tried to hit them in the eyes, all in vain. </p><p>After another bite, the prey went completely limp. Hands sliding from the spider demon and onto the ground. </p><p> </p><p>There they lied <br/>
 <br/>
with a bloody hole instead of what their face once was. A kind of mush. <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
The impostor leaned down again, clutching their jaws on the contents of the human's face, swinging their head back and stretching them. It all ripped with a wet pop. Then they spat them out onto the cold stone ground.  <br/>
 <br/>
The thing was dead. It was dead for a solid minute, yet they kept on digging into it as if the still chest, spread out limbs, and the complete lack of vital sensory organs weren't enough of a proof. </p><p> </p><p>Once they were done, they raised themselves, looking down with pride at their work. </p><p>The demon’s entire lower face was black. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Which made Goliath think. </p><p> </p><p>He was once told that the colour of human blood is red. The colour of joy, prosperity and good fortune. It gained an entirely backward meaning once put in the context of what had just transpired. </p><p>Perhaps, it is for the best that he couldn’t imagine how red would fit on those fangs. And the stranger before him simply looked as if they dipped their face into an oil tank. </p><p> </p><p>The human beneath Goliath began to struggle with new force. At which point, the other spider demon shifted their attention to the two of them and began to stand up. </p><p> </p><p>Goliath snapped his head back to the one human who was still alive on this roof and commanded, letting them go, </p><p>“Run and don’t tell anyone what you saw here!” </p><p>He pulled the person up, and pushed them violently into the direction of the bulkheads. </p><p>“RUN!” </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t need to convince anyone: They bolted for the nearest exit the second he freed them, shouting curses and obscenities at the spider demons as if being spared somehow made them immortal. Or they simply lost the ability to fear from having seen what they saw. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once they were gone, it was just the two of them. Not counting the body. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The smaller demon narrowed his eyes on Goliath, which was never a good sign. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then they threw their head back, casually rubbing off the blood from their lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Pff. It appears we have had a little audience, did we not?”, they spoke to the husk underneath them like it could answer back. </p><p> </p><p>After that, they turned to Goliath, smiling at him with eyes half-lidded, “A little <em>big </em>audience.” </p><p> </p><p>The stranger stepped over their prey, beginning to slowly move towards the giant. </p><p> </p><p>The giant, in turn, was about to take a step back because he was clearly unnerved by the other, no matter how friendly they seemed. </p><p>But he immediately remembered that behaving submissively around the trespasser was out of the question. If this interaction was to progress towards a fight – and such run-ins always did with spider demons – Goliath had to show he was a worthy opponent.  </p><p> </p><p>In order to do that, he had to rise to his full height, crossing arms on his chest to have them on display. Just in case. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for him, the dwarf spider demon instantly recognised the ploy. </p><p> </p><p>They stopped five feet away, looking him up and down. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The impostor shook their head, “There is no need to get so nervous around a fellow spider demon.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Somehow those words didn’t reassure Goliath at all, and he scowled openly. </p><p> </p><p>The other demon ignored his display of hostility and kept on studying him. Until a spark of recognition flashed over their eyes. </p><p> </p><p>The stranger raised their eyebrows, pointing at Goliath, “<em>Ooooh </em>I know you! You were at the mistress’s coronation all those years ago, were you not?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Every spider demon was at the Queen’s coronation: It was supposed to be the beginning of a new era for the demonkind.</p><p>Today, every single then-attendant prefers not to discuss or even mention the event. It happened centuries ago and hasn’t been the topic of conversations ever since. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goliath nodded, “I was”, he stared at the other demon. The tension never left his shoulders.  </p><p> </p><p>“... How can you still remember me?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The demon scratched their chin, “Hm, I’d say many of us remember the day in great detail. No one forgot the coronation.” </p><p> </p><p>True. They may not converse about it, yet Goliath always had the suspicion that once in a while each spider demon experiences the sting from the memory. Like an old wound, which only bothers one when they remember. </p><p> </p><p>“...” </p><p> </p><p>The demon tilted their head at the lack of response. Their eyes moved over Goliath once again. </p><p>“... Well met, friend. Well met. You are one of the Threads, I see.” </p><p> </p><p>Goliath looked down at the silver-coloured patch with the gang’s symbol, which was woven into his open-shouldered jacket. </p><p>He raised his head back up, “Yes. And this district is our territory. So...” </p><p> </p><p>The demon started to gradually move to the side, “So?” </p><p> </p><p>“I will have to ask you to leave”, he frowned harder. </p><p> </p><p>“Or what?”, the stranger grinned. </p><p> </p><p>At which point, Goliath noticed that they were, in fact, circling him. </p><p> </p><p>“... Or we’ll have to fight. You should know the rules, little one.” </p><p> </p><p>The giant began to turn, not allowing the impostor to slip out of his line of vision or ambush him from the back. </p><p> </p><p>“The name’s Shashou Zhu”, the other responded, as he kept on walking around the bigger demon, studying him from each side. </p><p> “... And I can spot a novice when I see one. Do you really want to fight me, or isn’t it better to make friends instead?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to fight him. He also didn’t want to make friends: Not with this individual. Because he looked like trouble. He looked like he ruined people – Goliath threw a glance at the body to the side of them – both physically and mentally, no doubt.  </p><p>He also was a dwarf spider demon: Those are extremely dangerous. The last time Goliath encountered one, they sunk their fangs into his shoulder so hard that to this day he still feels an itch in that spot sometimes.  </p><p> </p><p>In short, Shashou Zhu’s face spelled “You won’t survive me”, and the giant didn’t need to be warned twice. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“... By the way, to whom do I owe the pleasure?”, the smaller demon questioned, still moving in a circle around the giant.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“...” </p><p>“Goliath.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That’s a nickname”, Shashou Zhu stopped, crossing his arms to mirror the other demon. </p><p> </p><p>“What is your <em>official </em>name?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goliath’s muscles tightened, “No offence. But-…” </p><p> </p><p>He stumbled on his words, not knowing how to phrase the “I don’t even trust you to know my name” in the least aggravating way possible. He figured it was best to change the subject entirely. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“... I have no time for this. I’m on a hunting mission”, he said. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah”, Shashou Zhu pressed a palm to his small chest, making a pretentiously sad face, “You’re so cold.” </p><p> </p><p>Then he waved a hand at him, “Oh, no matter. I’m on a mission too, you see. So, unfortunately, I can’t leave just yet.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What business could he possibly have on this roof, if he already has killed someone? Reaper told Goliath once that solo assassins – unless they’re a seasoned one – don’t normally take on more than one person at a time. One head hunts one head. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“On a mission, you say. Who is your contractor?”, Goliath asked, trying to piece together the situation. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ivory Fang”, Shashou Zhu dropped the name indifferently. </p><p> </p><p>It was a research-oriented organisation ran by humans. The same people who paid Radial Threads to hunt their opponents in this hotel tonight.  </p><p>The two of them had the same contractors. And they were both on a roof. Waiting for a target to come. </p><p>Which means... </p><p> </p><p>“And...<em> Who </em>is your target?”, Goliath loosened the grip on both of his arms. </p><p>Shashou Zhu scratched the side of his head, “Eh, some high-rank council member of the competing organisation.” </p><p> </p><p>Goliath leaned towards the demon, growing more uneasy. </p><p>“Brown hair? Five foot eight? Has a silver piercing in left ear?” </p><p> </p><p>Shashou Zhu looked at him with wide eyes. </p><p>“No way...” </p><p> </p><p>The two <em> immediately </em> jumped away from each other to the opposite sides of the roof. They stood in the patient defence stances, ready to strike if they had to. </p><p> </p><p>“Ohoho no no no”, Shashou Zhu shook his head, “You don’t want this, big boy. That target is <em>mine</em>.” </p><p>“Who said that?”, Goliath put one hand into a fist. </p><p>“Heavens, the people at Ivory Fang are a bunch of jokes!”, the smaller demon hissed angrily, “Assigning one target to two assassins? They really want him dead, huh?” </p><p>“What are you saying?”, Goliath tilted his head, “They don’t want him <em>dead</em><em>! </em> They want him retrieved to their headquarters!” </p><p>“Oh, dear ancestorrrrrs”, Shashou Zhu ran a hand across his face, “Do those humans know what organised work means?!” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care”, the giant snapped, “<em>I’m the one </em>who should be coming after him!” </p><p> </p><p>This is his first assigned target. He can’t screw this up. Not because of some dwarf spider demon, that much was clear. </p><p> </p><p>“Tsk. You’re a lightweight. Do you really think you can handle this?”, Shashou Zhu hissed. </p><p>“Better than you ever could!” </p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh is that a challenge?”, the smaller demon cocked an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>That question forced Goliath to stop. </p><p> </p><p>He was making a decision. He didn’t know whether it was a good one or not; He just knew that his place in the Radial Threads was put on the line because of this arrogant spider demon. No time to think, to fight him – The target could step out onto the plaza any second. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And so, he made that decision. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It <em>is</em> a challenge”, Goliath didn’t leave the patient defence. </p><p>“... If I catch this target first, you’ll leave the Radial Threads’ territory and<em> never </em>show up here again-” </p><p> </p><p>“–Tsk, is that even a re- “ </p><p> </p><p>“AND!”, Goliath called for his attention. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For the first time during their exchange, he smiled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have to admit that I’m better than you. Out loud. And like you mean it.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The smaller demon cackled. </p><p>“Hah! Someone likes their ego stroked, I see?” </p><p> </p><p>“Do we have a deal or not?” </p><p> </p><p>Huntsman laughed wickedly, </p><p>“After I catch that poor fellow, you best believe they won't survive to see the sunrise. And when I do, </p><p> </p><p>I want you to tell me your name.” </p><p> </p><p>Goliath looked at him intensely, “Is that it?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shashou Zhu examined his claws nonchalantly, </p><p> </p><p>“It will be an easy win. I don’t think it’s <em>fair </em>to ask more of you.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to punch him so badly. But there really was no time. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Because after less than a minute, the target appeared. </p><p> </p><p>The man was running out of the hotel, trying to escape the Radial Threads who were wreaking havoc inside. </p><p> </p><p>Onto the granite plaza. Just as planned. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ready?”, Shashou Zhu asked him cheerfully. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goliath didn’t answer. He just bolted to the edge of the roof. </p><p> </p><p>Right before he jumped off, he heard: </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s see if you’re any good.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shashou Zhu ran after him, jumping off as well. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And with that,</p><p>the chase began. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were pursuing him on foot, down the wide street packed with parked cars. </p><p>Shashou Zhu took a grappling hook from his belt and was using it to pull himself up walls, then bounce off cars. Goliath only had his two legs, which was such inconvenience: He would have already caught that person if he had, say, four legs like some of his teammates. But he didn’t, so he was falling behind quite a bit. </p><p> </p><p>After five minutes of running, he came to realise that they could be doing this for an entire evening if he doesn’t take action. </p><p>So he stopped, lifted a nearby car into his wide arms, and hurled it across the street. </p><p> </p><p>It flew with a piercing whistle, crashing right in front of the target, cutting the man off. </p><p> </p><p>But he was a quick thinker: He immediately rushed into a nearby alleyway. </p><p> </p><p>The smaller spider demon turned after them, making sure to knock over some trash cans. </p><p> </p><p>Did he do that on purpose? No time to ponder! </p><p> </p><p>Goliath jumped over the rubbish, racing straight into the dark opening. </p><p> </p><p>The only source of light was a thin line further ahead - an exit into another street. </p><p> </p><p>There was a wooden barrier in front of it. And for a second, Goliath thought this would be it for the escapee. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But the man actually bounced off the nearest wall, jumping over it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now the demon understood why they assigned him to two spider demons: This wasn’t the target’s first time being chased, it seemed. </p><p>He was fast. </p><p> </p><p>Shashou Zhu jumped over the barrier with ease. </p><p> </p><p>Goliath didn’t have to jump: He dashed right through it,  </p><p>CRASH </p><p>splintering the wood with an ear-tearing noise. </p><p> </p><p>When he came close to the exit, there was the smaller demon. Looking left and right. </p><p> </p><p>“Did he escape?!”, goliath yelled at him from afar. </p><p>“No! There!”, Shashou Zhu pointed to the right and disappeared behind a corner. </p><p> </p><p>Goliath ran out into an even wider street. With two lane roads, bus stops, crosswalks, this, that. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He saw the other demon chase the target down the street, and he ran after them. Still just on their tail. </p><p> </p><p>The man rushed across the empty crosswalk. The traffic light was red. </p><p> </p><p>When Shashou Zhu reached the crossing, it turned green, </p><p> </p><p>allowing the incoming of traffic. </p><p> </p><p>During the deep night time, there weren’t many cars around. </p><p>But a few, which were there; </p><p> </p><p>They raced towards the spider demon at full speed. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait!”, Goliath managed to warn before the bright lights of the vehicles blinded him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they passed, he saw that the smaller demon </p><p> </p><p>barely missed being hit. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was running after the target. He didn’t care. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He’s insane. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goliath waited as little as possible for the traffic to clear, and then he jumped over the crosswalk. It wouldn’t be smart to get ran over: He would have lost much more time then. </p><p> </p><p>The giant turned a corner, spotting the two figures still running down the street. </p><p> </p><p>“Hahaha, you can’t run forever!!”, Shashou Zhu taunted. </p><p> </p><p>Ugh.  </p><p> </p><p>“Is this necessary?”, Goliath thought as he took big jumps, finally catching up to the smaller demon. If you ask him, such remarks could only add to the man’s speed, making their job all the more difficult. </p><p> </p><p>Now they were running together since there were no more parked cars onto which the smaller demon could jump. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shashou Zhu peeked at him, </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh, </em> </p><p>still here?<em>” </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> “Yes”,  </em>Goliath growled, “Here an- WATCH OUT!” </p><p> </p><p>Roadwork ahead. Goliath immediately turned to the side, instinctively grabbing the smaller demon to prevent him from falling into a pit as well. </p><p> </p><p>“WOoow haha!”, Shashou Zhu exclaimed, pushing himself out of the grasp the second they passed the hole and continuing to run. </p><p> </p><p>And they ran, and ran, and ran. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goliath even began to outrun the other demon. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He even began to significantly gain on the human who by now was slowing down. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And he was about to grab him by the collar. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The man slipped into another alleyway. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Which meant </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That Goliath raced past it at an unimaginable speed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And by the time he spun around on his heels, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shashou Zhu wasn’t behind him anymore. He was in the alleyway with the man. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shit. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goliath recovered quickly, rushing into yet another opening. The time was slipping from him. The target tired itself out now. And the smaller demon was right behind it. And Goliath was at their tail again. </p><p> </p><p>Only now he didn’t even see them inside the pathway. </p><p> </p><p>And when he rushed out. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t see them at all. </p><p> </p><p>All he saw </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>was the large empty area under the open sky punctured by countless stars. </p><p>There were two wide roads in front of him, going parallel to one another. They separated one side of the street from the gigantic city square, which had a circular shape and was paved with stone. Its edges were framed by the numerous trees of yet another public garden. </p><p> </p><p>Shit. If they slipped into those gardens – This was it. He wouldn’t find them in time. </p><p> </p><p>Goliath ran like never before in his life. Across two roads, past the lonely street lights and onto the open square. The wide area was completely deserted, safe for an enormous lotus-shaped fountain- </p><p>No. No time for that. </p><p> </p><p>He looked around frantically. </p><p> </p><p>Where are they? </p><p> </p><p>Where are they?! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Over here~” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goliath turned on his heels towards the source of the sound. </p><p> </p><p>Behind him there were many street lights positioned at the crescent edge of the square. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The smaller spider was perched on top of one, tying a knot to the metal. </p><p> </p><p>From that knot a rope was coming down. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And the target was tied in that rope. </p><p>Hands, legs, everything pushed tightly against each other, not allowing for any kind of movement. The man’s mouth was covered by the rope as well, so he couldn’t scream. He was dangling upside-down in that stiff position, which was – honestly – a little amusing to watch. </p><p>Goliath almost forgot about the reason he pursued him, simply enjoying the sight of him being caught. The demon was satisfied that the chase was over. </p><p> </p><p>But those good feeling faded quite instantly, once the reality sunk in: </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He lost. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And he thought about losing more profoundly now.</p><p>What it meant for him.  </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, he came to the conclusion that the loss might not cost him his place in the Threats after all. Regardless of what he thought in the heat of the moment on the roof: The person was still caught. The Threads will surely pick on him for blowing this up, but the person was still caught. The job was done, and this was all that mattered. </p><p>Then, </p><p> </p><p>What was he losing here? </p><p>Some of his pride, definitely, and his name. </p><p>To this demon. </p><p> </p><p>That’s all. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This is ridiculous. He missed every single clue, every sign that was meant to warn him that he would lose. Shashou Zhu’s arrogant attitude didn’t stem from nowhere: He knew how to do this. He knew it would be easy. But when he told him those exact words, Goliath dismissed them completely. And look where it landed him. </p><p> </p><p>The smaller demon jumped off the street light and straightened himself, looking directly at Goliath. His small chest was visibly rising and falling, but he seemed to be holding back the panting. </p><p> </p><p>Only then did Goliath finally remember that he, as well, needed to breathe.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The giant began exhaling and inhaling slowly through his nose, avoiding eye contact with the other demon. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Another small thing he noted </p><p>was that the human wasn’t dead. He was hanging in an uncomfortable position, yes, but he was hanging safely. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He had to wonder, </p><p>“... Weren’t you going to kill them?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I was.” </p><p> </p><p>Shashou Zhu leaned his back against the street light, crossing his arms. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled at him smugly. </p><p> </p><p>“... But you seem to like it when I behave. So I won’t.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The giant didn’t respond, waiting patiently for the dwarf spider demon to start rubbing his victory in his face.  </p><p>  </p><p>To his surprise, Shashou Zhu did none of that nonsense.  </p><p>He had something he wanted to know. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me your name, friend”, he said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The giant was hesitant to answer, but the smaller demon gave him a moment, and, at the end, he caved: </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“... </p><p> Qiang Zhu.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shashou Zhu’s eyes widened for a second, then he furrowed his eyebrows, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh. We have the same first name.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What of it?”, Qiang Zhu (强蛛) wondered, “It’s a common name.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Many spiders carry 蛛 as their first name for the simplicity’s sake. One more letter may be added if the parent is in a creative mood. They rarely are. You wouldn’t be either if you had to name one hundred children in one day. </p><p>Come to think of it, the naming of spiderlings never was much of a well-thought-out process. Because the last name plainly had more value, working as an identifier, an adjective or a noun, which indicated one special trait of the family. Something akin to “wanderer” or “fast”.  </p><p>Or “strong”, in his case. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Qiang Zhu couldn’t imagine what Shashou Zhu’s ancestors did to get “killer” as their identifier. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Right you are”, the smaller demon scratched his chin as if contemplating something, “Where’s your home village?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Far to the west.” </p><p>He tried to keep it vague enough to not give too much away: Secret villages are meant to stay secret. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m from higher up north myself”, Shashou Zhu said, “I guess, the name <em>is</em> rather common.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good to know”, Qiang Zhu said, still looking away. </p><p> </p><p>The dwarf spider demon must have sensed his hurt pride, but he still wasn’t rubbing any salt into that wound. Which was most generous coming from him, as far as the giant was concerned. </p><p> </p><p>“Qiang Zhu”, he repeated as if wishing to see how the name would sound in his voice, “... And you made me chase a fellow for twenty minutes to find it out. I wonder what mountains I’ll have to climb to learn more about you.” </p><p> </p><p>The giant fixed his eyes on Shashou Zhu.  More?  </p><p> </p><p>The smaller demon waved a hand, “But never mind it”, he raised his head at the hanging person above him, “Let us deliver this one back to your cool kids and call it a day – Pardon – a <em>night</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Shashou Zhu swiftly climbed the street light, untying the knot at the top. </p><p> </p><p>As the man began to fall down, Qiang Zhu rushed in, catching him before he could hit his head against the concrete and die from a concussion. The last thing the giant needed is to deal with a dead body in addition to losing to Shashou Zhu. </p><p> </p><p>He would still have to brave the group ridiculing him for missing the target. To a dwarf spider, no less.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shashou Zhu threw him a glance. And it lingered,</p><p> </p><p>gradually shaping itself into a look of understanding. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“...” </p><p>“... I know you’re worried about your party seeing you hang around with a lowlife like me. So, this is what will do:”, he waited for the giant to look at him, </p><p>“You carry the target and I’ll let you deliver it alone. We don’t have to make a big deal out of everything.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need you patronising me-” </p><p> </p><p>Shashou Zhu stopped him, “No, no. I insist. Besides”, he smiled, “I’m still going to ask for something in return, so it’s a fair deal.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Qiang Zhu tensed,</p><p>“What is it?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The other demon began to move towards the two empty roads behind them, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Just a talk. In private”, he looked back at him,  </p><p>“Would that be alright?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Qiang Zhu stared down at the man in his arms. He wasn’t as interested in who delivers him anymore. But he certainly was interested in what else could the other demon want to talk about with him. And for that reason, he said: </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“... Yes.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And they were on their way. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>After they’ve reached the Megapolis Oriental, Shashou Zhu instructed Qiang Zhu to meet him near the public gardens behind the plaza. Then he disappeared in one blink, leaving the giant alone at the main entrance. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, the Threads were too busy searching the building for any remaining witnesses to even notice that the goliath spider was back with one of the main targets.  </p><p>He put the man in the lobby area together with the other tied individuals and stood guard, waiting for the mission’s conclusion. </p><p>Half an hour later, his teammates have searched every corner of the hotel and gathered themselves in the lobby, expecting the arrival of the additional forces to retrieve the captives. </p><p> </p><p>Some spider demons were breathing like mad. Some were wiping the sweat from their brows. This was one of those all-night-long heights, which left everyone battered significantly.  </p><p>Scratch had her lip torn. He wasn’t entirely certain whether it was from a blow or from her own lip bite. Reaper was limping on one of his eight legs. Lenses leaned against the reception desk, regaining their breath. </p><p> </p><p>It’s no wonder nobody cared when he excused himself for a night walk. The demon did receive a few nasty looks of suspicion, yet no one commented on him leaving. </p><p> </p><p>He slipped past the entrance, crossed the plaza and intended to enter the gardens. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>However, Shashou Zhu was already there to stop him. He suggested they take a walk along the fencing of the gardens instead.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They did. </p><p>They stepped onto a wide sidewalk. With pitch black threes on one side, a deserted road with bright street lamps on the other and a starry sky above them. No cars, no people, not a single disruptive sound. Only on-and-off buzzing of the electric lights and the hushed rustling in the trees, produced by some night critters. </p><p>The temperatures were quite low, especially considering that it was late spring on the cusp of summer. Luckily, spider demons generally have a wide tolerance range for such things; Qiang Zhu wasn’t too bothered by the cold. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was, however, bothered by the extensive silence between him and the smaller demon while they walked with no destination in mind. Shashou Zhu specifically invited him for a talk and, so far, there was no talk happening whatsoever. The dwarf demon strolled silently with his arms behind his back, eyes fixed on the path ahead. </p><p>Perhaps, he forgot that he was supposed to be conversing with the other, resolving to simply admire the somewhat plain scenery around them. Or, perhaps, he enjoyed testing Qiang Zhu’s patience, examining just how long could he drag the silence out before the giant would finally snap.  </p><p>Hah, good luck! Qiang Zhu was known for being a good listener. If someone in the Radial Threads needed a shoulder to cry on or an ear to shout their anger into – He would be that shoulder and that ear. He could sit for hours on end without saying a word, could wait an eternity for this stifling awkward unbearable silence to- </p><p> </p><p>Anyway </p><p> </p><p>“Did you want to talk?!”, the giant spread his arms wide in frustration, successfully attracting the smaller demon's attention. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shashou Zhu slowly turned his head to him, smiling calmly. </p><p> </p><p>“I did. Now I’m just thinking how best to phrase it.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Was that what he was doing for the last ten minutes? If so, then it must be something of catastrophic importance that he was wanting to say. But no matter how vital that information was – Qiang Zhu didn’t have the whole night to himself. It wouldn’t be long before the Threads would grow from suspicious to impatient and from impatient to angry. He didn’t need that. </p><p> </p><p>“Just be out with it already”, the giant scowled, clenching his fists as he was walking. </p><p> </p><p>The smaller demon in response only rubbed the tie holding his hair together. The bun looked like an utter mess from all the running done previously in the night. </p><p> </p><p>“One second”, he said absentmindedly. </p><p> </p><p>Shashou Zhu pulled the tie off, letting it all fall over his shoulders for a moment before he hastily began to put the violet hair back into a tidier bun. </p><p>“... So, I suppose what I wanted to say was a ‘Thank you’ for assisting me in the chase tonight”, he explained, still not done with his little activity. </p><p> </p><p>Thank you? </p><p> </p><p>Well, that was certainly nice to hear coming from him. But also- </p><p><em> Assisting? </em> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure each one of us was working alone”, Qiang Zhu pointed out, the grip of his fists loosened. </p><p> </p><p>“That is not true”, Shashou Zhu retorted, finishing tying his hair. He lowered his hands, putting them behind his back again. </p><p> </p><p>“The car? The roadwork? You make chasing so much easier; I must admit.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The giant... Had no idea how to respond to that. He was never complimented on anything he did as a huntsman. Not by the Threads. And obviously not by his family either – Hunting people and other demons wasn’t exactly the most dignified job to have. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well...”, he started, “You never lost sight of him. I guess, that’s good too...” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It is”, Shashou Zhu confirmed proudly, but his expression quickly shifted to that of irritation, </p><p>“You don’t want to know how long it usually takes me to catch people. I always get the speedy ones. Aren’t they <em>just</em> the worst?” </p><p> </p><p>“I... can’t really tell”, Qiang Zhu confessed, “This was my first time chasing after a target.” </p><p> </p><p>“No kidding?!”, the smaller demon looked genuinely surprised at him, “At the end, I was fully convinced you’ve hunted someone like this before.” </p><p> </p><p>“Always in a group”, the giant added, “... I’m more useful in the interrogation rooms”. </p><p> </p><p>The bigger demon glanced down at his own hands for a second while walking. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“At least, that’s what my teammates tell me.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shashou Zhu threw his arms behind his head, barking dismissively, “Hah! It’s their loss really.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Qiang Zhu stared at him more profoundly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”, he rumbled. </p><p> </p><p>The smaller demon suddenly stopped, looking up at the bigger one. </p><p>He made that smug face again. </p><p> </p><p>“... You’re not better than me, Qiang Zhu. Not even a little. But you’re still very good. And I think that’s a great place to start from.” </p><p> </p><p>The giant stopped too, looking down. </p><p> </p><p>He truly couldn’t tell if those words were meant to reassure or insult him. Somehow, he had a feeling it was meant as the combination of the two. Moreover, together they formed yet another compliment, which Qing Zhu had no idea how to receive. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t-”, he stumbled on his words, eyes wandering over the nearby road. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The smaller demon quickly caught on to what was happening, and began to reassure him further: </p><p>“No, I mean it. You have potential. </p><p>But you also have all those people <em>holding you back</em>. </p><p>Have you ever thought about going solo?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Working with the Radial Threats was indeed rather stifling. He had to say right words and do right things. However, knowing exactly what was right or not to his teammates was anybody’s guessing game. And no matter what he did, he felt as if he was screwing up either way, but- </p><p> </p><p>Solo?  </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t possibly imagine doing that: Qiang Zhu was surrounded by demons his whole life. To him, being on his own was comparable to decaying. Like lying down in a forest and voluntarily subjecting oneself to the most tortious death possible – slow and alone. </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not like you. I’m a goliath. We work in groups.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shashou Zhu raised an eyebrow, “Huh.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then he rubbed the back of his neck, “Well...” </p><p> </p><p>Then he took a few steps forward, so his back was facing the bigger demon. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it possible then, </p><p>in <em>your </em>eyes...  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For... two demons to be considered a group?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The smaller demon put his arms behind his head again, turning to look at Qiang Zhu. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The giant opened his mouth. </p><p>But no words were coming out just yet as he processed what the other was, apparently, maybe, technically, probably, possibly, implying. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“...” </p><p>“... Are you asking me to abandon the Radial Threads?  </p><p>To...?”, he struggled to put his thoughts into words. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shashou Zhu’s expression became very serious for a moment, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m only asking you to <em> consider. </em>” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then it softened again, growing back into a sly look. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“... And... <em>If</em> you have something to say - Find me at the Sundown Festival in two weeks. I gather, you know what I’m referring to.” </p><p> </p><p>He did. </p><p>The Sundown Festival is a seasonal occurrence. A chance for all demons of the province to meet on a warm summer evening. To dance the night away, find mates, make connections and make alliances. There could be no place more fitting for discussing the thing, which Huntsman was propositioning. </p><p> </p><p>The smaller demon grinned, “... Then again, you’ll be there either way with your team. Every demon comes to the Sundown Festival.” </p><p> </p><p>They do. The Radial Threads have been coming to the gathering for years now, and each time there was a new client to be found there.  </p><p>But he never saw Shashou Zhu even once. Which could either be a coincidence, or the smaller demon only recently appeared on the territory of Wan Qian Cheng. Not that the festival would take place there; It would happen a good distance away in the safety of the forests near the coastline. </p><p> </p><p>Qing Zhu would be there. There was no way around it.  </p><p>And- Well... </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“… I’ll think about it”, the giant said, finally gathering courage to look the smaller demon in the eyes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shashou Zhu’s face brightened even more. </p><p> </p><p>“Great! Now that that’s settled, how about we reach the end of this fencing”, he pointed at the black fence to the side of them, “And then we’ll go our separate ways, hm?” </p><p> </p><p>The smaller demon started to move forward, and Qiang Zhu followed him. </p><p> </p><p>“Is there something else you would like to know? While we still have time to chat, that is”, Shashou Zhu mentioned casually. </p><p> </p><p>“Not really...”, Qiang Zhu side-eyed the street lights, which were slowly starting to turn off by now. </p><p> </p><p>But he didn’t want to find himself in an awkward silence again. So, he asked the first thing that came to his mind: </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How long have you been a huntsman?” </p><p> </p><p>“Too long”, Shashou Zhu responded, “Too long. I don’t have the exact number memorised, but I’m certain it has been more than a few centuries.” </p><p> </p><p>“Was it any different in the ancient times?” </p><p> </p><p>“No. The clients and targets change, but the gist of it never does: Kidnap this, drown that ya-da ya-da. It’s all the same year after year.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“... Isn’t it tiring?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The two of them locked eyes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shashou Zhu smirked at him, but this one smirk of his didn’t seem too convincing, </p><p> </p><p>“As much as I hate to say this: Demons don’t get to decide what is tiring, what is not. It’ll be more trouble if you try to do that, so just don’t.” </p><p> </p><p>“I see...”, Qian Zhu looked down onto the concrete. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey!”, Shashou Zhu punched him in the shoulder, which made him twitch. </p><p> </p><p>“Cheer up, buddy. Life sucks, but it will suck even more if you decide to mourn the fact.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hah”, the bigger demon rubbed his shoulder. That was a solid punch. </p><p> </p><p>“This is a point...” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The smaller demon smiled, “Of course, it is! Tell me where would I be if I constantly wallowed in self-hate and destructive behaviour an-” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shashou Zhu suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh.” </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> “Hm?”, Qiang Zhu tilted his head, trying to catch the expression the other was making. </p><p>“What is it?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>"Haha…”, Shashou Zhu glanced into the direction of the gardens. </p><p> </p><p>“There's a <em>spider of the night</em>somewhere in the proximity”, the smaller demon said, </p><p> </p><p>And a vicious spark crossed his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>Qiang Zhu took a sniff of the air.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Indeed, </p><p>there was one approximately a mile away from them. On the other side of the park. </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>Shashou Zhu raised a hand up to the chin as if he was in, perhaps not too deep, but in a thought. </p><p> </p><p>"I must say...”, he smiled with all of his teeth showing, “This night was grand before. But now it has gotten <em>even better</em>." </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>The giant tilted his head. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What's so exciting about those kinds of spider demons?  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They're dangerous. It's impossible to predict their mood once you’ve committed to them for a night. They may eat you, or they may spare you.  </p><p>This is not at all like, for example, with Qiang Zhu’s parents: They both decided that in order to build a functioning relationship, they, obviously, can’t try to eat each other. Especially with the growing size of their family that needed to be cared for. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it's just how it is if you want to build a home with someone. </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>But putting yourself in such obvious danger on a whim? </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>No, thank you. </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The smaller demon stretched, turning to him. </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>"Well well, Qiang Zhu, my friend, I think there's another target in need of pursuing tonight. I believe, this is where we part ways." </p><p> </p><p>“Sure”, the giant shrugged, “Stay safe.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And it was fine. He could go. Qian Zhu certainly had no interest in continuing this conversation because it was clear that it could progress in a number of ways, which he didn’t particularly enjoy. </p><p> </p><p>It was all good </p><p> </p><p>until the smaller demon crossed his arms and tilted his head suggestively at him, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>"But they can’t be the <em>only one </em> around this city on this fine night”, he cocked an eyebrow, “Should I also be concerned that <em>you</em> might not survive until the festival?" </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>Qiang Zhu froze. </p><p> </p><p>He stared wide-eyed into the space in front of himself. </p><p> </p><p>It’s good no one heard all the screaming happening in his head because that amount of volume could wake the entire district, for sure. </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>His face turned the brightest shade of violet. </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>"Um...”, he drifted off for a second,  </p><p> </p><p>“... I don't think I want to try my luck tonight”, he responded, avoiding eye contact at all costs. </p><p>  </p><p>Shashou Zhu cackled, then shrugged, "The choice is yours." </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>He took a few more steps forwards, ready to be off onto his other mission. </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>"But I will say", </p><p> </p><p>he peeked back at the giant as he was about to start walking away, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>"If I see the light of the day on this morning... </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I'm looking forward to meeting you again." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> With that, he began to stroll further down the street. </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>The giant just stood there. Watching the other grow smaller and smaller in size until he exited his range of vision completely.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t like standing alone on that street. He needed to go back to his group. Therefore, he spun around on his heels and moved towards the hotel at a rapid pace, trying his best to not overthink his experiences on this night.  </p><p>Too much thinking always did more harm than good. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Good memories”, Goliath thought as he was finishing screwing back the bolt into his mechanic lower limb. Simpler times.  </p><p>He couldn’t be too mad at Huntsman for what happened on the roof of the Weather Station. Although, sometimes he wishes he could. Then, maybe, they would even have a sincere conversation with each other about... that.</p><p>So far, there was never a place or time for arranging it. Or so much as thinking about it. </p><p> </p><p>And there certainly was no time for thinking now </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>when he heard a loud crash coming from the neighbouring backroom. </p><p> </p><p>And his heart dropped. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“Every demon comes to the Sundown Festival”, he said. </p><p>But the real question is: </p><p> </p><p>Does your demon come to the Sundown Festival? Find out by following this <a href="https://e-schroedter.tumblr.com/post/647821963266490368/dichromatic-vision-chapter-7-onestreetlamp">Link</a>!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To the readers who choose to stay here: I’m working on a 4 minute long animatic where Huntsman will use his charm to try and steal Goliath from Radial Threads. (It can easily look like a ship animatic, but I'd like to point out that Huntsman's intentions are more self-centered than they appear.)<br/>This is more of an extension, so it can be seen as a whole separate thing.</p><p>The bad news is that I’ll be quite busy doing this (deadline: probably Halloween). Right now, I’m only at the character design part (Radial Threats will make an appearance as well). So, the chapters won’t be coming out regularly.  </p><p>I would like to follow this up by saying that I have no intentions of discontinuing this fic. There are at least 16 more chapters to go with all the twists and turns. I'm just going into a "do animatic(s)" mode as of now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Antigravity Arcade's Art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who knew that behind the lights of the Antigravity Arcade hides the art of communication?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has a cover: <a href="https://e-schroedter.tumblr.com/post/649964443550236672/dichromatic-vision-chapter-8-onestreetlamp">Link</a>.</p><p>No special warnings here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up is natural, a universal experience to the most. It's a fundamental part of the whole process of sleeping: falling into slumber, not existing for a while - not in a mental sense - , then waking. The mind restructures itself, gathers old memories, clears the shelves for the new ones, so that when a person is back on their feet, their head is fresh, well-rested, prepared to brave a new day. </p><p> </p><p>Certainly not a universal experience is waking up thousands and thousands of feet high inside a monstrous spider-shaped fortress. Uncommon even for a man who, for a good part of his life, frequently found himself waking up in all kinds of vehicles. Many constructed by himself. </p><p>But he can say with confidence that most won't relate to waking up suddenly </p><p> </p><p>from a push of a mechanical leg shoved into their gut. </p><p>  </p><p>And it might just be that Syntax was the only person to have ever woken up on a cold floor, under the light of an orange lantern, five feet away </p><p>  </p><p>from a spider demon who was also on the floor, on the opposite side, </p><p>  </p><p>turning his head in all directions and shaking so violently, it was disturbing to watch. When bodies, human or demon, show this much repetitive movement, that’s how you know something is wrong. Something is backwards.  </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>When Huntsman finished looking around for something, his four slit pupils stayed fixed on the pitch-black ceiling. He was exhaling obsessively as if the lack of air was causing him a great deal of pain.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Syntax blinked in confusion, quickly becoming overwhelmed by the rapid progression of events he wasn't expecting to see upon waking up. He pressed a hand to his stomach, feeling his insides ache from meeting the sharp point of Huntsman’s metal leg. He was shoved around by it so often, he forgot it could be used to inflict any real harm. </p><p>  </p><p>Observing the all too familiar picture of the overflowing panic happening across from him, he didn't feel rested in the slightest. He might have slept for weeks, he might have slept for only an hour - It's difficult to navigate time in a constant state of darkness - but his eyes were heavy either way. Nothing in his head felt clear. It was not so much a tidy, organised workspace. More, a desk. With everything one can't, can, should and won't put away. All piled together. </p><p>The screeching inside his skull quieted down, for now, but it didn’t disappear, coming in waves of silent rattle, ready to abuse his brain all over again at the first command. </p><p>And seeing Huntsman, who was in - perhaps, poor - but control of himself most of the time, panic only worsened Syntax's disorientation. </p><p>The man took in their surroundings. </p><p>From what he could deduce, he and Huntsman fell asleep on that black small table to the side; Huntsman had a nightmare, that's a given; He snapped out of his dreaming, jamming his leg into his neighbour, and both tumbled to the floor. </p><p>  </p><p>Now the spider demon was experiencing something, which strongly resembled his previous fit back when climbing down the Weather Station. </p><p>  </p><p>All of this coupled with Syntax's overall... negative perception of this aggressive impulsive unapologetic maniac and the fact that Goliath was nowhere near the scene as it was unfolding, the man came to the conclusion that he himself was better off on the other side of the Arachnoid Base. </p><p>Preferably locked away and sealed with seven seals because, back on that roof, whatever Huntsman wanted from him most definitely wasn't a civil conversation. Judging by the way Goliath was shielding the man, his want most likely had human blood involved in it in some way.  </p><p>And Syntax wasn't about to try his luck. </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>But </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>As always, </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>he was too curious to run for his life now. Despite every single instinct of self-preservation telling him <em>to get the hell out of there </em><em>immediately</em>. </p><p>  </p><p>Then again, was self-preservation ever a part of the discussion when curiosity stood on the line? </p><p>Looking at the state of his life in the given moment - probably not. </p><p>  </p><p>And thus, he stayed. </p><p>  </p><p>Maybe, the fact that aN_alLy was in distress had a part in his reasoning, but he chose to blame curiosity. When in search of something to blame, one should always choose things, which wouldn't encourage self-assessment. It might provoke a long discussion with oneself, and no one has time for those in their schedules nowadays. </p><p>  </p><p>The man gathered the little strength he gained from sleep to raise himself and lean on the table, carefully watching every move from the other individual. </p><p>  </p><p>Huntsman looked angry, </p><p>which wasn't too foreign coming from him.  </p><p> </p><p>But then he put his hands on the sides of his head and began penetrating the empty space in front of himself with a rageful glare. Breathing still erratic as ever. </p><p>  </p><p>And somehow, something about the gesture had the hint of </p><p>despair </p><p>to it. </p><p>As if the vision he had in that time of non-existence was so unbelievably outrageous to him that he couldn't handle it with collected grace, resolving to a simpler solution. </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>Syntax had a feeling. </p><p>  </p><p>No. </p><p>  </p><p>He was fully convinced </p><p>that he had the needed experience; He knew how to help this entire... situation. </p><p>  </p><p>The question was if he could push past the voices cluttering every part of his psyche to remember how. Or the whole "acessing_visual_memory" could <em>really </em>come in handy just about now. </p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>But the hive-mind wasn't responding to his attempts at summoning the command himself.  Which is reasonable. It wasn't <em> his </em>  mind after all. And <em>his</em> mind that was <em>his </em> was also <em>theirs</em>. And <em>theirs </em> is not <em>his</em> and-  </p><p>In short, the helpful knowledge he might have had was as good as non-existent if it wasn't of any use to the Spider Queen. </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>He did, however, manage to catch one thought of his very own, which still lingered, left by the peaceful darkness of sleep. Now escaping him and almost not there. </p><p>Not a thought really, more of a question: </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p><em> “</em><em>What would you do if you were in my place?” </em> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately,  </p><p>it was not unlike shouting words at a wall and expecting it to answer. Moreover, it felt taken out of context. As if there should have been one sentence before and after, but all he had was this fragment, which didn't provide any hints at how to proceed with Huntsman who didn't seem to be calming at all. </p><p>Which couldn't have been more ill-timed, since, the moment Syntax decided to actually approach him, the screams spat out the- </p><p>REQUESTING_ALLIES/ADDITIONAL_FORC3S_TO_THE_CENTRE_CHAMBER </p><p>Now he was on the clock to get to the "centre chamber", which must be the central hall. Wherever that may be. And THE_QUEEN- didn't want just him there. She wanted all of her forces assembled. </p><p>  </p><p>Well, bad luck. </p><p>One third of her forces was wondering the Arachnoid Base somewhere, </p><p>the other third was on the floor, clearly out of commission at this particular instance, </p><p>and the last third was him </p><p>moving towards the distressed demon. </p><p>  </p><p>And if this doesn't go well, the Spider Queen might just have one subject less. </p><p>But if it does, perhaps they’ll make it to the hall in time to not bring her wrath upon them.  </p><p> </p><p>Syntax stopped some inches away – not a safe distance, it’s not – leaning forward a little to, hopefully, make himself known to the demon who, so far, was completely unaware of his presence. The man was fully prepared to bolt for the exit if needed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Huntsman?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The four pupils were suddenly on him. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you need h-” </p><p> </p><p>He made the mistake of shifting his hand as if he was about to extend it to the demon. </p><p> </p><p>To which Huntsman responded by swinging his mechanic leg at him, slapping it away. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“<b>Don’t touch me, you freak!</b>” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The leg hit the floor with a noisy <em>clink</em>, and Huntsman cursed quietly. </p><p> </p><p>Syntax jumped back, grasping his hand, eyes wide, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“... Good morning to you as well”, he said, ready to run. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then, he heard loud shuffling, struggling noises and an angry: “-rse this doorway!” coming from somewhere at the front. </p><p> </p><p>A second later, Goliath burst through the side entrance, barely missing falling forward on his chest. </p><p> </p><p>He and Syntax locked eyes. </p><p> </p><p>The giant seemed winded as if getting to this backroom was a fight. Which, it probably was. The man would imagine some pathways of the Arachnoid Base couldn’t possibly fit Goliath’s massive form, let alone his enormous metal legs. </p><p> </p><p>“WHAT’S GOING ON HERE??”, he growled, fists clutched, shoulders squared. </p><p> </p><p>Syntax opened his mouth and spread his hands apologetically, trying to indicate that he wished he had a sufficient answer, but he had none. </p><p> </p><p>Goliath shouting must have agitated Huntsman further, because the demon gripped his head harder, claws digging into the shaven parts. </p><p> </p><p>It took one second for the biggest teammate to spot the struggling one. One second to connect the pieces. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Syntax began to chatter away: “I- I have no part in any of this, Goliath. And if you can give <em>any </em>assistance, I would appreciate that. Since, you see, the Queen needs all of us assembled in the centre hall and-” </p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t even a moment of hesitation: Goliath walked over quickly, shoving Syntax back without a word. The man could tell he was trying to be gentle, but a colossus spider demon can only be gentle so much. In other words, Syntax nearly fell to the floor again. </p><p> </p><p>Goliath stepped between the two. </p><p>Like a wall, his body was limiting the man’s vision.  </p><p> </p><p>But from what he could see: </p><p> </p><p>The demon bent down  </p><p>and started talking. </p><p> </p><p>The human couldn’t understand much of those words, as the volume the giant adapted was too low for his hearing. But, deep in his gut, he could guess the contents. </p><p> </p><p>This went on for a minute before Goliath peeked behind his shoulder, finally acknowledging the fidgeting human. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Syntax...”, his tone was stern and grim. </p><p>“... Can you do me a favour?” </p><p> </p><p>The man straightened his posture, becoming tense, very tense. </p><p> </p><p>“... Yes?” </p><p> </p><p>The demon took a short glance back at Huntsman, then returned his attention to Syntax. </p><p> </p><p>“... Maybe go to the.. Main hall, was it? Alone? We’ll catch you later”, he finished, turning his back to him. </p><p> </p><p>The man twitched, “Oh! Uh-” </p><p> </p><p>He considered everything: The Queen, the hall, how shall he get there. But that was all he considered. Nothing else whatsoever. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no- Yes- With<em> pleasure!”</em>, Syntax waived a hand, already walking lively to the exit. </p><p>“See you at the centre hall!”, he said with a nervous smile while slipping past the arch and onto the staircase.  </p><p> </p><p>He was out. </p><p> </p><p>And, as a child, when he was out with a promise of privacy, </p><p>he would always eavesdrop.  </p><p>But Syntax knew better nowadays.  </p><p> </p><p>Or, at least, that was what he told himself when halting for a moment to listen. </p><p> </p><p>.   . .      .  .   .    . .  .     ...  ..    . . .   .  . .     … ...   .  .  .    .  .  . </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nothing discernible. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head and hurried down the staircase. </p><p> </p><p>The screeching was picking up again. Good, good, good, Syntax thought while walking downwards and feeling every step of those broad black stairs, because for every step there was a REQUESTING_ALLIES/ADDITIONAL_FORCES_T0- REQUESTING_ALLIES/ADDITIONAL_FORCES_T0- REQ-  </p><p>Which muffled his itch of curiosity. No. Who said curiosity? Syntax wasn’t curious anymore. He had nothing to do with it, he wasn’t curious. What do you mean he was dying to know? He clearly wasn’t. One should never pry, should not wonder of those things - One should let them go. </p><p> </p><p>The man passed the staircase, walking out into an eerily quiet hallway. Darkness and the colourful glow of an occasional light source as his only company while he was hastily making his way to the centre chamber. The sounds of his feet hitting the floor jumped off the walls, stretched into an echo and were eventually swallowed by the base. No noise other than the one coming from himself.  </p><p>Syntax didn’t notice it in his exhausted state when leaving the headquarters, yet at this moment, alone, he did note that for as much room as the Arachnoid Base held - It was disturbingly empty. Most of the dim pathways, arches, corridors were so broad, so spacious. Despite the Spider Queen’s apparent fancy for grandiose architecture and overall grandiose presence, they simply couldn’t have been constructed for her and her few subjects only. If he may speak more poetically: Those spaces <em>begged </em>to be walked in. They were meant for crowds. And it was best for him to keep wondering why, letting those thoughts stir for a while instead of thinking about-  </p><p> </p><p>The commands to come to the centre chamber ceased. Quite unexpectedly, making Syntax believe he might have spread her patience too thin now. He ran faster. </p><p>The remaining voices defined the way to his destination so that he could rush across the space, past the black ornate walls, violet vessels of magic high above, green lanterns below, blue candles- </p><p> </p><p>Blue candles? </p><p> </p><p>The human slowed down, whipping his head to the left where the sight of a wall greeted him. This section of the hallway was especially poorly lit, the nearest lanterns ten feet away at the front and back. He was drowning in blackness. </p><p> </p><p>Yet,  </p><p>not entirely. </p><p> </p><p>In the wall to the left, was a small hollowed out space </p><p>with a tiny silver tray </p><p>And three long candles. Each dripping strongly with wax to fuel the little flames, which lit the surroundings weakly. In that dull powder blue, a lulling colour. </p><p> </p><p>But they were not what alarmed him, </p><p>Rather the fact that he could see that they were blue. </p><p> </p><p>And then it hit him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The visor. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He forgot it in the backroom. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Syntax ran a hand through his green hair, letting out an annoyed groan. He will retrieve it later, of course. But forgetting such an important device was most incompetent. It had night vision, magnifying glass, timer, etcetera! The only actually useful tool in his possession, and to forget it so carelessly! </p><p>The man scoffed, feeling the frustration rising and his back claws scratching at his lab coat. Almost like the Spider Bot on his back was troubled by this as well. Or it’s merely a machine being restless for no reason. </p><p> </p><p>He stared at the candles, burning low and pathetic.  </p><p>And as ill luck would have it: The screeching navigating him through the base halted as well, now only buzzing timidly, which was... most peculiar. </p><p>He came nearer to the carving, feeling very much stuck in this empty base in this sombre corridor in this lonely spot. That is not to say that he didn’t welcome the absolute, undeniable loneliness of it. No bots, no huntsmen, no orders.  </p><p>Just him and those three sad <em> sad </em> candles. With the blue flames stinging his weary eyes, somehow making him feel as if sleeping was a waste of effort, since the man felt drained all the same in the end. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t they beautiful?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Syntax looked to his right, finding a short figure standing right next him,  </p><p>an inch away from his arm.  </p><p>He stumbled away from her with a high-pitched “<em>Sweet Heavens!</em>” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And then he stood frozen in that stunned position for a bit with wide eyes wandering over the Queen’s adviser appraisingly, trying to piece together her intentions. The girl wasn’t looking his way, as all of her focus and attention was given to the candles. Yet despite the question, she didn’t appear to care much for the objects: Her indifferent expression didn’t shift even a little. Which led him to believe the sentence was, in fact, meant as a throwaway conversation starter. </p><p>  </p><p>Slowly, she turned to him, making a fist and palm salute, bowing her head a little, which was an old greeting Syntax wouldn’t expect to see on such a common occasion like an accidental run-in in the hallway. Which, considering the lack of orders and the sudden isolation the silence of the nest forced him into, could very much be not so accidental after all. </p><p>The man returned the gesture.  </p><p>"Good day... How may I address you?", he asked, feeling the sudden chill sneak behind his back as if wrapping an arm around his shoulder. </p><p>The girl didn’t respond right away, carefully examining him with her icy gaze. Trough the artificial twilight of their surroundings, Syntax could still clearly see her features. From up this close, he could tell she was young, most likely at the end of her teenagerhood. And pale, with dark blue eyeshadow framing her sunken eyes. Yes, the makeup did little to cover the obvious signs of sleep deprivation. It seems, no human is ever rested in the Arachnoid Base. </p><p>“Irrelevant”, she said. In a tone that was the mixture of nonchalant, friendly and commanding. </p><p>“The queen has new orders for her subjects. We expect the immediate and flawless execution.” </p><p>  </p><p>“… And the orders are?” </p><p>  </p><p>The girl took a few steps towards him. Once at an arm length, she extended her hand, holding out a kind of scroll to him. </p><p> </p><p>“The guardians of the city have not been captured yet. But there were last sightings of them.” </p><p>  </p><p>Syntax hesitated to reach for the object, but he did overcome that irrational fear soon, extending his arm as well. For a fraction when his and her hands were on the piece of paper at the same time, he noted that the girl’s grasp on it felt really light. Almost as if she would drop it had his palm not been there for support. After she handed the scroll over, her hand lingered in the air a second too long, before she snapped it back into an obedient grasp. </p><p>  </p><p>“The Queen's exact words were to find the guardians. Raze the city to the ground if so needed.” </p><p>  </p><p>The adviser gave him one last examining glance. </p><p>Then she smiled, turned away and started walking further down the hall. </p><p> </p><p>“Dismissed.” </p><p>  </p><p>Her small form grew smaller, until it reached the nearest green lantern, and she, with her silhouette, disappeared, evaporating into the air in a puff of light blue smoke. </p><p> </p><p>The breeze blew out the three candles. </p><p> </p><p>And Syntax was alone in the dark again. </p><p> </p><p>Left with the scroll gripped tightly in his hand. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr class="hr"/><p>  </p><p> </p><p>Afterwards, everything returned to its normal state. As in the one Syntax had to continuously reconcile with for the past two-three days. The irritating rattle of the nest was there, generous enough to guide him through the base to the backroom. He gathered, him reaching the spider demons with the news of a new mission as fast as possible was something worthy of such generosity. </p><p>For better or worse, he found the two huntsmen much faster than anticipated: They were just exiting the arch leading to the staircase. </p><p>As he was coming closer out of the darkness and entering their line of sight, he immediately heard: “Oh <em> great </em>, he’s still here”, coming from a familiar scratchy voice. Huntsman didn’t even have the basis level decency to lower his volume when “greeting” the human teammate in this manner. Which was, in a way, reassuring. Let there be no mistake: Syntax despised the demon’s attitude. But when picking one’s poison, he would gladly take the attitude in place of whatever one may call that other thing Huntsman was having earlier. </p><p> </p><p>“The Queen gave us a new direction”, he announced, ignoring the warm welcome, “She wants us to search the city for the... guardians?” </p><p> </p><p>The man stroked his moustache, simultaneously taking out the scroll from the pocket of his lab coat. He looked at the object, then at the two demons, assessing to whom should he give it. Which is the most inadequate reason for hesitation, yet here they were.  </p><p> </p><p>The smaller spider demon huffed, rubbing his temples with one hand, clearly aware of Syntax’s dilemma. </p><p> </p><p>“Just give it to Goliath already, will ya?” </p><p> </p><p>The giant blinked in surprise at that but didn’t say anything. </p><p>As for Syntax, he was simply taken aback by the demon’s non-commanding tone. </p><p> </p><p>It made him wish, it was the standard of their interactions. </p><p>  </p><p>He hurried over to Goliath, handing him the scroll, then took a few steps back. </p><p> </p><p>Huntsman, in turn, came closer to the other demon to inspect the outstretched piece of paper that was lowered for him. </p><p> </p><p>“So”, he skimmed over the contents, “The little apprentice’s house, the Docks and the Antigravity Arcade.” </p><p> </p><p> Apparently, what the advisor gave him was a map. </p><p> </p><p>“It matches with our data”, Goliath confirmed. </p><p>Huntsman scratched his chin, “Yes, my bet is that the little apprentice one is hiding at the arcade. He’s been there three times the week before.” </p><p> </p><p>The little apprentice, Syntax guessed, was how the two referred to one of the- guardians? The man had little knowledge of those individuals. Much like every other citizen of Wan Qian Cheng. As far as he was aware, they simply existed, protecting the city when needed and then mixing back with the crowd, disappearing without a trace. A threat to tTHE_NEST THE_NEST PR0TECT_THE_NEST-  </p><p>The man clenched his teeth in annoyance, but quickly stopped when feeling a prickling sensation in his left fang. Something different from a headache for a change, he thought.  </p><p> </p><p>“Isn't the Antigravity Arcade usually closed for the New Year? How could he be there?”, the human questioned. </p><p>  </p><p>Goliath shrugged, “It was open for this New Year.” </p><p>  </p><p>Was it? Syntax sincerely couldn’t recall. Not because of the venom as one might expect. But because, for the last three months, he spent most of his time in seclusion inside the Spider THE_QUEEN s lair, making his workspace his second home as he so frequently did when provided room for any project. That was the primary reason he stayed cut off from the world. Which, did, at some point, reshape itself into a plain old fear of being eaten if he didn’t manage to get everything done before the New Year’s festival. </p><p>  </p><p>"... Well, if I might add to the discussion. I don't think they are there. Not since the destr- plan has been set in motion”, he pointed out. </p><p>  </p><p>Huntsman scoffed, not even trying to hide his annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>“It's not our job to lie in wait of the ‘right’ moment. If there is a possibility that they might be hiding in the city somewhere - We go, and we search”, his four eyes kept on scanning the map. </p><p>  </p><p>Goliath looked at the man, “Huntsman is right. We're short of options right now.” </p><p>  </p><p><em> “And” </em>, the smaller demon raised his index finger, “If we don't find anyone, there are still those spine-huggers skittering around.” </p><p>“They'll let the mistress, oh, excuse me-” </p><p> </p><p>For the first time since waking up, Huntsman gave Syntax a smug grin. </p><p>The man only glared back, clearly not amused by the return of it. </p><p> </p><p>The demon continued: </p><p> “-They’ll let <em>the boss </em>know where they are exactly.” </p><p>  </p><p>“So...”, Goliath frowned, “Where to first? This is a lot of ground to cover.” </p><p>  </p><p>As the two demons locked eyes, Huntsman’s smirk faded, shifting into a look of contemplation. </p><p>Then, step by step it grew sterner until the smaller spider demon was frowning hard, eyes wandering over the scroll. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, he turned his head back to Goliath. </p><p> </p><p>“... You go on ahead to the Arcade. I'll search the house. We've stalked that place for a while: Surely, at least one of them must be there.” </p><p>  </p><p>The giant raised an eyebrow, looking genuinely at a loss for words. </p><p>“So we're splitting...” </p><p>  </p><p>“It's faster that way”, Huntsman fixed the belt on his waist, then pulled something small out of the pocket of his coat. </p><p>“Take the scientist with you if you want. Just don’t let him wander into a hole or something.” </p><p>  </p><p>“We'll talk later”, he said, putting the object into the giant’s broad palm. </p><p>  </p><p>After that, the smaller spider demon began to stroll away down the hall. Because he immediately chose the direction to walk in, it became apparent the two demons had time to familiarise themselves with the base while Syntax was in the headquarters. He should do the same sometime soon. Being this depended on the_NEST s unreliable guidance was proving to be hazardous.  </p><p> </p><p>The man peeked at Goliath’s palm, recognising an earpiece. </p><p> </p><p>He tilted his head, breaking the silence between them, “Are you sure you don't want to reconsider? You can still go with Huntsman, and I can stay here, and-” </p><p>  </p><p>“No, I think it’s for the best”, Goliath huffed, lifting his eyes from the map. </p><p>“Besides”, he stretched out his palm, giving Syntax the earpiece. </p><p>  </p><p>“Someone has to drive the van.” </p><p> </p><p> “... Ahahaha”, the man laughed uncomfortably, “<em>ha </em>ha he he...” </p><p>Laughed for too long, processing what the other meant. Drive? Huntsman wouldn’t be there to navigate the vehicle. So, all they had was-THE_NEST and its on-and-off buzzing. </p><p>And Goliath can’t drive. </p><p>Which means- </p><p> </p><p>“Heh. </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh no</em>.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next thing he knew, he was carried down the Arachnoid Base and lead to the first parking lot that caught the giant's attention. The streets were filled with the green fog that wasn’t fading even after three days since its first entrance into the city’s air. Not too dense, but it did cloud everything past the ten-foot radius. </p><p>Syntax adjusted the visor on top of his eyes, playing with the tiny in-built cogwheel meant for calibrating the focus, the sharpness of the image. With all the running around he had done, there wasn’t really an opportunity to test out any of the last-minute additions. </p><p>Last-minute, because this one device was more of a side-project, if anything, consequently taking up the least amount of his time while constructing the Spider Bots. He knew it would come in handy during the end of the world, but as the said end of the world - also known as his personal deadline - was coming closer, he had to shelve the thing for a while, then pull it out two days before the festival for a rushed upgrade. It looked refined by the end, more refined than when it first appeared on his blueprints. Still, it was rushed, technically not fully finished, which drove him insane like it would with any other self-respecting creator, but there wasn’t much else he could do. It was very unlikely he would ever get a breather for a personal project such as this again. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think this one is good?”, Goliath questioned, putting his clawed hand on a sizeable van. One of the many in the isle of abandoned cars where the two stood. </p><p>“I suppose?”, Syntax stopped abusing the cogwheel and tilted his head to the side, “If you can fit in there...” </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s try it”, the demon said bringing his hands up to the slide door. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahm!”, Syntax produced an alarmed noise, making the giant stop. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm not sure I can order you around here, but...”, he took a glance at the row of the vans with torn out side doors the two of them left in their wake. </p><p>“Could you attempt to open it more gently?”, the man made a sliding gesture with his hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Um...”, the giant considered the question for a moment, then nodded, “I can.” </p><p> </p><p>With some <em>gentle </em>shoving and pulling, the door was broken, open and slid to the side, allowing the giant to climb into the van. This time around he actually managed to fit in with all of his four legs. Of course, he would still be locked in the same stiff position for the entirety of the ride. </p><p>“Excellent”, Syntax clapped his hands. </p><p> </p><p>He entered the van as well and after a moment of awkward shuffling, seated himself comfortably at the front. Both brought some actual tools for tinkering with the keyhole, so it didn’t take long before the engine began to throb, the van ready to be guided across the streets of Wan Qian Cheng. </p><p> </p><p>Only now, when placing his hands on the wheel, did the realisation that he was pretty much on his own now truly sunk in for Syntax. He was about to turn to Goliath, asking if he had any idea of the route to the Antigravity Arcade, when tHE_NEST began to hiss their navigational tips to him. It was alarming how long it took his brain-neigbour..s to react. But he couldn’t really blame them: The Spider Bots were just machines, only able to construct the random route by transmitting their own locations to each other. Which was also <em> not </em> a part of their programming, making Syntax feel as if he wasn’t their inventor at all, having completely missed the point where they went from mindless to smart enough for interacting with each other. And him, by extension. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I know where to go”, he said, pushing on the pedal with hesitance, “But if you feel as if I’m doing <em>anything </em>wrong - Inform me immediately.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure...”, the giant trailed off, “But you’ll do fine.” </p><p> </p><p>Syntax gripped the wheel harder, “... Are you certain?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” </p><p> </p><p>“Because, to be frank, things are... no looking too promising. In fact, I’m pretty sure we might get lost. That, with all the fog, and the gaps in navigation and my lack of experience and-” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey”, Goliath called sternly, cutting Syntax off. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be fine.” </p><p> </p><p>“We will?”, the man asked staring at the parking lots. </p><p> </p><p>The giant hesitated, but then answered quickly, not letting Syntax enter the full panic-mode, “Sure, we will. Just.. Go where the Queen tells you. We can do it without Huntsman.” </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be fine?” </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be fine.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And they were... fine, thank Heavens. </p><p>  </p><p>But not the van. After accidentally taking a wrong turn and having a shared heart-attack from not being able to make decide where to turn next, the two drove into a side-wall of some shoe store near the arcade. And that van was added to their body-count of vehicles.  </p><p> </p><p>At this rate, they will eradicate an entire industry of Wan Qian Cheng.  </p><p> </p><p>Not that there was anyone sentient enough to care about that anymore. In the shadows of the streets the... subjects of THE_QUEEN slowly dragged themselves in an endless pursuit of THE_C0RE that didn't even wait for them as it kept gnawing at the parts of the city. And because it still wasn't done doing so, he knew </p><p> that there were still </p><p>people around. </p><p> </p><p>Real people. Not the washed-out shadows of themselves. </p><p>  </p><p>And, for a reason Syntax won't admit as long as he has the capacity to choose what to admit and what not to admit, encountering those would be much more terrifying than encountering the empty-eyed, slow-moving ghosts who now were gathered someplace far from where he and Goliath were headed. </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>After a five-minute silent walk, the two stood before the entrance to the arcade. The absence of any Spider Bots indicated that this part of the megapolis wasn’t yet claimed by the Spider Queen, increasing their chances of finding their target. And if not, finding someone who could point them in the direction of their target. Not by choice, obviously. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr class="hr"/><p>  </p><p> </p><p>The Antigravity Arcade was not an independent establishment. If one reaches the very end of it, past the crowded dancefloors, dimly lit restrooms and the eye-tearing neon lights of the arcade cabinets, hook machines, soda stands, they would find that the place itself had an extension, a hall leading to an entire shopping plaza. Just as bright and flashy as the Antigravity itself, if not more. </p><p>The Residence of the Purple Dragon is a mouthful of a name for a mall, which is how one knows that the administration of the business takes great pride in the place. The image of the said mythical creature was a motif, which could have been seen practically everywhere: From the projection winding around the decorative tower at the arcade’s entrance to the numerous graffiti stretching over the walls of the mall. Some artworks reached forty feet in width and height, covering multiple stories. They were the ones made by professionals who had years of experience under their belts. </p><p>But there were also corridors with just the messy, technicolour, stylistically unrelated whatsoever images, packed together tightly, many painted over the others. It’s what the guests of the mall referred to as the “testing grounds” for the young artists. The passages, which would have been empty had the owners of the Residence of the Purple Dragon not decided to make profit out of this inconvenience. For the past six years, anyone could come, discuss the details, pay in accordance to the size of their art and have it displayed for an agreed number of months before it would be eventually painted over by someone else. It was a great form of exposure as well as a useful “challenge of courage”, the way some regulars defined it. It taught them to not worship their art – No matter how hard and caringly they worked on it, it would <em> always </em> be covered eventually. So that when they came for a second time, they could try something different, something better. </p><p> </p><p>Being this spacious, shiny and loud, it’s no wonder the place was attracting flocks of young people. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr class="hr"/><p>  </p><p> </p><p>Syntax included. Stepping inside the arcade, he felt thirteen again. Which would have been refreshing, had those days not been his most embarrassing ones. Some things are best left omitted, but he will say that his hair was <em>a lot </em>longer back then. </p><p>And the Antigravity Arcade looked nothing like the last time he was there, but it always reflected his teen years to a tee, successfully making him squint his face uncomfortably from the flashbacks.  </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, we're in the place”, Goliath announced, looking around the hall with rows and rows of arcades. </p><p>"Yes, we are”, Syntax confirmed, fixing the visor, which was left askew on top of his head by their car accident. </p><p>  </p><p>The two looked at each other. Now would be the time to move out. And the man could do that – The layout of the arcade didn’t change to the point of being completely unrecognisable to him.  </p><p>But he still needed to be told where to move out. </p><p>  </p><p>Syntax scratched his moustache, "Any suggestions on where we should start?" </p><p>  </p><p>Goliath blinked slowly. He turned his head back to the wide space in front of them. </p><p>  </p><p>"… I haven't planned that far." </p><p>  </p><p>Syntax looked around as well. There were no people in sight, yet the multiple continuous lamps installed into the walls of the place were on, the floor was littered with glitter and such, telling him that there must have been something of a rave taking place when the Spider Queen attacked. But now, the arcade was deserted, glowing ominous neon red all around them. </p><p>Ominous, because it wasn’t accompanied by loud music and dancing. On its own, in silence, it felt too overbearing, too uncanny, too much. </p><p>  </p><p>"But you're a huntsman. Shouldn’t there be a basis manual for this procedure?", Syntax wondered. </p><p>  </p><p>Goliath sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>  </p><p>“... I'm a huntsman but not-”, he raised his large hand up, tapping the side of his skull with one claw, “-You know?” </p><p> </p><p>Syntax looked to the dark carpet beneath them, rubbing one leg over the other. </p><p> </p><p>"Not a decision maker?”, he restated the obvious, more to himself than the giant, “Tsk... I can relate. But we do need to start somewhere." </p><p>  </p><p>The man narrowed his eyes on the place. From the wide view the entrance provided, one could see there were no people hidden in their proximity.  </p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps, we search the left wing?", Syntax suggested. </p><p>  </p><p>The giant tilted his head, asking as if to confirm the decision they were making:  </p><p>"We do?" </p><p>  </p><p>… The human tilted his head as well,  </p><p>"We... do?" </p><p>  </p><p>"… We do”, Goliath nodded. </p><p>  </p><p>"Yes, we do”, Syntax agreed. </p><p>  </p><p>And so, to the left wing they went. Making sure to search every row of the machines on their way there, in case the target was hiding in plain sight. It was not, unfortunately. </p><p>Soon, they entered the wide hall, mostly consisting of the illuminated dancefloors, bars and sitting areas. Once again, at the first glance, there were no people present. And even after a throughout search of the front entrance – nothing.  </p><p>ACESSING_VISUAL_MEMORY </p><p> </p><p> He twitched. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we should check the restrooms”, Syntax said, pointing at the wall across from them where the pathway to the said rooms was situated. </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>“This place is big”, the spider demon noted. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it is.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“... And you’re very familiar with it.” </p><p>  </p><p>The man rubbed one hand over the other, fingers intertwining, "Um... Yes, I do believe that's the case, yes. But they did change a few things.” </p><p>  </p><p> He began to walk forward.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goliath caught up to him and continued speaking: </p><p> </p><p>"You didn't strike me as an arcade-goer..." </p><p> </p><p>Syntax gave him an uncomfortable smile.  </p><p>He was not prepared for this influx of small talk bits, which expected to be answered while not being actual questions themselves, </p><p>more general observations. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm not”, he said, “But there is a film rental shop at the other end of this mall, which I was visiting for some time. The arcade was my shortcut to there." </p><p>  </p><p>“People still rent films?”, Goliath raised an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“.... I know, right?”, the man kept staring in front of himself, as he moved forward, “Then again, I haven’t been there in.. four years maybe, so I can’t really tell.” </p><p>  </p><p>He walked onto the large colourful dance floor covered with a translucent glass layer. The second his heel hit the tiles, their colour changed to that of bright lilac, and it kept on changing with each new step, making him believe the administration might have installed pressure sensors, which was new. </p><p> </p><p>Goliath didn’t follow him, trying to walk around the area, then stopping altogether when he realised that there was no way around it. </p><p> </p><p>The man halted as well, turning to him, leaving the setting of the dance floor on green-blue. </p><p>“Goliath?”, he called. </p><p> </p><p>“...” </p><p> </p><p>“Is there a problem?” </p><p> </p><p>Syntax examined the demon. He looked at his frowning face, his stiff shoulders. At the broad metal mech making the entirety of his lower torso. Then at the four legs the size of an average human with sharp pointy tips. </p><p> </p><p>Then he felt like an idiot. </p><p> </p><p>These dancefloors were clearly reserved for the light human feet. Making it very plausible that the glass wouldn’t hold Goliath’s weight and at least one of his legs would get stuck, which would be a problem. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm...”, the man said, rubbing his elbow. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright”, the giant rumbled. </p><p> </p><p>Yet his face spoke otherwise. He was openly frowning, arms crossed, now clearly waiting for Syntax to go alone. </p><p> </p><p>And Syntax decided not to test the demon’s patience, rushing across the space to the pathway.  </p><p> </p><p>He swiftly passed the few turns, walking into a hall similar to a continuous arch. The walls were rounded and the pattern on them formed a kind of neon glowing spiral. Which did give him a sickly feeling of dizziness. Why would anyone put something like this in front of a restroom of all things?  </p><p> </p><p>But he wasn’t there to contemplate someone’s artistic choices. </p><p>The man quickly walked into the dimly lit restroom.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was surprisingly simple compared to everything else inside the arcade. Just a lot of stalls and a few washers with a long mirror at the opposite side. But the bloodred neon lighting was still as eye-tearing as it could get.  </p><p>The man inspected the labyrinth of stalls, trying not to dwell too much on this fun activity. Good thing the prickling sensation in his fangs that started at the begging of the day was there now to distract him from everything. He won’t lie: It was becoming quite bothersome and hard to ignore. </p><p> </p><p>Syntax didn’t find anything of interest here either. He was starting to think that their target most definitely wasn’t in the arcade. No one was in the arcade. It was just as lonely, sad and miserable as the Arachnoid Base, only with more glitter. And, honestly, he would much rather wander the dark sombre base than this eye-bleeding inducing, small talk causing, sickening nightmare with its neon lights, weird design choices and- </p><p>The man stumbled back when his eyes met the eyes in the mirror. </p><p> </p><p>He gripped the wall behind him. Staring. </p><p>… </p><p>Huh.  </p><p>So, this is what an absolute wreck looks like. </p><p>Syntax frowned, walking over to the reflection. He put his hands on the edges of sink, never breaking eye contact with the man in front of him, whose features were highlighted by the white lights of LED lamps hidden behind that mirror. </p><p> </p><p>When was the last time he looked at himself? Not through the bright monitors, distorted curves of cars and machines or dull dark surfaces of the Arachnoid Base, or what have you. </p><p>Just a clean flat reflective glass. </p><p> </p><p>He was aware he had green eyes. But, see, the thing about mirrors is that you can <em> really </em>  lean up to them, and suddenly you start to notice that your pupils are cloudy, the bags under your eyes are darker shade of purple than your entire face, and your fangs are  <em> alarmingly </em> long. All the details, which do not paint a picture of a healthy person. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> “</em><em>Don’t touch me, you freak!</em><em>” </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Spot on, Huntsman. Spot on. Who wouldn’t be alarmed by those bat-like flesh grinders? Syntax thought while examining them.  </p><p> </p><p>He gave one of his fangs a poke. </p><p> </p><p>At which point, </p><p> </p><p>without even the slightest warning, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the prickle in his teeth turned into a <strong><em>sharp</em></strong> pain </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>as if they were being chiselled. </p><p>  </p><p>The man stopped, bending over the sink, wincing, waiting for the sensation to subside the way it did before. But it wouldn't. </p><p>In the mirror, he could see the claws on his back making motions in the air, trying to grab at something. But they couldn’t find it, so the next logical thing was to grab at him. Angrily, possessively almost. </p><p> </p><p><em>Alright- </em> He never hated any of his creations. It’s just machines, why feel anything at all towards them? Yet, in the given moment, he wasn’t that amused by this one. Because he knew that this backpack of his was probably giving him another dose of venom now. Which is fine by Syntax.  </p><p>He gripped the edges of the sink <em>hard</em>. </p><p>Fine until it starts to act like it’s not just a thing that didn’t exist until he decided it could, like it had any agency over him. That <em>useless</em> piece of metal- </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="font-big">SMASH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>The door to the restroom was knocked clean off its hinges, flying past Syntax with a whistle and clattering to the ground. </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>“SYNTAX?!”,  </p><p>Goliath called, lowering himself to look into the hole he so masterfully created. </p><p> </p><p>What he saw was his smaller teammate hunched over the sink, clearly in the middle of something,  </p><p>while also simultaneously giving him the most terrified look possible. </p><p> </p><p>“... Am I interrupting?”, the giant asked. </p><p> </p><p>Syntax gaped for a second but managed to snap out of his stupor, </p><p> </p><p>“Goliath, you can’t barge into restrooms like that!” </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry”, he simply said like he didn’t just rip the door out – which wasn’t even locked – to get to him. </p><p> </p><p>“You were gone for a while, so I thought something happened.” </p><p> </p><p>“How did you even get here?!” </p><p> </p><p>“I walked.” </p><p> </p><p>“But th- ht- t-”, Syntax stuttered, not finding the right words to say. </p><p> </p><p>The Spider Bot released him by now, going stale like it was most of the time, taking the agonizing teeth pain with it. </p><p>Syntax didn’t want to give that evil little thing another thought. It’s done its job. </p><p>  </p><p>But one question still remained: How <em>did</em> Goliath get here? If he remembers correctly, there was the dancefloor separating the two of them. </p><p>... Huh. </p><p>Judging by the way one of the demon’s front legs was shaking: He <em>ran across</em>, got one of his legs <em> stuck</em>, pulled it out, came to the door, pushed it - no -  <em> ripped  </em>it out and was now here. Just because he thought “something happened”. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You know”, Goliath looked somewhere to the side, “This place seems empty. I think we should move to the mall.” </p><p> </p><p>The man rubbed a hand over his face, feeling too tired to feel frustrated anymore.  </p><p> </p><p>“You know about the mall?” </p><p> </p><p>The other nodded, “It’s not my first time here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hah...”, the man leaned away from sink, “Another hunting mission, I suppose?” </p><p> </p><p>“You could say that”, the giant rumbled, stepping away from the entrance. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>What followed was an awkward crossing of the dancefloor with Goliath trying hard to distribute his weight on the four legs just right, so that one of them wouldn’t sink into a tile. There wasn’t much Syntax could do aside from waiting patiently for him on the other side. But eventually, the giant reached him, sweaty and still holding that stiff posture as if the normal floor could crack underneath him as well. </p><p>Afterwards, there was a walk across the arcade and a tedious hour-long investigation of the mall. </p><p>They didn’t find anyone. There was no doubt that The Residence of the Purple Dragon was abandoned for good. </p><p>So, after giving each store a brief search-trough, the two had only the nearby rental store Syntax mentioned briefly left to check. </p><p>And although the man had a sour taste in his mouth from the thought of going there, which he couldn’t really explain, they decided to investigate it as well. They were already near the hall leading onto the street where it was.  </p><p>Might as well. </p><p>The arch hall leading to it appeared to be one of those “testing grounds” as they were called. With all kinds of random paintings, no consistency whatsoever, and the colours, which were biting Syntax’s eyes so much he had to put his visor back down. Now he could at least discern what all those images tried to portray. Not that he was interested in them that much. </p><p> </p><p>Goliath on the other hand. </p><p> </p><p>Syntax eyed the demon walking beside him. He was completely absorbed in watching this bizarre sea of pictures. Dragons twisting in weird poses, big fishes with bulging empty eyes, all that artistic, psychedelic nonsense. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just keeps getting better”, the giant said to himself. </p><p> </p><p>The man fought the urge to voice his true feelings regarding this unnerving exhibition of utter chaos. But it was easier to agree and keep moving. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright.” </p><p> </p><p>"It is", Goliath praised again, gaze gliding over the ceiling where a row of animals was drawn in a spiral,  </p><p>"The last time I was here, Scratch almost got caught and arrested while admiring some kind of depressed cat painting." </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>Up until now, Syntax was mostly focused on the hive-mind beginning to rattle quietly again. But he simply had to pause and dissect the giant’s sentence. </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>The depressed cat part wasn’t too unusual for a place like this, but... </p><p>  </p><p>"Scratch?", he said to himself, yet loud enough so the giant could hear him.  </p><p>The man was trying to understand how that noun fit inside the wording. </p><p>  </p><p>When he looked at Goliath, he found him suddenly looking extremely tense and sucking in air through his teeth. </p><p>  </p><p>As if the human caught him red-handed in carrying out some crime. </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>Syntax frowned, attempting to pick the sentence apart in his head: </p><p>  </p><p>last time- </p><p>  </p><p>depressed cat- </p><p>  </p><p>admiring- </p><p>  </p><p>while admiring- </p><p>  </p><p>got caught- </p><p>  </p><p>scratch- </p><p>  </p><p>... </p><p>  </p><p>Scratch. </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Syntax tilted his head at Goliath, </p><p>  </p><p>"... Is 'Scratch' a person?" </p><p>  </p><p>"Um...", the giant's stare wandered off as the two kept on walking, "Kind of. Maybe." </p><p>  </p><p>"So they are." </p><p>  </p><p>"Are they one of the Queen's subjects? I don't recall seeing them around." </p><p>  </p><p>"Um hm. No, an old acquaintance-”, Goliath straightened himself, “Change of subject!" </p><p> </p><p>...  </p><p>Did he just say 'change of subject' out loud?  </p><p>Well,  </p><p>at least he was straight forward about clearly not wanting to talk about this. </p><p>  </p><p>"Alright. Never mind it”, Syntax looked away from him to a huge flower garden painting with a long-haired dragon drinking tea at a bench. </p><p>  </p><p>"... Then- One more question. If you'll allow it", the man let his hands interlace with each other. </p><p>  </p><p>"Shoot away." </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>"...</p><p>Why do you work for the Queen? She doesn’t seem to be paying you, so I wondered..." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He felt the giant’s stare leave the art and come to him.  </p><p>Reasonable. The human was prying, after all. </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>“... It’s a ...”, Goliath trailed off. </p><p>“A very big favour to return. We just owe her a lot.” </p><p> </p><p>“We?” </p><p> </p><p>“Me and Huntsman.” </p><p> </p><p>“Huh...”, Syntax fixed his visor. </p><p> </p><p>Not an elaborate answer, but his gut was telling him it would be all he gets from the giant on that topic. And It’s best not to be nosy about one thing too much </p><p>When you’re about to be even nosier about something else. </p><p> </p><p>“And, uh, perhaps, another question more?” </p><p> </p><p>Goliath chuckled at that. So, the man took it as a yes and went on: </p><p> </p><p>“Who...  </p><p>exactly is Huntsman to you?” </p><p> </p><p>The giant frowned at him. Reasonable. The human was prying <em>a lot </em>at this point. But he couldn’t help himself: Goliath’s answers were perfectly short for not starting off a long discussion, while simultaneously providing all the information Syntax needed. Otherwise, the two would’ve been walking in an awkward silence, which wasn't something the man ever enjoyed in the first place, but now he really has grown to despise it with all his being in the past few days. </p><p> </p><p>"… We're teammates", Goliath said. Short and perfect. </p><p> </p><p>Syntax didn’t know why he even expected to hear anything other than this. </p><p> </p><p>“Hm...” </p><p> </p><p>The demon tilted his head, “What?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I just- I was under the impression you were- I don’t know, related, in a way?” </p><p> </p><p>“What?”, the spider demon’s eyes widened, “Oh! Hah, noo. We’re too different, he and I.” </p><p> </p><p>“I guess It was a presumption. ...Apologies.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine.” </p><p> </p><p>The giant returned to eyeing the colourful walls. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I have quite enough siblings already.” </p><p> </p><p>Syntax tensed. Were they talking about relatives now? He wouldn’t be able to contribute to this kind of conversation much. Since his memory of his own family was foggy. For more reasons than the venom’s side effects. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“... How many?”, he decided to keep the focus on Goliath. The end of the hall was already in sight. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sixteen”, the demon answered casually, “There is not a lot of us, but let me tell you: Those spiders can make walls shake with their wheezing.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sixteen...” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. My older sister told a joke one time and lo and behold: The entire house is doing that ‘hhhhhhhhhhh’ sound when you don’t know if they’re laughing or just suffocating.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sixteen...”, Syntax repeated, not yet able to comprehend the number. </p><p> </p><p>The giant furrowed his eyebrows. </p><p>“Those were the most Satanic noises I ever heard. And the joke wasn’t even that funny!” </p><p> </p><p>“What was it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Something about my height”, Goliath scoffed, crossing his arms “I mean, I <em> know </em> I'm the shortest. But why rub it in?” </p><p> </p><p>The two exited the mall. </p><p> </p><p>Syntax took one look at Goliath. And then spaced out immediately, having a complete mental collision from the information he was receiving. If the absolute mountain of a demon walking next to him is the shortest out of his siblings... What do the tall ones look like? </p><p> </p><p>The giant went on for a bit as they were crossing the road to the other side where the shop was. The man would never think family matters would be something, which gets Goliath to talk. And, dear ancestors, did he have a lot to say. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soon, Syntax spotted the store. Which was surprising, since he did expect it to be replaced after four years. But no.  </p><p>There it was: Empty Hill Video Rentals in all its crumbling glory. It was the kind of store which mostly targeted teens and young adults with its heavy-action films, merchandise reminiscent of some old “rebellious” fashion subcultures, other stuff he couldn’t recall at the moment. It had the material for scientific research as well. On one or two shelves. </p><p> </p><p>Unlike the arcade, it was closed for the New Year’s festival. But, at this point, the two of them were simply looking for a way to kill time, so Goliath “dislocated” the entrance door the same way he did at the Antigravity Arcade </p><p> </p><p>And as they walked in, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> A strained voice called out to him, “Great day at Empty Hill VRs!” </em> </p><p><em> He turned to the youth at the counter who was flipping through a magazine nonchalantly. </em> </p><p><em> “Do you always have to greet me like this?” </em> </p><p><em> “Obviously. The administration  </em> <em> wants </em> <em>  me to let everyone know I’m having a great fucking day”, he turned a page. </em> </p><p><em> “Language!” </em> </p><p><em> “Heh, give me an essay to write first.” </em> </p><p><em> “You’ll get one soon enough at this rate if the- </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the store was unlit, as expected, but they did turn on the lamp at the counter, which was strong enough to provide a pleasant kind of glow for at least the front part of the room. The space was huge with rows of physical films, cassettes, discs, albums, which, at this day and age, were the equivalent of museum artefacts. Yet, Empty Hill VRs stayed alive, despite every odd. As if tried to prove some kind of point by doing so. </p><p> </p><p>“Should we just wait for Huntsman here?”, Goliath suggested, stuck in the entrance area with his giant legs, while his smaller teammate inspected the room, </p><p>“You can tell him where we are through the earpiece.” </p><p> </p><p>Syntax touched the device in his ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure”, he responded absentmindedly, looked at the giant, confirmed their shared decision, then clicked at the earpiece. </p><p> </p><p>“Syntax on the line. Huntsman, we’ve searched the Residence of the Purple Dragon and now at the Empty Hill Video Rentals. Call me back. End of the message.” </p><p> </p><p>And with that, they were ready to wait. It was unclear how long it would take for the whole team to meet but certainly a while. Since Huntsman wasn’t responding. Which meant that he could’ve still been searching his assigned area. </p><p> </p><p>Goliath rested at the entrance – the only spot with enough space for him. </p><p>Meanwhile, Syntax browsed the contents of the store, feeling that he would soon have to sit down as well. Somehow, simple walking and occasional talking tuned out to be even more draining than running for his life from a security system of the Weather Station. And he knew there was a waiting area in the furthest section of the store, so this is where he was moving slowly. </p><p> </p><p>Then he heard the demon again: </p><p>"You said you used to come here often. Why?" </p><p>  </p><p>Syntax pulled out some random nature documentary out, turning it in one hand, </p><p>"Because I needed to rent films? But that was years ago."  </p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, why else would someone come to the film rent store?", the man asked more himself than anyone as he kept on browsing. </p><p>  </p><p>His eyes caught the edge of the counter at the front. </p><p>Which was empty.  </p><p>  </p><p>And now he was the one saying,  </p><p> </p><p>"Change of subject." </p><p>  </p><p>with no preface or prelude, or an explanation. </p><p> </p><p>The conversation stagnated, both teammates being pretty worn-out from their anti-climactic mission.  </p><p> </p><p>Syntax walked deeper into the depths of the store. So far that he even had to turn on his night vision and try his best to not crash into a shelf or something. </p><p> </p><p>He was passing the section with short racks for films when  </p><p>A voice rung in his earpiece. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” </p><p> </p><p>A snake-like voice he’d grown to know very well. </p><p>It was hushed, as if the demon on the other line was trying to stay quiet. Which didn’t help the fact that that his breathy predatory tone was by far the worst thing one could ever hear through an earpiece. </p><p> </p><p>“Huntsman”, Syntax hissed coldly. </p><p> </p><p>“How’s the mission going along?” </p><p> </p><p>The man greeted his still-aching-but-not-as-much teeth. </p><p>“It’s going along fine.” </p><p> </p><p>There was a wicked chuckle at the other line. </p><p> </p><p>“I was asking out of politeness. </p><p> </p><p>I know you didn’t find anyone.” </p><p> </p><p>Syntax put a hand on his hip, “And how, if I might ask, can you be so sure?” </p><p> </p><p>Another chuckle. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Look up.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Syntax did look up. And what he was met with was the sight of a dark mass, four spread out legs attached to the ceiling and four glowing orbs directed at him. </p><p> </p><p>Then Syntax did what so many people do when suddenly seeing a huge spider positioned upside-down right above them. </p><p> </p><p>He recoiled in surprise as if he was electrocuted, stumbled over himself, fell down and successfully knocked over a few rows of the store’s property. The resulting chain reaction brought a whole section of the Empty Hill VRs down on the floor with a mighty crashing noise. </p><p> </p><p>After the clatter quieted down,  </p><p>he heard ominous giggling from above.  </p><p> </p><p>The man’s face turned dark purple from overflowing anger while he lied on top of one of the shelves, feeling his back hurt from the impact of his fall.  </p><p>Syntax snapped his head up, shouting. </p><p> </p><p>"Have you been stalking us this entire time, you <em>creep?!" </em></p><p> </p><p>The spider demon stopped giggling at once, exclaiming dramatically: </p><p>  </p><p>"What are you yapping about? I've searched the little apprentice’s house backwards and forwards - nothing. So, of course, I decided to head your way thinking you might have had more luck. But as I can see there is not much on this side either, is there?" </p><p> </p><p>Syntax didn’t respond, too busy penetrating the figure above him with a glare through his visor. </p><p> </p><p>Huntsman, in turn, jumped down on one of the shelves that wasn’t knocked over, allowing the human to see him better. </p><p> </p><p>His long braid was messily folded and fixed to the back of his head forming a kind of low bun, most likely so the hair wouldn’t hang, beating against his face when he stood upside-down on the ceiling. It made him look different. </p><p> </p><p>Then another voice growled from the front of the store,  </p><p>“Is that you, Huntsman?! Don’t tell me you’re fighting in there!” </p><p> </p><p>“False alarm, friend!”, the smaller demon reassured, “I’m just ruffling the human’s feathers here!” </p><p> </p><p>A moment of silence. </p><p> </p><p>“...  </p><p>That does it. I’m coming over!” </p><p> </p><p>“No no! Stay where you are!”, Huntsman reassured again, “I’m done anyway.” </p><p> </p><p>He smirked at the man, </p><p> </p><p>“For now.” </p><p> </p><p>How on Earth did he pass Goliath? Why didn’t they hear him? Did Huntsman know they would come here and slipped in earlier? Or did he only appear just now? </p><p> </p><p>Syntax knew he wouldn’t receive answers to any of those question as he was standing up, dusting himself off and watching the smaller demon’s every movement. One could say, they were at that point when being next to Huntsman even with Goliath nearby was making the human uneasy. And as limited as his experience with functional relationships was, even he could recognise the backwards progression of one. Technically, that would be a regression - eh, forget it...</p><p> </p><p>The demon skittered down the rack to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>He crossed his arms, staring Syntax down, “So, I imagine there are no messages from the Queen since the two of you have time to break into random stores now.” </p><p> </p><p>His mechanic leg shoved away one of the scattered films lying on the floor. Then he took one step in Syntax’s direction- </p><p> </p><p>AN_ALLY/REPEAT/AN_ALLY/REP- </p><p> </p><p>The voices hissed, probably sensing the man’s desire to flee immediately. Luckily, he himself was aware that nothing will ever get done if he starts to constantly run from some boastful demon. So, he stood in place firmly. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ve been searching that arcade and mall for hours now, Huntsman”, he said, “You’re free to do whatever you want, but I think we’ll be taking a breather in here.” </p><p> </p><p>Huntsman smirked, “Tsk. I leave for one mission, and now you’re the one making decisions. Well, we’ll see if you can handle that.” </p><p> </p><p>The demon began to walk towards the front part of the store. </p><p> </p><p>“But if the Queen sends even one word to you – We're moving out”, he smiled at him, “Got that, scientist?” </p><p> </p><p>Syntax didn’t respond. He spun around on his heels and walked towards that one guest room of the store. There was no point in listening to another snappy remark sent after him. This day was quite lovely without it already, with fruitless searching, unexplainable pains and all those mixed gut feelings the Empty Hill VRs was giving him. </p><p> </p><p>He reached the waiting area in under a minute, plopping on the nearest couch, rubbing his temples.  </p><p>After that, he simply sat there, glaring at the wooden floor. </p><p> </p><p>Soon, in deep thought. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Huntsman walked out of the shadows of the store to the glowing light of the entrance lobby, Goliath was waiting for him, standing with a certain kind of tenseness to his posture. </p><p>But it fell away strangely fast when he took one look at the other demon.  </p><p>And the other demon didn’t notice the change at first. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, colour me surprised, you two actually can function on your own. Very impressive”, Huntsman said, sounding pretty genuine. </p><p> </p><p>Goliath eyed him with wariness, “... I guess?” </p><p> </p><p>The smaller demon scratched the side of his head, still oblivious to the other’s stare, </p><p> </p><p>“But it’s a shame we didn’t find them. I was fully convinced at least someone would be inside that noodle place or whatever they call it. Do you know what I had to do to get in?”, he said walking over to the giant. </p><p> </p><p>“What?”, Goliath shifted his attention to the side, to try and look at the street past the shopfront instead. </p><p> </p><p>Huntsman went on: </p><p>“Had to break quite a few windows”, he rubbed one of his knuckles, which was visibly bruised,  </p><p>“And the glass was thick too. These security measures just keep getting more and more annoying with years.” </p><p> </p><p>“Uhuh”, Goliath mumbled, not really listening to any of that. </p><p> </p><p>“I might want to bring a bat or some other thing next time around”, Huntsman concluded, then smiled at the bigger demon, </p><p>“Or, you know, you.” </p><p> </p><p>“...” </p><p> </p><p>The giant wasn’t responding. At which point, Huntsman finally recognised the wandering stare, which was on him, then quickly not on him. </p><p> </p><p>The smaller demon raised an eyebrow, not liking the secrecy with which the other kept throwing him those concerned glances. There was nothing wrong with him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What are you staring at?”, he called him out defensively. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing”, Goliath said, now only looking in front of himself. And nowhere else. </p><p> </p><p>The other demon scowled harder, twisting the grey hair sticking out from his low bun, thinking that leaving his two teammates to themselves might have been a mistake. Syntax’s jumpiness will start rubbing off on the giant, and then Huntsman will have to deal with two disoriented lunatics. He doesn’t have time for that. Nor does the Queen. </p><p> </p><p>And he was in the middle of digging into this business, when the idea of what actually was happening lit up for him like a lightbulb:  </p><p> </p><p>“<em>What? </em>Do I have something in my hair or-Ooooohhhhh...” </p><p> </p><p>Huntsman trailed off, claws lingering over the low bun.  </p><p>The enlightened expression on his face lingered. Eventually, it distorted itself into a kind of bitter yet at the same time wicked grin. </p><p> </p><p>“Qiang Zhu. Could it be that you’re reminiscing??”, he exclaimed excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>“No.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wrong answer, big boy. You are!”,  </p><p>the demon started to gradually move to the side. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop it.” </p><p> </p><p>Huntsman halted immediately, grin faltering but not fading completely. </p><p> </p><p>“...” </p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t done anything yet”, he raised an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“Then don’t”, the giant turned, not allowing his teammate to slip out of his line of vision. </p><p> </p><p>Goliath straightened himself, looking all collected and unbothered and shit. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“... Hm!”, Huntsman straightened himself as well, then walked over to the other demon with his arms spread out, “You poor old thing!” </p><p>And then he was hugging the giant’s broad metal waist. </p><p> </p><p>“Huntsman-”, Goliath raised his arms in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“There, there”, the smaller demon shushed him, “There’s no need to be sad!” </p><p> </p><p>He looked at him with an innocent face so fake, the giant wanted to punch the nearest rack, but he held it in. </p><p> </p><p>Huntsman pressed a cheek to his waist, “Why don’t we just enjoy this moment as it fades while we realise that there’s no way to turn back time, hm?” </p><p> </p><p>He pulled the pin from behind his head and the bun fell apart. </p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that right?”, the demon cracked one eye open to peek at Goliath. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And there was so much the giant could’ve said. But more often than not what you can say and what you want to say, and what you need to say are three separate things. And Goliath isn’t the one to make decisions. Therefore, sometimes,  </p><p>it’s safer to not say anything at all. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So, he didn’t. He relaxed his arms, nodded reluctantly once and kept on staring into the dark street past the shopfront. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another long one. Thank you for staying.</p><p>(Time to embrace the Canon Divergence tag as we grind the canon story line to a fine powder.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bars and Cars, and Broken Jars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One of them is false. Guess which.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has 3 covers: <a href="https://e-schroedter.tumblr.com/post/651221789748461568/dichromatic-vision-chapter-9-onestreetlamp">Link</a></p><p>Check your inventory for new minor characters! </p><p>1. Wang Nifeng<br/>2. NEW! Pigsy’s rival<br/>3. NEW! The two lovebirds from episode 8 with bone key<br/>4. Locked<br/>5. Locked<br/><br/><b>Warning:</b> suicidal thoughts implied mildly close to the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late afternoon in July when he was hurrying down the streets towards the noodle shop. </p><p>On one of these lazy summer days, the streets of Wan Qian Cheng were always quieter than during the rest of the year. One or two cars would pass him at long intervals, and there were close to no pedestrians. The sky was bright orange with the first signs of dusk settling, the air felt heavy and warm. </p><p>Having been writing all morning, then making rounds around the city by different commissioners, he was understandably exhausted. The University of Technology and Science may be on a summer break, but neither he nor any of his colleagues are resting. There will always be more paper to sort, research to document, skill sets to improve. His work load only doubled with lectures out of the equation, not the other way around.  </p><p>So much so, he barely managed to scrap time for visiting the lab to do that one personal project of his. But on the occasion when he did have a few spare hours, he would always type one message. A timestamp. And he would send it off, and then he would head to the university. Almost exclusively on the evenings, yet, somehow, he would be greeted by the same face at the entrance gates remarkably often. Regardless of how late the timestamp was. Maybe that was why he kept on sending them. </p><p> </p><p>Once the troubled youth he met at the gazebo began to frequent him on the weekends, it was the end of his solidarity during the development phase.  </p><p> </p><p>To a certain extent. </p><p> </p><p>Since Wang Nifeng wasn’t exactly making his presence known, generally leaving the man to his work. </p><p>From what Jia Chensi observed, the sophomore would often sit on the same windowsill, looking on the darkening campus’s grounds as if he had all the time in the world to do absolutely nothing except listen to his professor run around with tools, screw in bolts or flip through books. On the other days, he would pace around the dark hall outside the lab like a caged animal, checking his phone watch once in a while. Which made the man question just how much boredom Wang Nifeng was willing to endure for merely staying with him and not returning home. And If Jia Chensi had to guess based on his own experience: He would say that counting minutes, which is not too different from pulling one’s teeth out, is nothing compared to coming back to people whose mere presence is tiring, so, generally speaking, he thought the youth’s behaviour to be completely justifiable. Therefore, he couldn’t be too bothered by it. </p><p>His main concern would be – as always - the small talk. They didn’t know each other that well outside of that one encounter in the gazebo, meaning, once the initial interest wore off, each of their conversations was destined to fall flat. And Jia Chensi braced himself for the inevitable incoming of weather discussions or musings about what the other did on their weekend. </p><p>But. What he soon came to discover was that there would be no such thing happening: </p><p>Wang Nifeng spared him the chattering about nothing. The greatest gift a person stuck in one spot with another can give, really. </p><p> </p><p>Then, one day, out of the blue, Wang Nifeng casually started a conversation about Jia Chensi's project.  </p><p>Not the surface level questions, but the prying ones: What chemicals, what materials, what tools. Much like all those days back with the firecrackers. Except he wasn’t asking to potentially misuse the knowledge: He simply wanted to know which ones needed to be retrieved from the university's storage rooms. </p><p> </p><p>And here there were after three months since their first meeting: </p><p>Jia Chensi with a lab assistant. Wang Nifeng with something to do to kill time or make a few web posts about to his friends. </p><p> </p><p>Today, the man stood before Chef Zou’s Noodles, holding his suitcase and the umbrella, hesitating to walk in for the fear of bothering a friend at an unfitting time: It’s the summer season, and the tourism has spiked in recent years, so there’s always a chance that someone walks in suddenly when the chef is running around doing her business. And she doesn’t like that at all. </p><p> </p><p>The man pushed the front door, making the small bell above it ring, announcing his entrance. </p><p> </p><p>He was greeted with the familiar sight of the relatively spacious room with wood panelling, a bar and quite a number of tables, couches, benches arranged in straight rows. There were photographs of all important events in the life of the establishment – like visits from cuisine critics and such – displayed proudly on the wall to the side. The natural lighting was enough to reach each corner of the shop, bathing them in a warm golden glow. The smell of spices, which was always there, was strong but not pungent. </p><p>Much like the owner, Chef Zou’s Noodles were an organised, strictly practical yet welcoming place. </p><p> </p><p>The second he put his foot past the entrance,  </p><p>a short figure slipped out of the kitchen, hurrying towards him. </p><p> </p><p>A girl with warm brown long hair, which was gathered in a low bun – like the chef stressed it should be -, and a fridge covering her eyebrows a little. She always put on a little eyeliner and a bit of peach-coloured lipstick as her makeup. Very modest, harmless appearance. </p><p>But not to be confused for weakness: This girl hid an impressive lean muscle underneath her long sleeves. With those hands she frequently carried tableware or condiments inside the boxes, which were the size of at least three fully assembled system units put together. And weighed just as much. </p><p>Her casual muted attire was covered by a long black apron with the name tag on the chest and the white outline of the shop’s logo with a kind of cartoonish smiling boar. </p><p> </p><p>“Professor Jia”, she bowed her head to him, speaking slowly. </p><p>“Ye Luishui”, the man bowed his head back. </p><p> </p><p>Ye Luishui (葉流水) - an engineering major at his university. Not in any of his classes, but after her confrontation with one of his chemistry students over a girl and the following carving of the ‘Love you, Li Bishan’ inside his favourite gazebo, where he also consoled her about the said incident, Jia Chensi had no choice but to get acquainted with the girl. Especially considering that she began working her part time job as a waitress in the Chef Zou’s Noodles that he visited regularly. </p><p>Nowadays, she seemed to have recovered from the heartbreak completely. Even going as far as befriending her former rival - Xi Taohua (郗桃花), the chemistry major in his class who also belonged to Wang Nifeng’s motley crew that caused the worst week to happen. Jia Chensi didn’t want to make any premature assumptions, but the relationship between the two young men reminded him strongly of that of between two clownish siblings. The one he was personally familiar with, having an older sister himself. </p><p> </p><p>The man hoisted up his suitcase as it began to slip from his shoulder. </p><p>“You might want to consider being less formal every time I come around, Ye Luishui. We’re not in the UTS, after all”, he noted. </p><p>She gave him a dry weary smile, “Heh. No.”  </p><p>“It just feels right. And you told me you didn’t mind, Professor Jia, so...” </p><p> </p><p>Jia Chensi shrugged, “True.” </p><p>“Can I see Chef Zou today?” </p><p> </p><p>“Today?”, Ye Luishui’s eyes widened for a second.  </p><p>She looked around the shop, most likely searching for the signs of people who might have slipped her attention.  </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t find anyone, but her stare lingered on the entrance door. </p><p>“I will ask her, of course, but I can’t promise anything...” </p><p>“...” </p><p> </p><p>Jia Chensi examined her expression. </p><p> </p><p>Deciphering what others are feeling is by no means an easy feat, especially for him, and especially when it came to Ye Luishui. To him, her resting face was always that of a person who is not entirely in the moment. That perpetual resting smile and half-lidded eyes look of someone who wandered off to someplace else that is far more entertaining than wherever they were in physically. Which, considering the amount of her workload as a waitress and as a student, made it seem like a defence mechanism from finally snapping and losing her nerve completely.  </p><p>He recognised the look because he himself wore it all the time – except with less smiling -. For the same reasons as well. </p><p>Then, one time, he caught Ye Luishui rolling her eyes at a particularly demanding customer, and this was how the professor knew that she was, in fact, always present. </p><p>She just <em> really </em> didn’t want to be. </p><p> </p><p>And he wondered what would it take for her to truly seem captivated by someone or something. Or at least display one clearly defined emotion that didn’t send his mind spiralling because he had no idea how to interpret it. The way she did back in the gazebo when carving out those letters with a small penknife. </p><p> </p><p>But he digresses.  </p><p> </p><p>Now, she was her usual aloof self. But something was amiss. And it’s best to believe, it was an absolute <em> torture </em> to try and guess the source of that faint change. </p><p> </p><p>“Is there something wrong, Ye Luishui?”, he asked straight on, growing increasingly anxious on the inside.  </p><p>Jia Chensi took a deep exhale while the girl was seemingly lost in her thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>She side eyed the nearest wall.  </p><p> </p><p>Then her face flushed a... faint shade of pink? </p><p>Which was even more disorienting than her zoned out face, and now he was standing there with his usual calm expression, but the equations were already running at hundred miles per hour through his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Hm”, he raised an eyebrow, walking over to the bar to put his belongings down, </p><p>“Correct me if I’m wrong... But you do seem”, he stroked his moustache, “How should I put it? Troubled?” </p><p>“Maybe”, Ye Luishui shrugged and kept on eyeing the sidewall. </p><p> </p><p> “Xi Taohua is coming to the shop today.” </p><p> </p><p>Jia Chensi sat on the nearest stool, folding his arms. </p><p>“Xi Taohua? But... Hm”, he put a finger up to his lips, thinking. </p><p>“He comes regularly, as far as I know”, the man leaned back, “Is today special?” </p><p> </p><p>Ye Luishui finally snapped out of her strange state, mirroring his calm expression. </p><p> </p><p>“It is. I...”, she bounced on her toes a little, “am going to ask him out today, Professor Jia.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh”, he said,  </p><p> </p><p>not really knowing how to respond properly. At all. </p><p> </p><p>If his train of thought was correct: Ye Luishui and Xi Taohua competed over a girl, bonded over their shared rejection, became friends and now... All in just one year, he assumes. </p><p>Attraction is the most illogical, irrational, unpredictable thing ever, it seems. Therefore, it is excluded from Jia Chensi’s list of preferable conversation topics. Along with family matters and weather discussions or musings about what the other did on their weekend. </p><p>“Well”, he nodded, “Good for you two then. I’m sure he will accept.” </p><p>Ye Luishui shrugged. </p><p>“We’ll see.” </p><p>“Good”, the man looked towards the exit to the kitchen past the bar where the sound of aggressive shuffling could be faintly heard. </p><p> </p><p>“So... Can I see Chef Zou, please?” </p><p> </p><p>Ye Luishui sighed with a kind of relief, straightening her posture. </p><p>“Working on it, Professor.” </p><p> </p><p>The girl hurried over to the exit, past the entrance, onto the kitchen.  </p><p>There was a conversation taking place just out of his earshot, limited severely by the thick walls. It lasted for a minute or two. </p><p> </p><p>But soon enough, the sound of a familiar voice began to grow in volume as it neared the kitchen's exit. The heavy stomping sound as well. </p><p> </p><p>“... ...-f there’s n.. one around ..member? Yes,<em> yes</em> …  know. Go take a break now. It’s the end of the work hours for you anyway-” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> “Evening, staches! </em>”, a low, sonorous voice called for him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He saw her walking through the opening, making sure to lower her head in order not to hit it against the frame like she so often did when in hurry.  </p><p>Because she was six plus something feet tall. </p><p>And because she was a boar demon. </p><p>How could he tell? One might ask. Well, when an individual has long husks perpetrating from behind their lower lip, dark brown bristle covering the entirety of their long face with a pink snout for a nose and a pair of small pointed ears on top of their head – They are most definitely not a human. But their black eyes with long eyelashes are sentient, intelligent and focused. On top of that, the individual is bipedal. Dressed in a white chef shirt, an apron around their waist, their black short hair tied in a tiny tuft on the back of their head – They are most definitely not a boar either. But a board demon. Working as a chef in a restaurant. </p><p> </p><p>“Evening, Zou Zhashi”, he greeted back from behind the bar. </p><p> </p><p>Zou Zhashi (邹扎实) dusted herself, then walked over to him, putting her huge elbow on top of the counter and her other hand on her hip. </p><p> </p><p>The demoness smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you here for the usual?”, she said. </p><p>“Yes, I’m having a long week”, he confirmed, “As always.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm. Then one cup of black coffee it is.” </p><p>She turned her back to him, in order to take out the cup and begin with heating the water until the temperature was <em>just right,  </em>pressing ground coffee with one careful move and so on and so forth... </p><p>“Heh, you might want to try something different once in a while. You know I can do much better than plain old coffee”, the demoness pointed out once she was done. </p><p>She put the beverage in front of him. No milk, no sugar.  </p><p> </p><p>“You keep saying that”, he said, taking the cup but not drinking just yet, “And then you make very good coffee. Tell me, why would I need something different?” </p><p>“No idea. Mix it up a little, you bore”, Zou Zhashi mocked, taking out a rag from under her belt to probably run it over her work space for a hundredth time. </p><p>“Hah!”, Jia Chensi laughed at the insult.  </p><p> </p><p>Because it was true. He’s been ordering nothing but black coffee for years now. Sometimes it would be tea if he felt especially adventurous. But how much adventure is there really in a professor who is always knee deep in paperwork, projects and assignments? As much as the amount of free time he has – Not much. </p><p> </p><p>“So how are you doing today?”, Zou Zhashi said, still not done running the rag over the shelves, “I haven’t seen you in a week.” </p><p>“That’s not a long time, chef.” </p><p>“It’s seven days, twenty-four hours each. Something is happening constantly. At least, in Wan Qian Cheng, as far as I’m aware.” </p><p> </p><p>He gripped his cup in both hands, suddenly sensing a frown coming onto his face. </p><p>“Today is fine... I don’t know about this week in particular, chef. But something has been happening for a month now.” </p><p> </p><p>The demoness listened to him but never stopped doing her business, apparently determined to clean the entirety of the already spotless bar. </p><p> </p><p>“Does it relate to Wang Nifeng?” </p><p> </p><p>He took a loud sip of his coffee to hopefully avoid answering altogether. Because, at this point, was an answer really necessary? </p><p> </p><p>“Oh well of course it does”, she scoffed, “Nah, what is it, staches?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing serious, really”, he tapped a finger on the side of his cup, and his posture hunched a little. </p><p> </p><p> “... But it might be soon if I don’t think quick.” </p><p> “Do you remember those posts I mentioned?” </p><p> </p><p>Zou Zhashi finally turned to him, tucking the dried rag under her belt and leaning her elbows on the counter, looking him straight in the eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“You mean those selfies of you and the youngster?” </p><p>She huffed. </p><p>“Yeah, they’re pretty bad. I’d rather hold a heated pan with my bare hands than let anyone photograph me during work of all times.” </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the board demoness turned her head towards the entrance to the kitchen, </p><p> </p><p>“You hear that, Ye Luishui?!” </p><p> </p><p>“I said I was sorry!”, a voice came from somewhere behind the wall. </p><p> </p><p>The chef huffed again. </p><p>Meanwhile, Jia Chensi avoided eye contact, staring inside his coffee instead, as if mentally preparing himself for a long speech. Because he was about to give one: </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not the selfies that are the problem. Apparently, some group of students shared them with some of the staff, and that staff shared it with some more staff, and now I’m constantly fending off messages asking about just what I do in the school during summer break, and why there is a student assisting!”,  </p><p>he took a long inhale, </p><p>“You know?” </p><p> </p><p>The demoness was looking at him, bug-eyed. </p><p>“Um...” </p><p> </p><p>“Right??”, he slid the cup away, put his elbows on the bar and buried his face into them, </p><p>“Uggghhhhhh-” </p><p> </p><p>Zou Zhashi didn’t respond at first, simply observing her friend’s sufferings.  </p><p>After he quieted down, she tapped the counter with her claw to attract his attention. </p><p> </p><p>“Welp. I don’t know what to say, Jia Chensi. You make a bad porridge - You deal with it yourself.” </p><p>“I know I know...”, he sighed into his arms. </p><p>“But how should I even lead up to something like this? ‘Hey, Wang Nifeng, because of your excessive need at oversharing your life with your peers, some of my colleagues believe there is something suspicious taking place at the university’s lab, and this notion may very well endanger your reputation and my career- and- ugh! Would you like to take your backpack and return to your <em> very lovable </em> relatives now or should I point at the door first?” </p><p> </p><p>The demoness remained unfazed, staring at him sternly. </p><p>“That. You say exactly that.” </p><p>“But-”, Jia Chensi stumbled, surprised at the words that he didn’t even say yet, and surprised that he was surprised. </p><p> </p><p>“But I can’t possibly just tell him to leave!”, he raised his head from his elbows a little, looking with almost a plea at his friend, “You should see the look he has when I do even the most trivial things: Like connecting chemical batteries to power cords, to nests, to power units. He is interested. I think. He’s harder to read nowadays-- Anyway!”  </p><p>He rubbed his temples with one hand, shifting his glasses, </p><p>“Wouldn’t that be like thrashing a fully printed out project a day before the presentation?!” </p><p> </p><p>But Zou Zhansi was merciless: </p><p>“I don’t speak teacher, staches.” </p><p> </p><p>He put his face flat on the counter, groaning right into it. </p><p> </p><p>“Uggghhhhhhhhh-” </p><p> </p><p>This was when the bell at the entrance door rung, announcing the incoming of a customer. Which almost made the boar demoness jump, sending her running straight for the opening to the kitchen. But she stayed put. </p><p> </p><p>Which made Jia Chensi wonder, and he peeked to the side. </p><p> </p><p>Oh. </p><p>False alarm. </p><p> </p><p>It was just Xi Taohua. Ye Luishui’s former rival in the flesh. A young man with... recently cut? muted brown hair. Standing with a big black bag hanging from his shoulder. Dressed in a white shirt covered by a dark grey hoodie. Thick and oversized isn’t the most strategic choice of clothing for the middle of summer. But then again, it was rather chilly this year, and Xi Taohua was seemingly fond of many layers, and Jia Chensi had no solid sense of fashion, nor was he interested in investigating this detail at the moment anyway so- </p><p> </p><p>The man put his face back into the flat smooth surface of the counter top. </p><p> </p><p>A somewhat overly enthusiastic voice rung through the air: </p><p>“Evening, Chef Zou! You’re out!”  </p><p> </p><p>“I am, Xi Taohua”, the demoness confirmed. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Professor Jia!”, the young man exclaimed in surprise. He was probably bowing excessively low now, the way he sometimes did. Jia Chensi couldn’t know, too preoccupied with melting into the stone surface under his face. </p><p>“I thought you would be going around town at this time.” </p><p> </p><p>The youth’s observation didn’t receive anything but a miserable muffled “Ughhhhh-” in response, and Zou Zhashi had to jump in: </p><p> </p><p>“No, I think he’s done for today. Do you want to order something?”  </p><p>Then her voice dropped in volume significantly, with a little annoyed undertone. </p><p> </p><p>“Or is it <em>the usual?” </em> </p><p> </p><p>Jia Chensi didn’t need to look up to know Xi Taohua was smiling, he could hear it: </p><p> </p><p>“Is she here?” </p><p> </p><p>“Where else would she be? Go take a seat, for Heaven’s sake, I’ll call her”, the chef scoffed. </p><p> </p><p>For a millisecond, everything was quiet. And there were no sounds of footsteps hitting the wooden floor, which led Jia Chensi to believe his friend was hesitating. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! And um...”, she stumbled, then recovered, exclaiming with sudden urgency, </p><p> “I’ll be taking this as well!” </p><p>Jia Chensi lifted his weary face a little to wonder out loud: </p><p>“What will you biAAAHHHHHHHHHH-” </p><p> </p><p>In one swift move, the demoness lifted him from his seat, swung his small body <em> over </em> the bar and sprinted towards the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>Once they were out of the main hall, she waited a bit, then put her ruffled friend back on the ground. He nearly lost his footing, unprepared to face the forces of gravity after being held in the demoness’s strong arms for those few seconds. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, staches, we should give the youth their space”, she announced sternly, putting her hands on her hips. </p><p> </p><p>After that, Zou Zhashi narrowed her eyes on the still figure to the side who was leaning against the wall, scrolling absentmindedly - but not really - through her phone. </p><p> </p><p>“Only this once”, the demoness said. </p><p> </p><p>Ye Luishui slowly lifted her eyes from her activity. </p><p> </p><p>“Is he here?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes”, Zou Zhashi nodded her head twice in the direction of the exit, “Hurry up now, I need to close shop soon.” </p><p>“Will do”, the girl said, putting away her phone. </p><p> </p><p>She rushed over to the opening, making sure to smooth her hair and straighten her apron before leaving her boss and her professor alone. </p><p> </p><p>Zou Zhashi sighed.  </p><p> </p><p>They stood in silence for a bit until there were the sounds of conversation coming from the bar. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, staches”, her eyes were on him.  </p><p> </p><p>The man knew well the spark of mischief, which crossed them for just a fraction. It would always bode the incoming of trouble like rain bodes thunderstorm. Except rain is not a decisive factor, it does not determine whether the storm catches the village in its eye or not. And the look Zou Zhashi was giving him would not be the cause for trouble, per se, but still most definitely the cause for doing something the two of them probably shouldn’t be doing. </p><p> </p><p>“Eavesdrop?”, she raised an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>Keep it together, Jia Chensi thought.  </p><p>You are in your late twenties, you have a stable job, an apartment, and enough brain mass to recognise when to grow out of poking your nose everywhere, especially when it comes to the matters of heart of which you have little to no knowledge and, therefore, they are not worth losing sleep over simply because you didn’t give in to an old habit, which is, quite frankly, starts to become a major issue of yours- </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s do it”, he said almost immediately. </p><p> </p><p>The demoness smiled broadly. </p><p>And so, the two crept towards the opening. Chef Zou pressed one of her small ears to the wall, Jia Chensi did the same with his human one. And then they stood, and they listened. Like the grown-up, responsible, serious adults, which they undoubtedly were. </p><p>The man didn’t catch all of it, but he gathered that Ye Luishui greeted the young man, they exchanged a few pleasantries, and afterwards, the girl cut straight to the chase, no prancing around the issue, no twirling with words. Only one simple, “Will you go out with me, Taotao?” sent Xi Taohua’s way. </p><p>Zou Zhashi and Jia Chensi were on their guards, the boar armed with reassuring words in case of a rejection, and the man ready to nod along how he did all those months back at the gazebo.  </p><p>However, to everyone’s relief, there would be no another ‘Love you, [name]’ carved into a random wooden surface Ye Luishui deemed suitable for her artistic expression of grief. </p><p>Judging by the all the excited screaming, Xi Taohua was more than ready to take the next step, so to speak. Good for them. Good for them. </p><p> </p><p>The students negotiated time and place for their first official meeting as a pair – in one of Wang Qian Cheng’s public parks. As well as some other details, Jia Chensi couldn’t quite hear because of the drop in volume. After that, Xi Taohua had to leave for his summer acting workshop. </p><p> </p><p>When Ye Luishui entered the kitchen, </p><p>Zou Zhashi and Jia Chensi were standing face to face, only turning their heads to acknowledge her now. Because they obviously were talking with each other this entire time and nothing else. </p><p> </p><p>“How did it go?”, the demoness asked, trying her best to appear oblivious. </p><p> </p><p>“He said yes”, Ye Luishui simply announced, with her normal not-entirely-present expression. But her smile was a little wider than usual. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, marvellous”, the chef clapped her hands, “Now. Let’s pack those boxes back in the storage and-” </p><p>“Actually”, the girl interrupted, hurrying over to the demoness. </p><p>“Chef Zou, can I ask you a favour?” </p><p> </p><p>Zou Zhashi blinked. Then she rubbed a hand over her snout, not looking too thrilled at the request. </p><p> </p><p>“... I’m keeping a list, you know?”, she reminded, “But, ugh, alright! What do you need?” </p><p> </p><p>Ye Luishui straitened her apron once more. </p><p> </p><p>“Me and Xi Taohua are going to go to the park tomorrow. But we need a pair of strong hands for something. Is it possible that you could come along?” </p><p>“First tell me what do you need a pair of strong hands for instead of using the ones you have. You’re not exactly one of the fragile types, as far as I know.” </p><p> </p><p>“Can we keep it a surprise?” </p><p> </p><p>Zou Zhashi raised an eyebrow. Jia Chensi stared at her with an amused smile. He couldn’t not be amused by her. Just a little. </p><p> </p><p>The demoness scoffed, </p><p>“Sweet Heavens... <em> Fine. </em>But only because I’m free on this weekend.” </p><p> </p><p>“Staches?” </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”, the man looked up at his friend. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to come along? I know you’re busy as you’re ought to-” </p><p> </p><p>She leaned down to him, saying in a half-hearted whisper, </p><p> </p><p>“But those two will drive me <em>insane- </em>” </p><p> </p><p>She quickly realised that the whisper was perhaps too half-hearted, so she looked at Ye Luishui. </p><p> </p><p>“No offence.” </p><p> </p><p>“None taken”, the girl shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>Jia Chensi eyed the two with an uncertain expression. He did have a number of papers to sort, and that one stack of admission records has been gathering dust on his desk for a while now... </p><p> </p><p>“...I mean...” </p><p> </p><p>He locked eyes with the boar demoness. She tilted her head expectantly,  </p><p>so now he couldn’t possibly refuse.  </p><p> </p><p>The man nodded, with only little hesitance. </p><p> </p><p>“... Of course.” </p><p> </p><p>“At what hour?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>At seven in the morning. It’s terribly early for a walk in a public park, but if Ye Luishui wanted Zou Zhashi’s time on the weekend, she would have to schedule the meeting on the boar’s terms. Meaning, at a time when there’s as little people around as possible. Which is close to none- Jia Chensi yawned into his dark red scarf – because it’s<em> seven in the morning. </em> </p><p>He was standing on a sidewalk near a deserted parking lot positioned right at the entrance to the Heaven’s Mirror Park. Named so because of the large lake in its very centre. The reflection of the firmament was always fringed by the dark canopy of trees like a fancy hand-mirror, which Heavens would hold up to their face, admiring themselves – hence Heaven’s Mirror. </p><p>It was a cold foggy morning, so he was dressed in a long coat, holding the suitcase and the umbrella. The entire year was proving to be unusually chilly, leading him to believe that there would be heavy precipitations in winter. Perhaps, so much so that the Weather Station would have to intervene, releasing some of their cleansing chemical compounds the way they did four years prior during a particularly heavy snowfall. He wouldn’t call their methods that approvable. Those were still unnecessary chemicals being released into the air. Made out of Heaven’s know what: The records of their contents were never made public. Technically, he did learn of those contents through his connections in the facility itself. Still, he wouldn’t describe those compounds as anything other than ‘Heavens know what’- </p><p>He was musing about weather now. Terrific. </p><p>But only because his boar friend standing right next to him, dressed in a sweater and a long coat as well and puffing out small clouds from her snout, </p><p>was deadly quiet. Leaving him to lead a small talk with himself. </p><p>Her hands were hidden in her pockets, and she was frowning hard. </p><p> </p><p>Jia Chensi isn’t the most insightful person when it comes to other people – It's a work in progress at the given moment. Either way, he had a creeping suspicion that frowning wasn’t supposed to indicate a positive emotion. And with Zou Zhashi, the cause for it could have been anything: From an itch in her ear to the wind being just a tiny bit too strong.  </p><p> </p><p>But before he could begin his investigation, Ye Luishui and Xi Taohua appeared, walking from the same bus stop he and the boar came from. The girl was the one wearing a hoodie this time. It was the colour of blue-ish emerald with an outline of some kind of depressed cat on chest. She was keeping her hands inside her single continuous front pocket. Strolling with a serene look and untied hair all tangled up in her hood.  </p><p>Xi Taohua didn’t change much of his attire: He only switched the hoodie for an oversized black sweater to cover his white shirt. He was visibly struggling to match the girl’s slow pace, trying to hold back the excited bounce in his step. </p><p>Both were carrying big black sport bags, which really made Jia Chensi wonder: </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Ye Luishui, Xi Taohua. Are you having a sport practise afterwards, I see?” </p><p> </p><p>Both students bowed their heads to him. Each at their own highly different speed. </p><p> </p><p>“Evening, Professor Jia, Chef Zou.  </p><p>Answering your question: No!”, Xi Taohua greeted, “We’ll need these in the woods today.” </p><p> </p><p>The professor took a <em> long </em> look at both big black bags. Those types of bags, if not used for sports, are really only fit for carrying shady items meant for shady practices. And it’s best not to question how he knows. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled at the two, cocking an eyebrow, “Your mysteriousness unnerves me. Should I and Chef Zou be concerned?” </p><p>“We’re not trying to dispose of a body or anything, Professor Jia”, Xi Taohua tilted his head, walking with Ye Luishui past the two adults. </p><p>The girl peeked behind herself, “But you can never be sure.” </p><p> </p><p>The previously silent boar demon scoffed but didn’t say anything. </p><p> </p><p>The group walked across the eerily empty parking area towards the front gates. The white mist was still hanging in the treetops, drowning the park in an ethereal golden glow. The surrounding greenery mostly consisted of pine trees and high thick bushes, which lined the wide paved intersecting paths. Somewhere high above the morning birds were chirping obnoxiously loud yet rare enough for Jia Chensi to not be too bothered by their shrieking noises. </p><p>What bothered him was that, while Xi Taohua had her arm wrapped around Ye Luishui’s shoulder, and the two were walking in front in that swaying clumsy matter because they apparently got the giggles, </p><p>Zou Zhashi was quiet.  </p><p>The demoness was openly scowling at the ground, while they strolled down the narrow soulless path, </p><p>And she was quiet. </p><p> </p><p>Jia Chensi was not informed he would have to deal with one of her moods on this morning. Therefore, he had no strategy planned out yet.  </p><p>So, he tried to listen to the chattering pair walking in front of them, hoping the plan will appear by itself at some point. </p><p> </p><p>“--<em> really </em> dropped on the fourth month. And after that it was kind of all over the place for a while”, Xi Taohua lifted his arm from the girl’s shoulder, so she could finally walk with her hands in her pocket in peace. </p><p>“Dropped like the stock market before the Great Depression”, Ye Luishui smiled, drifting off topic again, “Heh. Depression.” </p><p>“Nooo. Are we talking <em>history</em> now?” </p><p>“History is fun. It’s a Samsara circle where people make mistakes, suffer, and make mistakes again. Just to see if it will be different this time around. Which, it usually isn’t.” </p><p>“Your ‘usually’ does imply that there is a positive scenario though.” </p><p>“Yeah... But positive isn’t nearly as entertaining to watch.” </p><p>“Dark. But fair!” </p><p> </p><p>Ye Luishui slowly turned her head to Xi Taohua, </p><p>“Can you do the thing?” </p><p> </p><p>The young man smirked like he wasn’t fully understanding what she meant, </p><p>“What thing?” </p><p>“When you talk pretty”, she clarified. </p><p>“Uh, isn’t it kind of cheesy?” </p><p>Ye Luishui blinked slowly, “I like cheesy. Makes me feel alive.” </p><p>“Being dark again?” </p><p>She shrugged, “You like it.” </p><p> </p><p>The youth sighed, pressing his lips, thinking hard on something. Jia Chensi had little to no idea of what the engineer major meant by “talk pretty”, but he would soon find out when Xi Taohua flipped his hair, turned his head to the girl and spoke remarkably calm for himself: </p><p> </p><p>“... I met one of the celestial fairies by the town’s pond. One day, I’ll hold her hand, and I’ll tell her of never-ending devotion. Then, we’ll call up all our friends, take out our torches--” </p><p>He turned his head to the girl, looking her right in the eyes. </p><p>“-- and <em> burn </em> this plastic city to the ground, with its billboards, low-wage jobs and superstitions, and hope it will make us feel better. For the things we are not yet but can be one day, you know?” </p><p> </p><p>The professor fixed his glasses,  </p><p>staring wide-eyed at the pair walking in front. Ye Luishui, <em>just</em> for a fraction, seemed actually present. Her eyes were no longer half-lidded, they were focused on Xi Taohua, and her smile didn’t seem to be the default one, more the content, sincere kind. Before it all fell away to normal, and the two students went right back to joking about the phallic shape of a tower they saw on a photograph once  </p><p>or something like that. </p><p>He didn’t understand a single bit of this transaction. He only thought that it was bizarre how Xi Taohua could talk of – basically - committing arson in such manner, then having the capacity to switch between topics as if it was <em>nothing</em>. </p><p> </p><p>He looked at Zou Zhashi. Walking silently and penetrating the ground with her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, they do poetry. More or less...”, he tried to start. </p><p> </p><p>“...” </p><p> </p><p>The man smiled awkwardly, putting the umbrella under his armpit to have one hand free and make gestures in the air as he kept on talking: </p><p>“You know. My niece recently picked up writing as well. Maybe it’s contagious.” </p><p> </p><p>“...” </p><p> </p><p>“She wrote about you too. She said you have ears like a- a- Petals of a chrysanthemum.” </p><p> </p><p>The boar twitched one of her ears like it was itching,  </p><p>“... Lovely.” </p><p>“But not an entire flower, obviously. Just two select petals, you see”, he waved his fingers, demonstrating the shape. </p><p> </p><p>And... Nothing. She wasn’t even looking at him. Which meant that she didn’t want to talk with him. Which meant that he should be shutting up now before he strikes a nerve. But he won’t. Because he wants to know. </p><p> </p><p>“... Chef?” </p><p> </p><p>“...” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey chef.  </p><p> </p><p>Chef! </p><p> </p><p> … Chef?” </p><p> </p><p>“<em>What? </em>”, she finally said, snapping her attention to him. </p><p> </p><p>He stared in surprise, taken aback by her tone, but managed to push past the tenseness in the air. To keep prying: </p><p> </p><p>“You look sad. Did something happen?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing happened”, she said, scratching her snout. </p><p> </p><p>She always did that. She always scratched her snout when she was lying. Or simply not telling the entire truth. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re lying.” </p><p> </p><p>“...” </p><p> </p><p>The demoness sighed in annoyance, refocusing her eyes on the path ahead. </p><p>She said: </p><p>“I forgot my bag at the shop yesterday, so I had to retrieve early in the morning. I’m tired.” </p><p>And went silent again. </p><p>As if the conversation was over. </p><p> </p><p>Nice try. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re lying, chef!”, he pressed further, trying to catch her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>And it was all it took for her to groan in frustration, snapping her head at him. </p><p><em> “Argh!” </em> </p><p>“Alright! <em>Maybe </em>I bumped into Chef Zhu on my way out.” </p><p> </p><p>“Because <em>of course</em> I did.” </p><p> </p><p>... </p><p>… And? There was supposed to be a sentence afterwards, elaborating on the issue, <em>explaining </em>to him why she seemed perfectly fine yesterday yet didn’t carry it into tomorrow – today, that is – choosing to act all dark and gloomy on this beautiful foggy sunny morning.  </p><p>No, the boar left the statement lingering, leaving him to brew in his own thoughts until he came to a conclusion, which needed to be confirmed first: </p><p>“... Did you two argue?” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you think?” </p><p> </p><p>Silence. </p><p>Of course, they did. Chef Zhu runs a noodle shop across the street: They are bitter rivals. </p><p>But he just had to ask because when was he ever, if he’s to be completely honest with himself, fully <em>truly </em>aware if a question was ill-timed? There are no stupid questions, yes, just ill-timed ones. But ill-timed ones do make him feel stupid. Which, in a sense, undermines his entire persona of a man who’s supposed to be smart. </p><p>And he can sense that Zou Zhashi feels the same. Because of the sudden heavy, infuriating <em> silence </em> hanging in the space between them as they walk while the youth in front chatter away, completely oblivious. </p><p>This silence has no business to be between them. He’s known Zou Zhashi since his early school years and all throughout his climb to the career of a professor: She’s the one with whom he and his sister got grounded more times than he can count, the one who stole his graduation dance in that stupid black tuxedo, the one he called first when he finally got the job. They can’t be any more familiar with each other, so why <em>why </em>this awkward silence? </p><p>It’s so unfair it’s almost insulting. And <em>Heavens forgive him</em> if it’s arrogant to feel so entitled, because he is, and he does.  </p><p> </p><p>“Did he say something bad?”, the man frowned hard as well, not able to allow for this silence to linger any longer. </p><p> </p><p>The demoness groaned. This was when she finally snapped, fed up with him and his questions: </p><p> </p><p>“Won’t you drop it already, Jia Chensi?!” </p><p> </p><p>He looked at her in utter confusion, </p><p>“Why are you yelling at me?!” </p><p> </p><p><em> “Context clues</em>, Jia Chensi!” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, <em>sorry!”,  </em> he burst, “I have no sense for those things! <em>You </em>should know that!” </p><p> </p><p>And now he remembered that they weren’t alone on their walk. Ye Luishui and Xi Taohua were moving at, thankfully, long distance, since they were – unlike him and the boar – actually determined to reach whatever was their destination. The adults, it seemed, forgot they even had a destination, that they were even on a walk. </p><p>He was raising his voice too; He was losing his cool. That is not good. </p><p>The man hunched under the demoness’s stare, face still sour, but the aggression subsiding. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry”, he said and meant it. </p><p> </p><p>Zou Zhashi seemed to have relaxed upon hearing him take a step back. Her features softened into an apologetic look as well. But she wasn’t saying anything just yet, simply walking forward. </p><p>Clearly, the pushy approach wasn’t too effective, since when Jia Chensi actually gave his friend time to gather her thoughts, she began to <em>willingly </em>explain the situation to him: </p><p> </p><p>“...” </p><p>“...” </p><p>“... He wished me luck for the upcoming high summer rush”, the demoness scoffed, “But, you know, what he actually meat was ‘because it will be hard for you’.” </p><p> </p><p>She looked at Ye Luishui and Xi Taohua. </p><p> </p><p>“And I can handle that. I insulted him back too: It’s just how we do things.” </p><p>“... But then I actually thought about it and,  </p><p><em> shit- </em>” </p><p> </p><p>She turned her head away from him, so he couldn’t see her expression. </p><p> </p><p>“Zou Zhashi...”, the man leaned forward, trying to not lose her to her own thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>She pulled herself together fast, straightening her posture and exhaling sharply. </p><p> </p><p>“Hah... Do you know what <em>really </em>grinds my gears, Jia Chensi?” </p><p>“Is the fact that he’s right: It will be hard for the shop. Because more customers means more running around, more going in and out, in and out. And I can’t just do that like he can! Especially now with that Magic Folk Protection Party stirring waters with their protests!” </p><p>“I know they mean well. But they make people nervous.” </p><p>“Nervous people don’t go anywhere near establishments ran by boar demons.” </p><p>“Hah, because <em>why </em>would they? When there’s another shop right across the street with a chef who’s times more approachable.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re approachable...” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but compared to him? Let’s not fool ourselves here, Jia Chensi. Pig demons are round, soft, cute and <em>approachable</em>. Even such hothead as he.” </p><p> </p><p>“And I’m a boar.” </p><p> </p><p>Zou Zhashi sighed again. Tired stare landing on the couple once more. </p><p> </p><p>“... Thank Heavens I have Ye Luishui now”, she concluded. </p><p>“I know I don’t ever say it.” </p><p>“But I really value the work she does for the shop.  </p><p> </p><p>I should tell her that some time ...” </p><p> </p><p>“Why not now?”, Jia Chensi chimed in. </p><p> </p><p>“Now?”, the boar raised an eyebrow, looking now pointedly at the two young people who were completely absorbed in their own conversation.  </p><p>“Oh, right...”, the man realised. </p><p>“Sorry”, he said and meant it. </p><p>“No. I’m sorry”, Zou Zhashi retorted, “For being a downer.” </p><p> </p><p>And then it began: </p><p> </p><p>“You’re frustrated, it’s only logical. Besides, I’m the one who was prying. Sorry.” </p><p>“No, no it was supposed to be a nice walk. I’m sorry!” </p><p>“Well, I was pushing it, so, sorry!” </p><p>“And I didn’t ignore you. Sorry!” </p><p>“No, I’m sorry!” </p><p>“Sor-” </p><p>The man took the umbrella from under his armpit, eyeing his friend angrily. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>No </em>I’m sorry! You hear?! I’m an asshole and I’m sorry! End of discussion! Sorry sorry sorry sorry- </p><p><em> Sorry!” </em> </p><p> </p><p>When he was done, he was panting, little clouds escaping into the cold morning air. </p><p>Zou Zhashi was looking at him. First, with surprise. Then, with bewilderment. After, with question. </p><p>And finally, </p><p>With amusement. </p><p> </p><p>“... Heavens, staches”, she smiled, on the verge of laughing. </p><p> </p><p>Jia Chensi looked at her the same way Wang Nifeng looked at him all those months back in the gazebo<em>. </em>A deer in the headlights. </p><p>Abort. Abort. Mission abort!  </p><p>He fixed his glasses, coughed modestly once, and picked up his pace almost as if running away from his friend. </p><p>Meanwhile, Ye Luishui and Xia Taohua wandered off the main paved road onto a dusty wide passage strewn with pine needles. The demoness and the man exchanged looks but didn’t comment on it. </p><p>Soon, their quartet walked out onto a thin stone path Jia Chensi never saw before. It was lined with trees behind which the tiny bits of Heaven’s Mirror could be discerned if one squinted hard enough. </p><p>Eventually, the road led them to a wide but small stone bridge with a rushing current underneath, which winded and floated into the lake that could be fully seen now from this tiny space free of any trees. </p><p> </p><p>Xi Taohua rushed ahead of the group past the small staircase, onto the bridge. He stopped dead in his tracks, turned around and gave Zou Zhashi and Jia Chensi a smirk: </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hey there</em>, adults.” </p><p> </p><p>The said adults and the girl stepped right to the beginning of the bridge. Because it seemed the young man was about to make an announcement, they didn’t move any further. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it, child?”, Zou Zhashi put her big hands on her hips. </p><p> </p><p>“Mortals!”, the youth raised his arms suddenly. </p><p> </p><p>“My God...”, Ye Luishui rubbed her face, smiling.  </p><p>Everyone has their ways of expressing second-hands embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>“Ten courts are behind you! And you’ve reached <em>the </em>bridge! The final threshold! Cross and perish!”, the young man exclaimed with this half-legitimate half-pretentious seriousness. </p><p> </p><p>The boar narrowed her eyes on him, </p><p>“I think you have it backwards, kid. You perish, <em>then </em>you cross.” </p><p> </p><p>Ye Luishui shrugged, “But<em> the </em> you also perishes...”, she slowly turned her head to the adults, “So, isn’t it kind of like a second death as well?” </p><p> </p><p>The demoness gaped, seemingly struggling to wrap her head around the subjectivity of such concepts. </p><p>“Wha- Uh- Alright. You two are confusing me.” </p><p> </p><p>“There are no scientific records to support the legitimacy of reincarnation anyway. So, I suppose we can’t know if it’s perish after or before, or twice”, Jia Chensi pointed out, adjusting his glasses. </p><p> </p><p>“But you still have to cross! Geez, everyone”, Xi Taohua threw his arms wide. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, here I come”, Ye Luishui rolled her eyes, “Maybe I’ll become a dentist or something.” </p><p>“Why?”, Xi Taohua grinned. </p><p>“So, people will be scared of me, and I don’t even have to do anything”, the girl explained, strolling casually across the bridge. </p><p>Everyone watched her reach the other side. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! And I’m gonna be um-”, Xi Taohua squinted, thinking, “How about the right body this time, universe! Can you handle that???” </p><p>He sprinted across the bridge. Ye Luishui was there to catch him as he was about to fly past her. </p><p>The young man then did a full one-eighty, shouting at the two people remaining at the other side: </p><p>“Leave your past selves behind, mortals, if you wish to dare to cross!” </p><p> </p><p>Jia Chensi sighed. He looked up at his friend, and for a second, he knew precisely what was running through her mind. </p><p>Therefore, he straightened himself, wrapped his arm around her big elbow, began walking with her across the bridge. All while speaking calmly to the two young people: </p><p>“I don’t believe in destiny, Xi Taohua. There is no faith for me either. No Hell or Heaven or reincarnation. Those are abstract concepts, which I choose to not question. Leave that to inquisitive philosophers – not inquisitive nihilists.” </p><p>When the man and the demoness finally reached the end of the bridge, he concluded, looking at his friend: </p><p>“I’m content with everything that I am in <em>this </em>very moment.” </p><p> </p><p>Zou Zhashi scoffed at him, “Silver tongue.” </p><p>He only smiled nonchalantly in response, pulling the demon past the two students. </p><p> </p><p>“Seriously??”, Xia Taohua made a frustrated grimace. </p><p> </p><p>Ye Luishui nudged him in the shoulder and walked after the two. The young man followed suit. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We’re here!” </p><p>Xi Taohua announced, gesturing with his hand at the purpose of their entire walk across Heaven’s Mirror. </p><p>The four figures were standing on another parking lot. Only this one was reminiscent of an enormous abandoned airport runway. Spacious, meant for many vehicles yet empty. Which is nothing unusual for Wan Qian Cheng. With the city expanding more and more, parking lots appear everywhere: around stations, stadiums and near public parks such as this one. But if the area isn’t placed strategically – And this city places their parking areas like sticky notes: wherever fits – Nobody parks their car there. In the end, you get acres and acres of unused concrete, just sitting there until the government finally spots them and arranges another reconstruction. However, some of – such as this one – are tucked away so far from the main roads that even the government forgets they exist. A miserable sight, really.  </p><p>There was nothing but more woods past the parking lot, which was so rare, Jia Chensi had to wonder if he forgot his glasses at home and was now seeing things. Turns out, this city does have an end. And those woods pull him, but he doesn’t follow. He is content with where he is right now. </p><p>Which was standing at Zou Zhashi side while the two young people rushed – well, one sprinted, the other strolled – to the side, a tiny section where the threes loomed over the parking lots, covering the entire spot by their shade. The ground was still littered with pine needles, only now one couldn’t even see what’s underneath them: There were simply too many. </p><p>Ye Luishui and Xi Taohua stopped at the very edge.  </p><p>Near an old dusty red car. </p><p> </p><p>He and his friend exchanged looks. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, the joy of life is in the small things?”, he suggested. </p><p>“Yes. But a trashed car?” </p><p> </p><p>When the two walked over to the vehicle, Ye Luishui turned to Zou Zhashi. </p><p>“So, about that favour...” </p><p>“Ye Luishui does a project at university”, Xi Taohua picked up, making circles around the car, “They need to assemble an old motor or something.” </p><p>“The old marque. The ones they don’t produce anymore”, the girl clarified. </p><p>“Yup, that. But the school’s short on spark plugs”, the young man stopped at the front of the car, eyeing the hood with much interest. After that, he dipped down, putting his black sport bag on the ground and rummaging in it. </p><p>After a moment, he emerged with a spark plug socket, an extension and a ratchet. Ye Luishui pulled out a screwdriver. </p><p> </p><p>“And I found nothing in my dad’s convenience store, so...”, Xi Taohua side-eyed the adults, </p><p>“I think we can borrow one from this old thing.” </p><p> </p><p>“You mean steal?”, the boar demoness raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Borrow”, he said, “We’re borrowing it.” </p><p> </p><p>Zou Zhashi pressed her eyebrows like never before. She whipped her head at the man, looking for someone to share her disapproval with. </p><p>“... It <em> is </em> an abandoned car, Zou Zhashi”, he said instead. </p><p>Clearly, Jia Chensi was not that person. </p><p>“We can’t just let them shove their hands into engines, staches!”, she exclaimed, then glared at the girl who was standing next to Xi Taohua at the front of the vehicle. </p><p>“You’re not going near that hood, Ye Luishui!” </p><p>“I’m already near it though.” </p><p>“Well, move away then.” </p><p>Ye Luishui casually put her hand on the hood while looking her boss dead in the eyes. </p><p>“No! Bad!”, the demoness crossed her arms. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, chef”, Jia Chensi said, “Xi Taohua, give me the tools. I’ll pull it out for you.” </p><p>“Wha- ugh!”, the boar almost choked. </p><p> </p><p>“You know what? </p><p>If anyone asks, I don’t know you three!”, she concluded, turning her back to the three. </p><p> </p><p>Jia Chensi smiled at her, “But they do need your help.” </p><p>“Don’t care.” </p><p>“Zou Zhashi.” </p><p>“No.” </p><p> </p><p>“Zou Zhashi”, he came close to her, trying to catch her eye. </p><p>“I don’t do this shit anymore, Jia Chensi!”, she said sternly. </p><p> </p><p>“Zou Zhashi”, he blinked innocently at her. </p><p>“Nnnnnnnnnnnn...” </p><p> </p><p>She tried, she really tried. But, sometimes, even he could push a button or two where it counted. </p><p> </p><p>“Okayrightfine!”, the demoness threw her arms wide, whipped around and stomped over to the car. Jia Chensi followed suit. </p><p>He put his belongings down, taking out a pair of plastic gloves and putting them on. Because, of course, he had those. His coat came off as well and was folded neatly on top of the suitcase, leaving him in a sweater with rolled up sleeves. </p><p>The man watched his friend tear out the hood. Which only took one moment and no effort whatsoever for her. After that, she stepped aside huffing crossly. </p><p>The engine was uncovered with its countless cords, weirdly shaped boxes etcetera. The battery was nowhere to be seen, leaving him to believe that someone might have ‘borrowed’ it as well.  </p><p>Jia Chensi felt right at home with this type of network despite of how outdated it was, immediately spotting the wires covering the holes for the plugs. He removed them by hand, and then it was the routine: Socket extension in, unscrew with screwdriver, and pull the spark plug out. </p><p> </p><p>“That was fast”, Ye Luishui noted, looking at the plug secured in the socket. </p><p>“You’re so fast, Professor!”, Xi Taohua praised. </p><p>“I used to pull out those things all the time. For … various reasons.” </p><p>“We’re dropping the subject”, Zou Zhashi stepped in. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you need anything else from here?”, the man tilted his head at the two young people, handing the tools back over to them. </p><p>“Not really, Professor”, Xi Taohua shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>The demoness looked at Ye Luishui, “So we just walked this entire way for some spark thingy?”  </p><p>There was a slow nod. </p><p>“Ugh.” </p><p> </p><p>Afterwards, everyone went quiet, not really sure of where to go from here. And Jia Chensi is fine with silence, </p><p>unless it’s an awkward one.  </p><p>He had to think quick. </p><p> </p><p>His free hand ghosted over the pocket on his pants, soon pulling out a keychain.  </p><p>The man turned the object in his fingers. And then he smiled. Maybe it was the same calm yet abnormal smile he had when seeing that firecracker explode. Not to mention, how this time – the way he saw it – he would also be doing something he <em>had </em> to do. Or, rather, something he can do. And because he can, it doesn’t automatically mean he should or even <em>allowed </em> – in ethical sense, but who minds that anymore, really? But because he <em>wants</em> to, it’s enough to convince him he has to. </p><p> </p><p>“... We can still have fun here”, he said, walked over to the car, put one key up to its smooth surface, then pressed, and it went </p><p><em> Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-- </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Leaving a <em> nasty </em> scratch across almost entire length of the car, from the front to the back door. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jia Chensi!”, Zou Zhashi cursed, not believing her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeeeeaaahhh!!!”, Xi Taohua packed the spark plug and the tools back in his bag at the speed of light and ran over to the man. </p><p>“Let’s write something obscene”, the young man suggested. </p><p>“Like ‘no phone case’”, Ye Luishui strolled over to the two with her hands still in her kangaroo pocket. </p><p>“How’s that obscene?”, Xi Taohua looked at her. </p><p>“Do you really think people with no phone cases use protection?”, she tilted her head. </p><p>“Huh”, he stopped for a moment, having that quiet realisation with himself. </p><p>The boar demoness stepped in front of the three. </p><p> </p><p>“Wha- You are not writing <em>anything </em>on this bloody car!” </p><p>“Yes, we are, chef. C’mon”, Jia Chensi said, putting the tip of the key back to the smooth surface. </p><p> </p><p>“No!” </p><p>He pressed again. </p><p>“Stop it.” </p><p>And he dragged it again. </p><p>“Bad human!” </p><p>And it went<em>  creeeeeeeeeeee— </em> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m next once you’re done, Professor”, Xi Taohua grinned, leaning onto the vehicle. </p><p>“I think I’ll be carving as well. I have the experience”, Ye Luishui looked at second scratch with a satisfied smile. </p><p> </p><p>“I <em> don’t know </em> you three!”, the demoness threw her hands up in the air and began to stomp away to the other side of this place.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Jia The Criminal” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No Phone Case” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<strike>poetry, </strike><strike>man</strike> fuck <strike>poetryman </strike>poetry man"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"if you dare"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“LuiLuiXTaoTao” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Car Approved by Ye and The Illuminati” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Boars Rock” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Was what they keyed on that car. And a few other things. </p><p>Xi Taohua called it their legacy. Ye Luishui said legacies don’t matter if no one’s there to witness them. This legacy was doomed.</p><p>Whereas, Jia Chensi thought it was something so infinitesimal in its importance, they might as well didn’t carve out anything at all. To him, it wasn’t about ruining property or leaving an obscure mark on a trashed car for no one to see. It was about an easy outlet for something you bottle up for so long you forget it’s even there. It’s the only method that had worked so far without fail. And why should he ever mind the morality of it if it’s working? </p><p> </p><p>“You remember how you hurled a screwdriver at me during our fight?”, Ye Luishui turned the screwdriver in her hand. </p><p>“Yeah”, Xi Taohua tapped the metal extension on the ruined car’s hood, while rubbing the back of his neck, “I think it left a dent in the wall of lecture hall five...” </p><p> </p><p>“I can do it again if you want”, he looked at the girl smugly. </p><p> </p><p>“... Get ready to lose all your teeth, Taotao”, Ye Luishui said casually, while advancing on the young man. </p><p> </p><p>On the other side of the parking lot, the two adults were sitting on a bench, which most definitely has seen better days, being very dusty and scratched in multiple places. </p><p>They watched the two young people chase each other around the red car. </p><p>The demoness at his side sat hunched, claws put in a lock. She was scowling at first, but after observing Ye Luishui and Xi Taohua for five minutes more, a content smile crept across her face. Now the silence between them wasn’t the unfair, infuriating kind. It was the silence between two old friends. Where you don’t say anything, and you’re not expected to.  </p><p>It’s the only kind of silence, which Jia Chensi doesn’t have to tolerate or simply experience as necessary for one thing or the other. And he absolutely adores it for that. </p><p>But, as always, silence is nothing but a transitional space between words. Or words are transitional spaces between silences- </p><p>Either way, someone always speaks eventually. </p><p>And right now, it would have to be Zou Zhashi: </p><p>“... You know what? I do feel better. But <em>definitely </em>not because you keyed that car.” </p><p> </p><p>“Chef, <em>nobody </em>owns it”, the man crossed his arms. </p><p>“Keep telling yourself that, criminal”, she chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>She leaned back with a satisfied sigh, resting her big arms on the bench, “Hah, maybe it’s the bridge. Or the kids. I don’t know.” </p><p>The demoness looked distantly at the woods, “I’ve been having these wild mood swings lately. Maybe the weather’s changing.” </p><p> </p><p>“Is it good or bad?”, he asked, looking at her. </p><p>“You tell me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm”, and now he wasn’t looking at her, eyes wandering back to the pair. Running and leaning, and catching and escaping. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank Heavens, you don’t have kids”, Zou Zhashi pointed out. </p><p> </p><p>He tilted his glasses, “My sister got that part covered. But, yes, I doubt I could raise one properly.” </p><p>“Honestly, we should probably lock them all away from you. These two, Wang Nifeng, your niece--” </p><p>“Alright, now you’re being hurtful.” </p><p> </p><p>“You know I never mean it”, she smiled at him. </p><p>“Some people are just like egg tarts, staches. We have crisp edges, but it’s all creamy egg on the inside.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm...”, he leaned back on the bench as well, closing his eyes. </p><p>“So... What should I tell him?” </p><p> </p><p>The demoness hummed, thinking. </p><p> </p><p>“How about: </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We need to talk, Wang Nifeng”, </p><p>Jia Chensi said sternly </p><p>to the mirror in the backroom of the university’s lab. </p><p> </p><p>The youth wasn’t present to witness this rehearsal – He was arranging the tools in the lab. </p><p>When Jia Chensi was working alone, he did an alright job of organising for the most part, grouping everything required and positing it at an arm's length in case he needed to grab something quickly. </p><p>When he allowed Wang Nifeng to take over one day, and he walked into the lab to begin the work, the desk reminded him of a museum exhibit. That youth, that absolute <em>maniac</em>. He categorised the materials into carving, measuring, miscellaneous tools, arranged chemicals alphabetically by their Latin names and made sure to separate the small tech add-ons by size and shape.  <br/>Because, apparently, when you're mad, you simply have to reach for those extremes. <br/>And, it figures, there are benefits in allowing someone to take over for a while after all. </p><p>As he was thinking that, a heavy<b>  thud </b>  came from the lab. Not the kind of sound one can write off as something harmless one simply misheard. Nor is it the worst case-scenario sound inside a lab, which is a  <em> crash </em>. Still, he had to wonder: </p><p>“Is everything alright, Wang Nifeng?” </p><p>The man questioned loudly,  </p><p>and there was no response at first. But he remained calm. </p><p>Because absolutely nothing was happening to the work Jia Chensi valued more than life itself in that lab. And Wang Nifeng totally had everything under control. Because if he says: </p><p>“No, everything is <em>fine!” </em> </p><p>Then everything is fine, isn’t it? </p><p> </p><p>Which is why Jia Chensi dashed head-first into the lab the second he heard that. Because since when Wang Nifeng had to<em> reassure </em>him that everything was fine?! Isn’t that supposed to be an obvious, self-explanatory, not worth mentioning thing?! </p><p>And thank Heavens he did too. </p><p>Because when he slammed that door open,  </p><p>he saw his student standing in the stiffest position possible, </p><p>With a literal cabinet full of chemicals leaning on his back as if it was about to collapse. </p><p>And Wang Nifeng was barely holding it up. </p><p>“Wang Nifeng?!”, Jia Chensi exclaimed in utter horror. </p><p>“No. No. No! I got it”, the youth looked at him even more horrified, which wasn’t exactly helping the stroke his professor was about to have. </p><p>“I wasn’t-- looking where I-- and it--”, the young man tried to explain while being crushed by that cabinet. </p><p>“Alright!”, Jia Chensi ran over to help, “Don’t panic and <em>no cursing.” </em> </p><p>Wang Nifeng looked at him helplessly,  </p><p>“... Fu--” </p><p>“No! Or I’m leaving you to hold it!” </p><p>“Fine! Fine!”, the youth gave up. </p><p> </p><p>After a long minute of pushing, the two people in lab coats managed to put the cabinet upright. Then, Jia Chensi proceeded to search feverishly through the shelves, looking for any broken jars. </p><p>“You have to be more careful, Wang Nifeng!”, he said, twisting one lightly cracked beaker, “We’re lucky these chemicals are secured and not standing freely. Otherwise, it would have been not a good time for either of us, I tell you. A lab is no place for daydreaming!” </p><p>“Sorry”, Wang Nifeng shrugged, finally having collected himself from the temporary spook. </p><p> </p><p>He walked away to resume his arranging task. Or rather, wait patiently for his professor to come over because he was already done. </p><p>Everything was ready and laid out for the development phase. Pre-alpha phase except not for a software, if you will.  </p><p>Jia Chensi had no clear understanding of what the final result should look like just yet. He had assembled numerous dummy models before he was even informed by The Institution of Mechanic Medicine that there would be a collaboration with his university taking place. This would be one of the many projects in the long line of medical inventions from all around Wan Qian Cheng. And he called it a personal one, but was it really? He supposed it was. He had every liberty to change it however he saw fit. Still, the expectation to perform is its own kind of box for every participant. You can’t be too casual nor too ambitious. </p><p>The man pulled out another dummy model, turning it in his hands. </p><p>Perhaps, four additional lenses were a little too much, but it was a leap he was willing to take. </p><p> </p><p>The professor put the device on the desk and began to take it apart slowly with various tools. This version was, of course, not working <em>right, </em>requiring him to take a look inside and find out the source of the problem. </p><p>Meanwhile, his assistant took on to cleaning some of the replacement parts. Just to have something to do. </p><p> </p><p>And Jia Chensi thought the time was now, so he started talking. </p><p> </p><p>“I had a conversation with Chef Zou during our walk with Xi Taohua and Ye Luishui yesterday, and--” </p><p>“Wait”, the youth raised his head from his activity, “<em>Xi Taohua </em> and <em>Ye Luishui?” </em> </p><p>“He didn’t tell you? They’re together now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm”, Wang Nifeng thought for a second, then went back to dusting the current random object he had in his hands, “I should’ve seen this coming, honestly. That fight they had radiated <em>a lot </em>of unresolved tension.” </p><p>“... I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear you say that and move onto another topic completely.” </p><p>“Please do.” </p><p>The man stopped picking through the body of the visor. </p><p>“So, coming back to what I was saying... I think I’m going to have to ask you to... maybe... not.. post about our meetings?” </p><p>“You mean not tell anyone at all?”, Wang Nifeng asked absently. </p><p>“Yes?”, the professor winced, half-expecting to have a long discussion about the ethics of the issue. </p><p>But the student simply went: </p><p> </p><p>“Ok.” </p><p> </p><p>And Jia Chensi exhaled like he was holding his breath for the entire week leading up to this. Which he was. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not oblivious nor am I stupid”, Wang Nifeng noted, “I hope. Some of my classmates have been acting really <em>weird </em>about this. I don’t need that. <em> ” </em> </p><p> </p><p>Afterwards, the two went silent for a long time, each doing their own thing. </p><p>And Jia Chensi pressed repeat on that sentence Wang Nifeng said over and over. And he thought: </p><p>What <em>do </em>you need? </p><p>Back at the gazebo, Jia Chensi was sure he’d seen the worst version of him. Every person has one. Perhaps- Worst is not the word. Version that is troubled. In pieces and confused. Cold and detached one second, then friendly and talkative in the other – This was what he observed. From that, Jia Chensi suspected the youth to have, if not the same, then similar mood swing trait as Zou Zhashi. Only more severe. </p><p>And ever since that first encounter, his personal quest at figuring out this young man remained unsuccessful. More meetings lead to more wondering, more questioning of just what was happening with Wang Nifeng at home. Which is absolutely idiotic. The man knew <em> precisely </em> what, and he already had said his peace on the issue, gave his advice – however poor it was – so that should have been the end of it.  </p><p>What he failed to see in time was that, by keeping Wang Nifeng around, he was no longer asking those questions out of surface-level curiosity. He was asking because he noticed how often Wang Nifeng was drifting away in conversations now, staring into spaces, going “Ah?” after realising he wasn’t listening to whatever Jia Chensi was telling him.  </p><p>And that was making the man nervous. Maybe, one other emotion too, which he couldn’t - or didn’t want to - pin down at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>“... I drafted a few sketches for the design if you still care to look at them”, the youth spoke suddenly. </p><p>“... Sure”, Jia Chensi leaned away from the desk, looking expectantly at the other. </p><p>Wang Nifeng dived down to rummage in his backpack. Meanwhile, his professor looked at the wall watch, realising that they have been lost in their own heads for over an hour. It was 8 p.m., and the sky outside was dark. But not from the sundown as that would have been too early: The black storm clouds were hanging above the city and the university, intending to stay. </p><p>The man hurried over to the switch to turn off all the light panels on the ceiling. He left one lonely lamp glowing on a desk near the window, since that would be all they really needed to examine Wang Nifeng's sketches before packing everything away. </p><p>He sat on a chair near the said desk. </p><p>Wang Nifeng gave him his sketchbook without a word, then took a seat as well on a chair to the right. The two shifted the pieces of furniture so that they would be facing each other. </p><p> </p><p>Jia Chensi began to carefully examine the pages while the student sat in silence, tapping one foot on the floor anxiously.  </p><p>The youth drafted a lot of different variations. So many, in fact, the man had a feeling this was the reason Wang Nifeng was falling behind on his assignments recently. How is it even possible to draw over twenty-something versions of the same thing? Without a single repetition. </p><p>There was, however, one uniting element to all of them. </p><p> </p><p>“Hm... Black?”, Jia Chensi raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Why not? Black is a flexible colour. It goes with everything. Besides, you did plan to put six lenses on it. At this point, it’s only reasonable to commit to the dark aesthetic.” </p><p>“These lenses aren’t <em>lenses, </em>technically”, Jia Chensi adjusted his glasses, “They are more like extremely flattened tubes.” </p><p>“And before you make another witty comment: No, it’s not the same thing. Four lower ones are mere cameras interconnected through a thin tissue of chips and chemicals. They assemble the wider image together and display it on the main two ones. I didn’t put them there for the <em>aesthetic</em>. We’re testing if an eye can be healed through chemical therapy, and this is just another side-thing to test.” </p><p>“Valid point”, Wang Nifeng put an elbow on the desk and put his chin into his palm, </p><p>“Doesn’t change the fact that they are scary <em>as shit</em>. Which means we have to go all the way now. Own the look, so to speak. You can also consider replacing the straps. There’s this new elastic material, which has been circling around the internet, that can really hold everything in place.” </p><p>Jia Chensi stroked his moustache, “I think we can arrange that.” </p><p>“It’s not prone to cutting. Is that a problem?” </p><p>“The visor is strictly a research device... What exactly can cut through it?” </p><p> </p><p>The youth thought about it. Then he bent down, reaching for a spot between his shoe and the edge of his pants. After a few seconds of shifting the fabric, he pulled out a small razor knife, raising himself back up. The student returned to his previous position of having one elbow on the table and his chin in a palm. </p><p>Only now he was sitting there nonchalantly </p><p>with a literal weapon in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Jia Chensi stared at him wide-eyed. </p><p>“... Why do you have this?” </p><p> </p><p>“Take a guess.” </p><p> </p><p>The man frowned. </p><p>“...Demons?” </p><p> </p><p>“And humans”, Wang Nifeng clarified, placing the knife on the desk, “The times are turbulent.” </p><p> </p><p>The man put the youth’s sketchbook aside. He leaned back on his chair, throwing one leg over the other. </p><p>“When are they not, Wang Nifeng...”, he said, looking out into the window where the black mass of clouds kept on gathering. </p><p> </p><p>“... Would you be willing to test the device out once it’s done? I would need to look for a volunteer anyway but since you’re already here...” </p><p>“Sure”, Wang Nifeng said, looking into the window as well. </p><p> </p><p>And while his stare lingered, Jia Chensi’s returned to him. </p><p> </p><p>“How much can you see without your glasses?” </p><p> </p><p>Wang Nifeng fixed the said glasses, “Not much. But I can still guess what something is 45 percent of the time.” </p><p>“Then, congratulations. You are qualified to try it on.” </p><p>“Lucky me”, the youth said, keeping his distant eyes on the campus grounds, now barely visible in the window because of the oncoming storm. </p><p> </p><p>“But not today, obviously. It’s not even a beta version yet. I will, however, consider implementing one of your designs. The one with the green overlayer is rather nice.” </p><p> </p><p>Wang Nifeng chuckled, but it came out extremely dry, “Heh, ‘nice’. </p><p>It’s also one of the most acidic colours. I didn’t think you would choose it.” </p><p> </p><p>Jia Chensi tilted his head, expecting more elaboration to come, but when none did, he pressed: </p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” </p><p>“I don’t know. You’re not exactly the risky type of a person, I learned.” </p><p> </p><p>That made Jia Chensi pause. </p><p> </p><p>“... Not a risky type of a person”, the man repeated slowly, crossing his arms, “Is throwing firecrackers in the middle of the woods not risky? Or, say, keying cars, for example?” </p><p> </p><p>The two locked eyes for the first time during the entire evening. </p><p>At this point, the look Wang Nifeng had was nothing short of empty, apathetic. Lit by the weak glow of the lamb, even still, Jia Chensi could see it. He knew it well from the encounter in the gazebo, only now the look was twice as weary and detached as then. </p><p> </p><p>“I was talking about making risky choices, Professor Jia”, he said, “Where one faces their issues head-on instead of indulging in temporary solutions to an ongoing problem.” </p><p>Jia Chensi blinked at him, feeling a hard frown crossing his own face. </p><p>“I don’t think I follow your train of thought, Wang Nifeng. Care to elaborate?” </p><p>The youth blinked slowly at him too, “What I mean is that coping, the way you seemed to define it back on the fields, is a test of one’s patience--” </p><p>“It is.” </p><p>Wang Nifeng narrowed his eyes on him, “Well, you seem to be very much confident in your opinion. So, I have to apologise in advance for what I’m about to say.” </p><p>Something in his tone made Jia Chensi’s hand twitch. And he didn’t know why. </p><p>“I think, back then, what slipped my attention was that waiting and solving are mutually exclusive. Unless waiting <em>is </em>solving. Does that make sense?” </p><p>Jia Chensi tilted his head, “I don’t think they are, Wang Nifeng. Waiting <em>is </em>solving. It’s a passive approach but an approach nonetheless.” </p><p>“But how effective is that approach really? That is the real question.” </p><p>“It’s a redundant question, Wang Nifeng. I can tell you from my experience right now that patience is rewarded with results. Do you think I would have been able to uphold my position as a professor, with the way that I am, had I not been patient?” </p><p>The youth tilted his glasses, “I think you’re twisting the subject matter, Professor. Waiting for results is not the same as waiting for solutions. Hence, waiting, in general, should not be perceived as a solution at all. It’s just <em>waiting. </em>Not solving.” </p><p>He narrowed his eyes on him, expression less than friendly, “Do you have a better idea then? If so, please enlighten me because I’m sincerely dying to know how would you fast-forward a problem, which only time and <em>endurance</em> can fix. And I think you are aware of which problem I’m referring to.” </p><p>“I think it is silly to claim all problems are solvable by endurance alone, Professor. We have to differentiate between when waiting is optional, required or has a detrimental effect. And since you were so fast to bring my issue into this discussion, I would say that in my case, you are right, and waiting is inevitable. But the detrimental effect definitely has a part in it, leading me to believe that, here, waiting is not a solution. It’s inevitable but also optional.” </p><p>“And what alternatives are there, if I might be so curious?” </p><p>All of a sudden, Wang Nifeng went completely silent for a moment. And Jia Chensi really wished he wouldn’t find anything to say, but he did: </p><p>“... As far as I know, there is a solution to my problem specifically. A permanent one. I’m <em>not saying </em>it’s the only solution. I’m just saying it’s the one I’m aware of.” </p><p>The man blinked at Wang Nifeng. And his gut sunk as he realised what this young man in front of him was undoubtedly implying. But his brain wasn’t allowing him to even name it, repressing the horrible memories of once having the same idea of a “solution”. Jia Chensi felt the sting. He hasn’t felt it in a long while, and now it came back to bite him at the most unexpected of times. </p><p>He slowly leaned away from the back of his chair, saying with growing urgency, “... That is not a solution, Wang Nifeng.”  </p><p>“Per definition it is, Professor”, the youth’s cold stare wandered off. </p><p>“I<em> said </em>that is not a solution, Wang Nifeng!”, Jia Chensi sprung up from his seat into a standing position. </p><p>He glared down at the young man who wasn’t even acknowledging his anger. This anger, which the man couldn’t, for the life of him, explain. </p><p>“You sit here judging my experience, and giving me this elaborate speech!”, he told him, “But to me it seems you’re just as lost I am, if not more! So I can’t allow for this conversation to continue. I’m sorry.” </p><p>Wang Nifeng didn’t answer, at first. His eyes went up to the window, and an apathetic look crossed his face again. That distant look of some kind of melancholy Jia Chensi didn’t - and didn’t want to – understand. </p><p>“I didn’t know you were the caring type, Professor.” </p><p>“I’m not”, Jia Chensi reassured, stepping away from the desk, walking past him. </p><p> </p><p>“And I think that’s enough lab work for today.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr class="hr"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shortly after, he stood at the bus stop of his university. Thinking hard. </p><p>Jia Chensi carries an umbrella everywhere he goes because he lived in Wan Qian Cheng his entire life. He never considered moving away, and he had no impulses to venture somewhere for even a short period of time. And once you sit in one place long enough, your brain begins to remember details like frequently shifting weather. It is a coastal town, after all. With winds carried from the sea, it’s always colder than how he would like it. And after getting sick a few times too many, he decided to end this madness, simply taking the umbrella even if it was sunny. </p><p>Right now, it was not sunny. </p><p>It was pouring. The sky was black, the street lights were on, and it was pouring. </p><p>But he didn’t care to open that umbrella. He <em>didn’t care</em>. </p><p>Neither did he care for the one umbrella, which was, in fact, open above his head, shielding him from the rain. As if Wang Nifeng owed him an apology, and this was it. And Jia Chensi wanted so desperately to believe he did owe him one. But even he can’t convince himself into believing something like that after everything. </p><p>He didn’t want to deal with this right now. So, he had to say something before the youth had the opportunity to misinterpret the situation entirely. </p><p> </p><p>“... We’re both soaked anyway, so why the sudden courtesy?”, he glared at the dark university in front of them. </p><p>“Are you angry with me, Professor?” </p><p> </p><p>He thought about it. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Yes, I am angry with you, Wang Nifeng. And I <em>don’t </em>have to justify it.” </p><p>“I don’t expect you to.” </p><p> </p><p>“<span class="font-small">Honestly, why would you even--</span>”, he stumbled on his words, rubbing his temples with one hand. </p><p> </p><p>“If I’m burdening you, Professor-” </p><p>“You’re <em>not</em> burdening me, Wang Nifeng”, he ran a hand over his face and his absolutely soaked black hair. </p><p>“... You just ask a lot of questions”, he winced, tired. </p><p>“Questions that I’m not qualified to answer.” </p><p> </p><p>The youth chuckled wearily, “Isn’t answering questions what you’re getting paid for?” </p><p>“I suppose it is...”, Jia Chensi sighed deeply, allowing himself a faint smile. But not too obvious. He was being angry, after all. </p><p>“But you’re so expensive, Wang Nifeng. I don’t think I’ll survive until my next pay check.” </p><p>  </p><p>The youth adjusted his glasses for a hundredth time now, “I’m afraid it is true, sir. Only few can afford me.” </p><p>Jia Chensi scoffed, “Why I’ve never seen a creature more arrogant!” </p><p>“We’re not as uncommon as you think, sir.” </p><p>“Being snarky again, are we-- Close that umbrella already, for Heaven’s sake, we’re both going to be sick tomorrow anyway!” </p><p> </p><p>The young man complied, albeit hesitantly. And now it was just them two. Standing in the rain at the bus stop, one in a wet coat, the other in a wet hoodie, enjoying the misery of their circumstances and the inability to solve them just yet. </p><p> </p><p>Jia Chensi sighed again, “... Tell me, are we too far gone now? Is it too late to pretend we don’t know each other?” </p><p>“I couldn’t help but notice your disposition to self-deception, Professor”, the youth noted, “But answering your question: Yes. I’m thinking this is what people call ‘a point of no return’.” </p><p>“Hm! So, where do we go from here then?” </p><p>Wang Nifeng shrugged, “We learn, I guess. I think we can do that.” </p><p>Jia Chensi looked at the timetable. There would be no busses arriving soon. </p><p>“Well, at least one of us is confident.” </p><p>“Oh, by the way”, Wang Nifeng rubbed his chin, “I recall you mentioning keying cars in passing. Is that something you also do regularly?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah you know what, Wang Nifeng? I’m walking home on foot. It was nice making you acquaintance, young man”, Jia Chensi waved a hand at him, walking away. </p><p>“You’re not getting rid of me that easily, sir!”, the youth complained, chasing after him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes I am. <em>Good</em> day sir!”, the man increased his pace very much deliberately. </p><p>“Hey get back here and face your responsibilities!”, the other exclaimed, running right behind. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Neveeeeerrrr!” </em> </p><p> </p><p>Jia Chensi yelled theatrically into the night as he kept on sprinting away from the said responsibilities. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Xi Taohua and Ye Luishui actually heard the entire argument.<br/> </p><p>The next chapter will be taking us straight to the Sundown Festival to find out Goliath’s answer to Huntsman’s proposition. (Obviously, I couldn’t leave it out, since there is no exact guarantee when the animatic will be done, but the story needs to keep going.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>